The City of Elyna
by DawnXXX92
Summary: Harry discovers a family secret and meets a hidden society. How will being part of a different culture influence his personal life and the war? elf!Harry, later mpreg, later Harry/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, this is my first fanfiction. English is not my mother tongue so please tolerate a few mistakes.

I hope you like my story, it will later be mpreg (but no explicit sexual content). The long-time pairing is undecided right now, suggestions are welcome. Suggestions for improving my writing are welcome, too. I am planning to update weekly.

I own nothing concerning the Harry Potter universe and I don't make money out of writing this.

So, here is my first chapter. Have fun.

 **Griffindor dorm, May 1996**

Harry lies awake in his bed and watches the shadows created by the moon outside the window. His classmates snore but Harry is wide awake. Something changed.

It began subly in his third year when he occasionally became especially aware of magical objects around him. For example he did not have to look into his pocket to know if the Marauders Map was in it. He could simply sense it. There was no description of such a magical talent in any of the library books. Harry was afraid to ask Herminoe for her help in the research in case it was kind of a taboo, such as hearing strange voices in the wall like in second year.

This strange sense developed over time. In fourth year it became quite difficult for Draco Malfoy to sneak up on him, simply because Harry could sense his magic's malicious intent. However, he was unable to sense other people from afar.

This year it became more pronounced. Sometimes Harry knows if Neville's spells at transfiguration would succeed, even before the other boy finished uttering the spell. And other times Harry tried to conciously put more power into his spells, causing them to either last longer or explode horribly.

Tonight something else has changed. Harry has the feeling he remembers a specific place, but he is absolutely sure that he never set a foot into this city. It seems to be quite small, but beautiful. There are small houses made of wood and with plants growing all over on them. Harry feels the strong pull to go to this place and the fact that he does not know how to go there does not seem to be such a big issue. How odd. But even if he can travel to this place, one problem remains. How would Harry leave Hogwarts without anyone noticing? The secret passages are all secured with magical barriers and monitoring wards, so that is not an option.

The next Hogsmeade weekend will be his chance. Sure, he has been banned from going because of the Quidditch incident with Malfoy, but fortunately he still has his Invisibility cloak. Yes, that's a plan. He will leave early to Hogsmeade, so there would be enough time to find a way of transportation. Satisfied with his plan, Harry falls asleep.

 **Two weeks later**

Harry sneaks through the Entrance Hall and Filch's checkpoint. This early in the morning it is ridiculously easy. Only a few Ravenclaws are on their way into town, probably buying a few new quills and hurrying back to their homework. Harry sneaks to the Shrieking Shack. If he has to call the Knight Bus, it should better not be in the middle of town.

Harry reaches the Shack, stores the cloak in his backpack and concentrates again on the impressions he got from his destination. The little wooden houses, the clean and welcoming atmosphere and his desire to go there.

Suddenly he starts feeling a tingly sensation all over his skin and after a few seconds he feels it on the inside of his body, too. He blinks in confusion and the scene before his eyes has changed. Now he stands in front of a small wall and in the background he can see the small huts. Next to him there are two tall men, watching him wearily. Both wear bow and arrow on their back and a spear in their hands. Their clothes look even more medieval than Harry's cloak. They are made of leather and linen.

"Excuse me? Where am I?", Harry asks. The left guard says something in a very fluent and musical language that Harry had never heard before.

"Pardon? I don't understand you.", Harry says.

One guard opens the door in the wall and the other points to Harry and then to the town. Harry nods and follows them.

The town is bigger than Harry thought, but the only people he can see are the guards. Strange. After a few minutes they reach a bigger building and it is not made of wood but rough, white stones. Inside they meet five other people, four men and a woman. They are all beautiful, tall, thin and with pointy ears. They all stop speaking the musical language and regard Harry.

"Human, what do you seek in the halls of Elyna? Come to insult the ancient culture of the elves?", a man with long, bright brown hair and blue eyes asks in a hostile tone.

Elves? All Harry heard about elves was about house elves and the difference between them and those beauties in front of him could not be bigger.

"No, I am not. I suddenly have been having visions about this city and wished to see it. How did I come here? Who are you?"

"Shush, Alon. Welcome, stranger, to the city of Elyna. My name is Athia. Come with me, I will answer your countless questions." The woman stands up and gestures for Harry to follow her.

"Thank you. My name is Harry Potter."

They walk through the streets of the city into a small garden.

"Please excuse my sons behavior. Our kind has always had a difficult relationship with humans and Alon was personally offended by one a few years ago."

"No harm done. What exactly is your kind?"

"We are elves. And you seems to be of elven origin, too."

"Me? As far as I know I am an ordinary wizard. My parents were, too."

"Yes. When a wizard or witch has a child with an elf, the child is probably no elf, but carries the genes into the next generation and so on. Therefor we ask the ICW for birth registries every few years, to see if there is a new child born to the families who might carry elven genes. It is rare but possible and because there are few elves left we are very interested in possible additions to our people. Like you. But your appearance here was completely unexpected. The next child that could be an elf is a four year old boy in Russia. I did not know about you, but I will research that."

Harry was silent for a few minutes, processing the new information. So much that made Harry different than his classmates.

"How come I never heard about elves? And why is the relationship between elves and humans difficult?"

"It has to do with the history of our peoples. Elves and humans cooperated until the Dragon Pox pandemics. The first was 1810-1812. Elves and fae helped the humans tend to their patients but so many people died. A fifth of the whole wizarding population. You need to know that elves hardly have active healing powers, most of them are passive and slow working. Fae are the true super-healers but they are quickly exhausted from healing non-fae. So some humans started rumors that especially the Elves did not do their best to heal the ill humans. After that human politics became much more creature discriminating. The second pandemic, 1898-1904 was even worse. Not every human could be saved so some governments declared experiments on elves legal to discover the healing powers and use them. More than 100 elves were slaughtered for experiments and potion ingredients. But only freely given blood enhances some potions, and humans never understood that. Other parts of elven bodies do not have any healing powers.

Some humans even captured female elves, killed their children and forced them to nurse human children. Elves stimulate the development of a magical core in elven babies by being near them and having positive feelings towards them. It does not work under force or for human children. They simply do not need help to build their cores. But humans never understood. " She stops speaking for a while.

"Anyway, hunting elves was prohibited in 1941 but our people came back to this city and avoided human contact since then. Now we are under protection of the ICW like other creatures who might be of interest for humans. But the former harmonic relationship between humans and elves was never revived."

"How did a human offend Alon if your kind avoids humans?"

"Four years ago, an elf born by human, like you, came here. Marisol from Spain. She did not accept her elven self and that she could be part of our people and insulted us. My son was especially overeager to introduce her, I think he like her. So now I am cautious not to send you running after our first meeting.", she chuckled.

"It's all a bit overwhelming, sure. I am very interested in getting to know this culture better. I have so many questions I would like to ask, but I can not stay very long today. Most importantly, how will being an elf change my life?"

"I am very glad to hear you are interested in our culture. Rest assured, your outward appearance will not change to raise questions. You will not grow pointy ears, but probably you will grow a few inches in the next year. You will not be abnormally tall by human standard. Elves have striking eye colors, and you already have that. Have you experienced changes in your magic recently?"

So Harry tells her about his observations of the changes in his magic.

"That's good. Your elven genes will mostly lead to more awareness for magic, it comes on his own, but you should try and practice. In order to use true elven magic you will need to learn our language. To work magic you need to picture the desired result, describe it briefly in your head and concentrate on the feeling of your magic. Fortunately it is always the same concept, but you will need years to learn the language, and your magic is still developing so you can not make every desired result happen. Are you interested in learning more?"

"Yes, very much. I like the concept and learning your language is very appealing, it nearly sounds like music."

Athia smiles brightly at Harry's excitement.

"Great. I will show you a small exercise for elven magic. Fold your hands like this" she folds her hands as if she wants to hold water in them "and focus on your magic. Form it into a ball of light. We use them to decorate your houses with light and a part of your magic. They need to be replaced sometimes, and if you practice they will last about two months."

Harry ties and focuses, but other than a short flash of light there is nothing to be seen.

"It will come with time. You have much magical potential, but lack the experience.", Athia says.

"Thank you. As for coming here again, I do not know how. At Hogwarts there are wards which prevent me from leaving and at the place I am spending my summer holidays I am constantly watched.", Harry says frustratedly.

"Hm. The wards can be bypassed by elven magic, but you do not yet know the words to do that. But at your summer home you could produce a light orb and put it into your bed. So your magical signature is still there. And because it is elven magic it does not count as human underage magic. "

"That's brilliant. One more reason to learn the elven language."

"Yes. You came here with the elven version of apparition. To go back, just picture the place you want to go to, preferably outside of wards for the beginning. The next time you come here, I will have some books for you to learn the elven language. Take care, Harry."

"Thank you. Goodbye,"

Harry focuses and the same tingly feeling appears and in the blink of an eye he is standing next to the Shack once again.

 **Department of Mysteries, In the room of Death, June 1996**

The Order of the Phoenix arrived few minutes ago and the battle is still going on. Tonks lies injured and unconscious in a corner of the room while Sirius and Harry fight against Lucius Malfoy and a person Harry does not recognize.

"Harry, how could you leave the castle? How could you jump headfirst into danger? Those are Death Eaters, Harry, fully trained adults, capable of more magic than you can imagine!", Sirius fumes between dodging curses and firing his own.

Sirius is so disappointed in him, Harry can hardly breath because of the tight feeling in his throat.

"Why didn't you just open the package I gave you for Christmas, the whole mess here you be avoided. Especially the injuries of your friends. And -"

Sirius does not end his sentence, because he is hit with a bright red spell and thrown into the stony part of the Veil. His back collides with it and an ugly, crunching sound is heard. Sirius falls to the ground unconsciously, but obviously still breathing.

Harry hears Bellatrix's mad laughter and runs after her as she leaves the room.

 **Griffindor dorm, the same day**

Harry sits on his bed, deep in thought. Fortunately, all his friends were only lightly injured and will be released from the Hospital Wing in few days. They won't even miss the end of term feast. Even Sirius would make a full recovery although his situation was much more serious as he could neither go to St. Mungo's or Hogwarts for treatment. So he is still at headquarters in the care of Remus. Still, Harry feels guilty for their pain, especially since it was so unnecessary. The only remotely positive thing that happened that night was that Dumbledore told Harry about the prophecy. Harry is still seething that he only now is informed of the reason his parents and him were targeted. Simply because of something as unreliable as Divination. If Harry really is the only person who might defeat Voldemort, then why did Dumbledore not organize special training for him? The excuse, that he wanted Harry to have a childhood was not satisfying, especially since Dumbledore sacrificed Harry's childhood by giving him to the Dursleys. Harry is not sure what to make of the elusive headmaster anymore, but there is nobody he could talk to about this problem. Hermione is still cross with him because he did not listen to her enough. Ron mostly does not understand the details in relationships and Sirius was so angry with him at the ministry that Harry does not dare to contact him anytime soon.

The only bright side of the situation is that Harry knows something that Dumbledore does not. "The power the Dark Lord know not" is probably not love. Harry could have laughed at the suggestion if the situation was any better at that time. No, the power is probably elven magic and thus one more reason to desire a second visit to the city of Elyna in order to learn more.

So Harry sits practicing his light orbs when no one is around. He can produce a smallish orb of bright white light, but it only lasts about an hour. This does not discourage Harry too much, he was only practicing for a few weeks. He is very determined to master the light orbs and learn more about elven magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, I am back again.

I should have said this at the beginning of chapter one, but I catch up on it now: There will no Horcruxes in this story, I simply don't like the idea. The Hallows might be mentioned, but not as a major plot line.

I know men don't get pregnant, I am not stupid. This is a fanfiction and it is about magic, so things that are not natural will be mentioned. Be assured, mpreg is not an everyday-event in this story but an exemption.

Thank you, and have fun.

 **On the Hogwarts Express, June 1996**

Ron, Hermione and Harry sit in a compartment together. Ron organizes his collection of chocolate frog cards while Hermione reads her potions book and throws unhappy looks at Harry. A few days ago Harry had apologized to them, Ginny, Neville and Luna about dragging them to the ministry and getting them injured. While Ron, Neville and Luna waved him off and insisted they came voluntarily and learned important things about real life outside of Hogwarts, Ginny was a bit miffed and Hermione had snapped at him. Hermione felt like the whole situation was unnecessary and could have been avoided had Harry listened to her. It sounded as if Harry was incapable of thinking on his own. Sure, the mission was not necessary, but failures happen. Of course it would not happen again if avoidable.

So Harry looks out of the window and makes plans. He is no longer sure if he wants to become an auror. Adventures and, most importantly, constant fighting does not sound so appealing after witnessing a full battle and hearing that his future includes a killing. It just does not sound like something he would want to do for the rest of his life. On top of that, the thought of looking like Moody after a few years does not appeal to him.

Additionally, being taught by an incompetent professor whose only achievement is having been a reason for Harry's parents to be targeted does not sit right with Harry, either. Harry decides, he will not sit through any lessons in Divination in the next year, regardless of whether Professor McGonagall allows him to switch classes or not. He is not even sure if his OWL grades are good enough for him to continue with that class.

Harry fetches parchment, quill and ink out of his trunk and starts writing his request, often hesitating about the wording.

"Who are you writing to?", Hermione asks.

"To Professor McGonagall, I would like to have a further appointment about career choices.", Harry replies. "And it is a good idea to send Hedwig on a flight, so I don't have to carry her. Besides, thee Dursleys don't like her anyway."

Satisfied, Hermione goes back to reading.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _Thank you again for backing me up during the career counselling. I am really grateful, but I am not sure if becoming an auror is right for me. I am planning to rigorously research available careers again and would like to have another appointment for career counselling next year._

 _Additionally, I would like to drop Divination, even if I am qualified to continue with the course. I would like to take classes in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead. And I would like to take the examinations for Muggle Studies without attending the course if that is permissible._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Harry Potter_

As Harry folds his letter, the Hogwarts Express stops in London.

 **Privet Drive, June 1996**

Seething, Vernon Dursley closes the front door.

"How dare those abnormal people threaten me? You ungrateful vermin-" Vernon looks at the windows, satisfied he does not see anyone outside, he slaps Harry in the face "go to your room instantly. Tomorrow evening you will wash my car, until then I don't want to hear any sounds from you."

Cupping his hot cheek, Harry drags his trunk upstairs and closes the door. Well, not much has changed with the Dursleys but their disinterest makes disappearing to the elven city much easier.

Harry is dying to go back to the city of Elyna, but it is not yet late enough so he starts doing homework, making sure to be seen from outside the window every few hours.

After what feels like an eternity, the Dursleys go to bed and Harry sneaks into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, finishing his business and going back to his room to create the illusion he was going to bed for everyone who watched the shadows or the light switching on and off.

In his room Harry creates a light orb, it lasts for two hours now, switches his lights off and concentrates on vanishing to the city of Elyna.

 **The City of Elyna**

Appearing at the door to the city works nearly without effort. A guard leads Harry to one of the small huts from where he can see the big white building he was in during his last visit.

"Harry, nice to see you again", Athia beams.

"I am very glad to see you too, Athia", Harry replies. "So far everything has worked, I left a light orb in my bed and tomorrow I will see if anyone noticed I was gone."

"That sounds great so far. I am very sure no one has noticed. So, I made a list of vocabulary for your first bits of magic and I researched possible explanations how you might be an Elf unexpectedly. What would you like to start with?" 

"With your research, please.", Harry answers eagerly.

"Okay. I searched for any ancestors of yours who might have been an Elf and found none. No Potters and no Peverells before them had a child with an Elf as far as our information show. You know we keep an eye on the next seven generations and even before that, there was no Elf. It might be possible that one of your ancestors had a child with an Elf during the time of the Dragon Pox pandemics and the Elf was killed by humans before reporting back that there was a child. Either that or someone in your family had a parent other than noted in the register. You might find answers in your family vault, as far as I know it is common practice to put diaries of dead ancestors and notes on the family tree into the vaults."

"I never was in my family vault, I don't even have the key. And I have to be of age to be allowed there."

"There are no keys for family vaults, you open them with a drop of blood the first time and with the family ring after that. As for being of age, you are considered emancipated."

Harry gapes at her. "Why am I emancipated?"

"This is part of the agreements between the Elves and humans after hunting elves was prohibited. Every elf born by human is considered emancipated as soon as he or she is mature enough to find the city of Elyna. This was agreed upon to protect the young elves so they could not be given to ingredient harvesters or otherwise harmed by their guardians. It is seen in every official document, but no reason is noted. Also you are considered as a citizen of a foreign state by your authorities and if you break the law you would be tried by elven courts."

Harry goes pale. "What does the ministry know about me being an elf?"

"Nothing. Our representative to the ICW, Valon, told them, that an Elf is residing in Britain. It should be considered an honor for Britain, only three elves live amongst humans at the moment, Valon lives in Chile, Marisol in Spain and now you. The ICW reminded the British representative strongly of the agreements and even wrote down a guarantee for you.", she handed him a scroll "Your name was never mentioned, not even to the British representative, although he was very insistent on knowing. But I need to remind you, although the authorities are no threat to you, there are always criminals of all kinds and creature haters. I would advise you to be cautious about who you let know."

"Okay. So far so good. I am glad that no one knows just yet, I am not sure who I want to inform. I only have two hours to be here because my orb does not last longer than that. Could we start with the spells?"

So they start to work through the vocabulary list, with Athia showing Harry how to pronounce the words precisely.

"So, with your new knowledge I would like to show you glamors at first. They are a bit more difficult than color changing spells, but generally spells that are cast on your own body or very close to it are quite easy because your magic does not have to flow outside your body. Elves don't use wands or staffs to focus their magic so casting on your own body or a thing that you touch is quite manageable for a start."

"Great. I always looked for a way to hide my scar while in a crowd but never found one."

"I don't know why, but humans did not develop glamors that can hide curse scars. You should not suddenly start to be seen without your scar, it might raise suspicion. But you can create yourself a whole new appearance when you are around strangers.

So, concentrate on the feeling of your magic, picture how you want to look and command your magic."

Harry closes his eyes. He imagines himself with dark blond hair, gray eyes, no scar and focuses. When he opens his eyes his whole face is gray and Athia changes him back. After trying for some time, Harry manages the glamor.

"Excellent. I think your time is nearly up. You can practice at home and you should try to read some of these booklets, they are legends for children, with no complicated sentences. Feel free to come back here anytime."

They say their goodbyes and Harry disappears. At Privet Drive he goes straight to bed with a smile on his face.

 **Privet Drive, July 1996**

Harry spends the next few days practicing his glamors and working in the garden. The atmosphere between him and the Dursleys is still chilly, the only differences to previous years are the fearful looks out of the window and the full plate of food that is pushed through the cat flap at every mealtime. Not once did he sit with his relatives for a meal.

His glamors are getting better, but still not reliable enough for Harry's planned trip to Diagon Alley. He has hit a growth spurt this summer, so he wants to buy new clothes and a few books to occupy himself. But his main interest is his family vault.

Nearly a week later he has enough faith in his abilities to work a glamor that looks naturally and lasts about two hours. If he wants to stay in Diagon Alley for longer than that, he just has to find a secure corner and cast it again, although not too often.

So on a Wednesday Harry closes his curtains after lunch, creates a light orb, casts his glamor (dark blond hair and gray eyes again) and vanishes to the small spot behind the Leaky Cauldron.

 **Diagon Alley, London, July 1996**

Harry walks into Gringotts and approaches the nearest goblin.

"Hello Sir, I am Harry Potter, I would like to visit my family vault.", Harry whispers.

"Follow me, and we shall see if you are indeed Mr. Potter. If not, the consequences might be unpleasant.", the goblin sneers.

The goblin leads Harry away from the other waiting people and into a hallway. On a wall is the sign "account managers" in golden letters. The goblin gestures Harry into one of the last offices.

"To verify that you are the head of the Potter family, put a drop of blood onto this parchment.", an older looking goblin demands without greeting. Harry does so and writing appears on the parchment.

 _Harold James Potter, born July 31st 1980, current head of the Potter family_

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I am Silversword, your account manager. Please understand that we are only looking out for your fortune with these security measures. There have been multiple instances where someone claimed to be you or a long lost relative to gain access to your vaults. Of course Gringotts did not fall for such things."

"I understand and I am glad you are looking out for my fortune. I would like to visit my family vault today."

"Yes, naturally. Before you go there, do you want to change how your vaults and the investment are handled? Any investments you wish to consider?"

"No, not at the moment. I am inactive partner in the joke shop the Weasley twins will be opening sometime soon. Otherwise, economics are not my strength, so I trust your advice. By the way, what properties do I own? "

The goblin studies his file. "You own the property in Godric's Hollow, but it is a national monument and you can't make changes or live there. Otherwise, there are Potter Manor, Peverell Manor and a small flat in London, every other property was sold by your father."

"Where are the manors?"

"I don't know. They are unplottable, Peverell Manor is especially heavily warded, as far as I know there is no better protected Manor in Britain. The Peverells were known for brilliantly done enchantments and wards."

"What do I have to do with the Peverells? I don't know anyone with that name."

"The name is extinct. The last Peverell was a woman who married into the Potter family. No child was named Peverell, so all possessions joined the Potters'."

"Okay, can we go to the vault now, please?"

The goblin grins and shows his sharp teeth. "Follow me, I will lead you to your family vault."

A fast ride later they stand in front of the vault. "Put your hand on the door, it will pick your hand to verify that you are allowed to go in there. For your next visit I advise you to wear your signet ring. You will find it in the vault. I will not follow you inside but wait out here."

Harry does so and the door opens. In the middle there is a huge pile of coins and bags that look as if they might contain money, too. On one wall there is a rack full of swords, next to it there is a huge bookshelf, it looks as if there are at least thousand books in it. Some of the books have titles in unknown languages that Harry can't even recognize.

"Silversword, do you know the reason why I was emancipated?"

"No, and I don't need to know it for doing business with you. But you should know that the Ministry asked similar questions a few weeks back. Of course they know about your emancipation and want to know the reason. As I understand it simply appeared in your file by magic and without an explanation."

"What do you think the Ministry or Dumbledore assume as the reason?"

"They will probably think that the other did it. The Ministry does not know every single decision the Wizengamot makes and vice versa. There are a few situations that call for emancipation and a few people who would be interested in your case." At Harry's questioning look, he continues. "Emancipation can for example happen when the current guardian is considered unfit, when no guardian for a person above the age of 16 can be found and of course, connections to creature societies. Additionally, the Ministry can strive for a minor's emancipation."

"Why would they do that?"

"After the emancipation, laws that protect minors don't apply anymore. In your case, the Ministry could try to declare you emancipated with the objective to punish you like an adult if you ever break the law again. A violation of the Statute of Secrecy is much more severe for an adult, for example. And they could now make contracts with you. Additionally, the Ministry might be bribed by people who want to do business with you and use dubious contracts. For example, Mister Malfoy is interested to buy your percentage of Gladrag's and I doubt he is planning to give you a fair price."

"I never thought about such aspects before. Would you be willing to check every contract I might consider? For a fee, of course."

"Certainly."

Harry finds some diaries, the language sounds like old English. Sadly, there is no date to be sure when it was written.

"Would you reduce the size of those diaries for me? I would like to take them all with me."

"Sure. Bring everything to the exit."

On his way back to the shelf, Harry notices a small box on a side table. The ring inside is engraved with an eagle and a sword crossed with a wand beneath.

"Before you put the ring on, declare your acceptance of your duties as a head of house. It is then your vault key and a portkey to your properties."

Harry does so and starts the look through some portraits that stand before each other on an other wall. The first one shows a man with black hair that has started graying at the temples, a short mustache and bright brows eyes. On a sign below it says _Charlus Potter, 1920-1978_. Seems to be Harry's grandfather. He wears fine robes in dark red, but the most striking thing about his portrait is that he does not move. Harry asks Silversword for the reason.

"Portraits only move when they are on the walls in a wizarding house because they use the residual magic. Here they are only stored."

Harry moves on and finds the portrait of a woman with flowing blond hair and striking blue eyes. She clearly is an elf, the pointy ears can be seen. She stands in front of a huge window with her side to the observer, one of her hands rests on her very round belly. The portrait is unfinished, most of the background is missing and her clothes lack texture and color.

"Here is an unfinished portrait, would it be possible to have someone finish it?"

"That's not my area of expertise. Ask an enchanter or artist.", answers the goblin. He seems to grow more and more impatient by the minute, so Harry hurries back to him after putting coins in one of the wallets.

"Okay, I am finished here today. How much money do I have in total?"

"Around 80.000 galleons. Your father supported the movement against Lord Voldemort financially, but you are nevertheless one of the ten richest persons in wizarding Britain. Please note that one galleon is currently 10 pound muggle currency.", the goblin explains.

"Wow. That's far more than I was expecting."

They climb back into the cart and go back to the Entrance Hall.

"Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Potter?" 

"I would like to change a few galleons into pounds. And would you please not tell anyone that I was here today? I am not supposed to wander around on my own."

"Everything between us is confidential, goblins don't go around gossiping. Tell the goblin at the counter about the exchange to muggle currency. Your vault will be charged directly. Please note that the wallet you took from the vault is self-refilling. Don't lose it. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry wishes him a good day and exchanges the money. God, goblins are so complicated and strange. He wanders along the alley and first stops at Madam Malkin's to buy one set of formal robes, three sets of school robes and two sets of everyday robes. No need to get overexcited with clothes shopping. He wears one set of everyday robes for the rest of his shopping trip. On his way he notices a few empty shops and one that looks nearly as old as Olivander's. _Kellan's enchantments, established 1658_. He steps in and is not sure what to expect. What does such a shop sell anyway?

The shop is filled with shelves with very different things. On his left, there are pots and pans. _Never rusty, self-cleaning, self-stirring, anti-burned food_ read the signs. On his right there are quills, s _pelling checkers- not allowed on exams but invaluable in business, smoothing your handwriting, dict-o-quills, unbreakable, self-refilling, not dripping_ , read the signs next to them.

"Can I help you with something, young man?", asks a man from the shadows. He is short, round and looks nearly as unpleasant as Snape.

"Yes, I have an unfinished portrait of a dead ancestor and would like to have it finished. Can you do that?", Harry asks.

"Did the person leave a sample of his or her blood?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then I can't finish it. Portraits are first painted, than coated with a potion containing a blood sample and then enchanted. If the blood is missing it can't be finished after the person is dead. Most people only have their portrait made when they feel their end is near because it is so expensive. The person in the portrait has the real person's memories up to the day the sample is given.", explains the man impatiently.

"What a shame, I would have liked to talk to the person in the portrait. However, how much are the quills on that shelf?"

"Depends on the enchantment and the feather. The most expensive one I have in the backroom, it comes to 300 galleons. The most basic ones on the shelf are 5 galleons plus 15 per enchantment. " The enchantments sound very appealing and can solve Harry's problem with quill-writing. But it is very unfair that many of his classmates would never have such a quill. Especially the muggleborns who struggle with the quills and probably no one tells them that they could buy such a quill.

"Wow, that's quite a sum."

"That's the reason hardly any poor sods waste my time.", the man sneers impatiently.

"I'll let you know I can afford anything I might wish to have in this store.", Harry loses his patience.

"Sure, lad. Which quill do you want?", asks the man sarcastic.

"I would like to have one with all the enchantments, except for the spelling checker and the dict-o-quill."

"Only one of the eagle feathers I have in the backroom can be enchanted this much. It is the 300 galleons version."

"Okay. Would you please show me around in case something else catches my interest?", Harry hates to sound as arrogant as Draco Malfoy, but it seems to be the easiest way to talk to Mr. Kellan.

The man does as asked, but Harry does not find anything else to buy. He notices a clock like the Weasleys' with fitting clock hands. Those seem awfully expensive at 19 galleons each. The Weasley's must have spent a small fortune on their clock. There are also cloaks made of dragon leather which absorb or reflect minor jinxes. They sound quite useful for the Order, but they are so expansive that Harry's vault would be empty in the blink of an eye if he starts buying such items.

Harry leaves the shop with his new quill and is deep in thoughts when he runs into a person.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there,

welcome back to my third chapter. In this I will introduce a further OC, but don't worry, he won't stay too long.

ZodiacsKlaroline: Thank you for your suggestion. Right now I think about Harry/Charlie, if I try a triad, I am afraid one character could be too much in the background.

Have fun!

 **Diagon Alley, July 1996**

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.", Harry apologizes.

In front of him stands a young man with honey colored eyes, bright brown skin and dark brown hair. He is about four inches taller than Harry and carries a bowl with something white and glibber.

"Me too. Sorry, those are north-cap eel eggs, their slime ruins clothes and can't be removed. I should really watch where I am going. Can I invite you to an ice cream to make it up?", the stranger says.

"It's my fault too, you know. But I'd like to eat an ice cream with you.", Harry laughs. Talking to this person sends small shivers down his spine and his hands are sweating. Is it really that warm today?

"Great, wait for me at Fortescue's please, I have to deliver this mess and then I'll meet you.", he hurries away.

Harry hardly waits five minutes before the man comes back.

"Sorry, I did not introduce myself, I am Michael."

"I am Harry. How come I never saw you around here or at Hogwarts? You can't be much older than me."

"I am 22 and never went to Hogwarts. I was at Salem in the USA, but I was born near Glasgow. My father works for a company that sells flying carpets and as they are forbidden in most of Europe, we hardly spend any time here. This summer I spend with a friend of my father and he asked my to help out an old friend of his, the owner of the apothecary. So I am errand boy right now. How about you?"

"Oh, I am sixteen" it is a week until his birthday so it is hardly a lie. And Harry does not want to sound like a kid "and I was just shopping today. I live with my aunt. By the way, what are those eel eggs for?", Harry changes the topic quickly to avoid talking about his living situation.

"They are a newly discovered potion ingredient, no idea what they are for. All I know is that everyone suddenly wants to try them, so I got more from the special ingredient shop in Knockturn Alley."

"Ah. I never understand potions. Your stocks are not in danger by me.", Harry jokes.

Michael laughs, too. And they talk for a few more minutes.

"I have to go now, that was my late lunch break. How about dinner at the Leaky Cauldron's tomorrow evening?"

No, tomorrow sounds just a bit too eager. "How about the day after tomorrow? I am afraid I already got plans for tomorrow."

"Sure. Seven p.m.?"

"Great, see you then, Michael."

Michael winks and hurries back to the apothecary while Harry strolls back to the spot behind the Leaky Cauldron.

 **Privet Drive, the same day**

Harry arrives back in his room and is relived that the light orb lasts this long. He was longer at Diagon alley than planned. He changes back into his muggle clothes and starts weeding the backyard to make sure his guard sees him sometimes close up. His strange magical sense tells him that there is a big magical object next to the hedge a few meters away. Probably Moddy's invisibility cloak. Harry weeds and thinks about meeting Michael. No question, he is a handsome young man, but that does not explain the shivers and the tingly feeling in Harry's stomach every time Michael laughs or smiles. He can not be a kind of Veela, can he? The feelings come close to those Harry had for Cho before their very short relationship. Harry can't have a crush on Michael after only meeting him once, can he? And Michael is a male and males never interested Harry that way. After five years in a dorm, especially with Seamus running around in boxers at every opportunity, he should know weather he is interested in boys, shouldn't he? Harry finds no answer to all those questions, it is very frustrating.

He continues to weed the flowers and than goes to his room to try out his new quill. It is absolutely incomparable to his old quills. No ink drops, no scratching on the parchment and his handwriting is smoother, making it better readable. For letters this summer he will continue to use old quills to not come under suspicion, but his homework he will re-do with the new quill.

The next day Harry spends impatiently doing his homework, reading the elven books and practicing his elven magic. He is already so nervous about meeting Michael again -is it even meant to be a date?- that he hardly eats his meals.

 **The Leaky Cauldron, July 1996**

Michael is already there and he greets Harry with enthusiasm.

After a while Harry asks "Michael, are you a kind of Veela?"

Michael laughs. "No, not a Veela. The Veela nation consists only of females and I assure you I am male. But I admit that I am not 100% human. And I can sense that you are not, either. It's simply not important. I assure you, I don't have any kind of allure if that is the origin of your question. Although I feel flattered."

Harry blushes and leads the conversation to safer topics. They sit there and talk about this and that. Michael's attitude is so carefree and light that it is easy for Harry to forget everything around himself and the things that weighted him down, the prophecy, hiding his elven self, the not restored relationship with Sirius, they all don't seem such huge problems anymore.

"Harry, I got to know many cultures and visited many countries, but I only realized today that I hardly know anything about the muggle world and might have missed something. Can we meet again and do a few muggle things?"

"Sure. I know about many things, but I never experienced them myself. But I would like to experience them with you."

So they make plans about visiting the London Eye, various museums, the Hyde Park and watching a movie at the cinema.

They say their goodbyes outside the entrance from the muggle side and Michael kisses Harry. One of his thumbs gently strokes Harry's cheek. It is a short kiss but nevertheless unbelievable sweet and it sends shivers down Harry's back. So much better than the ones with Cho.

For the next week they meet every second day. They take a ride with London Eye, Michael is amazed how big the muggle city is, and walk around holding hands and kissing sometimes.

One evening they are at the movies, it is an action one quite similar to the James Bond series, but not nearly as good as the original. Harry explains about the guns, the cars and the special effects and that most muggles don't behave like the people in the movie until Michael shuts him up with his lips. The rest of the movie they spend snogging. It is the best week of Harry's life so far.

 **Privet Drive, July 1996**

Harry wakes up the next morning, the happy mood of the last days disappearing. In his sleep he witnessed one of Voldemort's raids. A small neighborhood was swarmed with Death Eaters who tortured and slaughtered the people the most cruel ways. Harry feels sick to have watched such things and felt Voldemort's glee as a small girl, probably not older than four years old, doing her last breaths at his feet.

Harry jumps out of bed and starts writing down what he remembers about the dream. It does not seem to be a vision, but it is still unsettling. Sending the note with Hedwig is too risky, what if she is captured by Death Eaters or the ministry? So he runs down the stairs and into the backyard where he senses the guard.

"Who is there? I have a not for Dumbledore.", he pants. Before him, Charlie Weasley takes of the cloak and looks at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"No, how should I be? I just saw about forty people die in my dream.", he snaps.

"Okay, okay. Is there anyone left to be saved?"

"No. They are all dead and the attack was finished. I think it is somewhere in Wales, the people had an accent, although that is difficult to say with all the screaming."

"I am sorry, Harry." Charlie hugs him shortly. "How come you knew that someone was here? You are not supposed to know that you are guarded."

Harry snorts. "How could I not be guarded, I was last year and now the Death Eaters are on the move again."

"Oh, I see. I will deliver the note right away. Please go back into he house, especially while I am gone. It is still early in the morning. Good night."

"Ciao, Charlie."

Harry goes back to his room, but without any intention to go back to bed. He puts a light orb into his bed and activates his portkey towards his properties.

 **Various places all over Britain, July 1996**

The first one is Peverell Manor. Is is surrounded by a heavy iron fence and a hedge about two meters high. Harry can feel the heavy, breathtaking wards around the place. In front of him there is a dark gray building, two stories- high and majestic looking. It is surrounded by small flower beds and lawn. The property is so wide that Harry can't see the fence in the distance.

He steps into the house. It is big but not huge beyond necessity. And it looks quite impersonal as if no one lived here for a long time.

So far so good, Harry disappears to the flat in London. He appears in the sitting room that is more decorated than Peverell Manor. The color of the furniture is dark brown and white in every room. The flat is simple with one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and the sitting room. All in all it looks quite muggle and seems to be a good hideout. He walks out of the apartment and takes the elevator to the lobby. There are men in suits hurrying out of the building, it looks like one of those places where business men stay the week in the city before heading home on the weekends, just like mentioned in Aunt Petunia's TV shows. Perfect. Nobody here takes notices how often his or her neighbor is here or not. Harry walks out the main door and finds himself in a side street but in central London. Satisfied that he would find the building again without the portkey, Harry steps behind a dust bin and takes a deep breath before disappearing.

The next place he visits is his father's childhood home, Potter Manor. It is a white building, about as big as Peverell Manor with extensive flower gardens. The left part of the house seems to be burned down and collapsed. Behind the house there is a small forest. Harry steps into the house and at once there are four pops heard. "Young master Potter comes to visit Potter Manor. We is very happy to see child master.", squeaks an old house elf.

"Ehm. Hello. Did we meet before?", Harry asks.

"No Sir. House elves know their master by his magic. We you never met before. I is Tippy and is in charge of the gardens, this is Elly, in charge of the the second floor, this is Tassy, in charge of the first floor and the young one, Kips is in charge of the ground floor.", introduces Tippy.

"Nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter. I heard about this house only a few days ago or I would have visited sooner.", Harry assures the elves. "Did you know my parents, James and Lilly?"

"Yes Sir. Both were very kind people. Before they went into hiding they bound us to the properties, not themselves like before. So we could not serve them anymore! They said it was so that no one could trace us back to them. No human been here since then.", says Tippy ashamed.

"It's okay, Tippy. Nothing against you elves. Could you tell me why a part of this house is collapsed?"

"Sir, Mister Charlus and Miss Dorea were attacked in 1978 by evil, dark wizards. They broke down the wards, even their evil, evil master was there and they killed dear Master and Mistress. They started a dark, magical fire and we were unable to repair the damage. We could only stop the fire from spreading.", said Tippy ashamed.

"I am not mad at you, no worries. But could you tell me why you were unable to repair the house?"

Tippy starts shaking. "We could not. No master gave permission to – to use a part of his powers."

"What? What for do you need your master's powers?"

"For big magic, house elves need a little piece of the masters magic. Asking for permission says that the house elf is weak and unworthy of his master. So we never asked Master James. I knows master James since he was born and not wanted to disgrace him. Not sure if Master James knew."

"I never heard about that. Please tell me more."

The house elf looks very uncomfortable but starts explaining again. "It always been like this. House elves and wizards had a kind of symbiosis always. House elves bind themselves to wizards because they need the magic to survive. It is so little magic that masters not feel it. Therefore the wizard gets our service. But the symbiosis is forgotten more and more. Masters are unhappy when elves ask to use more of their powers, so we never ask. So we can not repair the house."

"Wow. I never knew that. I give you permission to use my powers, but please make sure that I am sleeping or otherwise relaxing before you start."

"Thank you, Master.", the old elf beams.

"How come the Death Eaters could storm in here? Are the wards much weaker than at Peverell Manor?"

"Yes Sir. Peverell Manor is seen as a safe house. The wards are very different. At Peverell Manor the wards are made by very powerful wizards, but it is a very old style. Everyone needs Master's permission to go in and out of the house, even Mistress. That Charlus and James not liked, so never used the safe house. The wards here are more modern and made by goblins, but someone as powerful as the evil wizard that killed Master James can tear them down after a while."

What a shame. Harry's parents might have had a better chance if they used the old safe house.

"Okay, please stock every house with a few bottles of butterbeer and start repairing this house, but don't overexert yourselves. And please direct all my mail here, check it for magic and organize it. I will be back in a few days."

They say their goodbyes and Harry disappears again, this time to Godric's Hollow.

One side of the house is burned black from the roof to the ground and collapsed while one side simply looks very unkempt. The garden is wild, the garden gate is broken and rusty. Harry shudders. His parents died here and his life took a turn to the worse. But not only him, but Sirius's life changed here dramatic. What an awful sight the house must have been to them as he or Hagrid did not expect such a crime scene.

Harry feels like rooted to the spot. On the one hand he wants to go inside and look for mementos of his parents and simply look around in his childhood home. On the other hand he deeply fears going into the house. Would there be blood on the walls or on the floor? Both fought against Voldemort after all. Could he really stand to see where their corpses had lain? And the house does not seem stable enough to go inside, let alone set foot into the upper floor.

So Harry just stands there for a while before he walks through the village. He can see a church and in most towns the graveyard is not far from the church. He finds the graveyard and their graves. It is pathetic that this is the first time he comes here, after all it all was nearly fifteen years ago. He only traces their dates, he has nothing to lie down here. And he can't yet conjure with elven magic.

A few hours later he goes back to Private Drive and straight to bed although it is barely afternoon.

 **London, July 1996**

Harry's sad mood lifts the next evening when he meets Michael in a small Italian restaurant in London. They talk mostly about their choices in careers today.

"I am 22 and I am still not absolutely sure what I want to do. The last years I was kind of an apprentice for my father, but that's not my first choice. Flying carpets are interesting, sure, but I don't want to spend my whole life selling and improving them. I applied for training as a hit-wizard in Sweden. That sounds quite interesting and I like the Swedish attitude."

Harry laughs. "I am kind of in the same spot. At my career counseling I said I wanted to become an auror, but now I am not sure anymore. I hope one day the war ends and then fighting should not be important anymore. I know, that is idealistic, I simply don't want to fight or live in a war zone for my whole life."

"Absolutely understandable. Any new ideas?"

"Yes, two. Generally I would like to make a change in this society. It seems quite unsocial, with so many prejudices and intolerance. I would like to start changing that. On the one hand I would like to be a teacher at Hogwarts, to install tolerance in children. On the other hand, and that is right now my favorite, I would like to open a shop as enchanter. I was fascinated by Kellan's, the shop we first met in front of, but I was appalled by the prices and his attitude, that he only serves the top of society. I could introduce ideas from the muggle world, such as flexible work time. My shop could be an example for such things. The biggest possible profit is not my main objective."

"That is very ambitious, and sounds like a difficult start with gaining customers and so on. But I like the idea."

They pay for the meals and leave the restaurant. "Would you like to come with me and drink a butterbeer in my flat?", Harry asks shyly.

"I thought you lived with your aunt?"

"Yes, mostly. But I inherited this flat from my parents and explored London a bit from there this summer.", Harry half lies.

So they go his flat and sit on the couch, drinking butterbeer and snogging again. Michael even takes his shirt off while Harry half lies on him and explores Michael's upper body with his fingers and mouth.

"You know, Harry, your magic kind of flows and vibrates under my hands. No idea how to describe it. It's very addicting.", Michael whispers between kisses.

"Harry." He suddenly stops kissing. "I don't know about your creature culture, so I have to say it out loud. If I find a partner with my own folk, I will have to leave you. I like you very much, but a partner of my own kind is my only chance of family. And although I hardly know what to do with my future, I know that I definitely want a family."

Harry lies back on the couch. Michael's admission hurts like hell, but it's at least honest.

"Wow. That is quite some news."

"Are you angry?"

"No, I am not. Only shocked and hurt. I think we should call it a night for today."

"Will we continue dating? Although it is not meant for a lifetime?", Michael asks tense.

"Yes. How about the day after tomorrow at 5 p.m? I'll pick you up in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Okay. Bye, Harry."

Harry nods and stays on the couch while Michael leaves the flat. That hurt, but Harry can't really be angry at him for wanting a family. And who knows if the relationship would last, even without the Damokles' Sword?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there,

here is chapter number 4.

Have fun!

 **Privet Drive, July 1996**

Today is Harry's birthday. Against his tradition, he does not stay up to celebrate at midnight but is awakened at 7 a.m. by owls delivering his presents, birthday cards and a huge cake. Ron sends him a book about the history of the Cannons and from Hermione he gets a book about Occlumency. Ouch. Ginny sends him a photo of Harry, her, Ron and Hermione in the common room and Chocolate Frogs. Remus, Sirius and Tonks send him an extensive collection of dueling spells.

"Harry?"

Where does that voice come from? It sounds again and now Harry is sure it comes from his trunk. Of course, the mirror! He picks it out of his trunk and sees Sirius' face.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Sirius. How are you?"

"Better, thanks. I am still using a floatchair and have to take a cup full of Skelegrow and other vile potions every day, but I am getting better. Listen, I am sorry about what I said at the Department of Mysteries. I was so scared that I might loose you, that I did not really think about the things I said. I am really sorry."

"It's okay Sirius, I understand. I should not have rushed into danger without thinking and checking properly. It only led to people getting hurt.", Harry answers with a quiet voice and doesn't look at Sirius.

"It's over and done, Harry."

"How is Tonks by the way?"

"Good, she was at St. Mungo's for the night but now she is as fit as ever."

"Good." It really looked bad the night at the ministry and Harry is glad Tonks was not permanently harmed.

"Now, what have you planned for your birthday?"

Taking Michael to a fair in Scarborough. Not that Harry could tell him that.

"Oh. Nothing really. Just relaxing, eating cake and maybe a nap in the sun. I'll see."

"I am sorry you can't come here, Harry. Dumbledore says with the Death Eaters hunting muggles, your relative need the strongest protection possible. So the wards have to be recharged more than the last years, but the process is far slower than in the years prior. He has the theory that it is due to the Order's threat against your relatives that puts a strain on your relationship with your aunt. I hate that there is nothing I can do."

"Don't worry, Sirius. So far they ignored me, but I have food as much as I want."

"That is still not the best possible solution."

"No, but it is manageable. I don't like my relatives, but I don't want to see them hurt either."

"Okay, Harry. As far as I know it is planned to fetch you on August 31th early in the morning, so you can spend one day here and then catch the Express with the others. Enjoy your day. Bye."

"Bye, Sirius."

It is nice to have contact to Sirius again, but Harry can't shake off the feeling that their relationship will never be as natural and trusting as it was before the Department of Mysteries and the fire call when Sirius criticized that Harry was not much like James.

So there is a whole month with the Dursleys left. So far, was the best summer in his life, despite seeing the Durleys. The Elves, practicing magic, homework and especially Michael distracted him good so far, Harry muses while eating cake for breakfast. The rest of it he sends to his flat with Tippy.

At 5 p.m. Harry picks up Michael and takes him to Scarborough Fair where they take rides and eat Crêpes. Michael is facinated by cotton candy. Although there is something similar in the magical world it is a bit different and he is surprised that muggle can produce such a thing. There is even a music festival. It is a wonderful date and again Harry invites him into his flat. This time they feed each other the cake, most of it is smeared across their faces and licked away.

Harry awakes the next morning, relaxed like he never was before. He cuddles against Michael but it is already a hot summer day so he moves away after a few minutes and stretches.

"Good morning, sleepy.", Michael chuckles next to him.

"Hmmm. Good morning.", Harry yawns and opens his eyes. He sits up in bed and looks around surprised. "How did a Hurricane come into this room?"

Everything besides the bed looks broken and torn, the bed sheets and the curtains are only rags, the lamps besides the bed are broken beyond repair and the bedside tables lie on the floor without their legs.

Michael laughs. "A hurricane! That's kind of what happened." Seeing Harry's skeptical look he explains "You lost control of your magic. It was absolutely fantastic, so wild, untamed and strong, I can hardly describe it. Everything vibrated and flew and broke. I thought it was only a story that this could happen, I never experienced it before. I am kind of honored to witness this."

"Huh? Will I always destroy a bedroom when I have sex in the future?"

"I don't think so. You will learn control, but I am not looking forward to that. It was just so hot and I see it as a compliment for my abilities, too.", Michael answers cheekily.

"Do you want to test that theory? We could see if I destroy the bathroom, too...", Harry asks with a flirtatious smile.

Michael eagerly nods.

 **Privet Drive, the same day**

Hours later, Harry is back in Surrey. Never before was he gone that long and he is very pleased with himself that the light orb lasted this long, it must have been definitely more than 12 hours. He can see it is already quite dim, but that does not matter. Harry goes into the backyard and lies on the lawn in the sun. He is still very relaxed, happy and sleepy. Sure, it was a bit early to jump into bed with Michael after knowing him for about a month, but it feels so good. With Michael he can be a different person, with normal teenage problems and desires. It's like a holiday from his usual emotions, too and very necessary after the depressing last year at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts – how will the relationship with Michael go on when Harry is back at school and Michael possibly in Sweden? Sure, Harry could sneak away on Hogsmeade weekends but that's only a few times in the whole year. After the experience from last night Harry is sure he wants to see Michael more often than that. Sneaking out of the castle is not something he learned by now and he is not sure how far he would be by the end of the summer break even though he made good progress with the light orbs. Athia already explained to him, how to bypass human wards, but he doesn't yet have enough control about his magic to do so.

When Harry opens his eyes again, it's starting to get dark. How long he slept he has no idea but what woke him is his scar. It burns and itches. Harry presses a hand against it, but it does not get better.

"Harry?"

Harry looks around. So absorbed by his scar he did not notice the person under a invisibility cloak next to him before.

"Yes. Remus, is that you?"

"Yes. Hi. Are you okay, Harry? You nearly slept the whole day in the garden, did anything happen? With your relatives?"

"No, Remus. Everything is okay with them. I don't know why I fell asleep, but now my scar is acting up."

"Did you have problems with it last night?"

"No, none at all."

"Strange. There were some attacks last night and Dumbledore was sure Voldemort would send you visions. Don't think too much on it, it is the sad truth about war. It all is so senseless. Why don't you go back into the house? It is nearly 11 p.m. and you don't want to worry your aunt, do you?"

"Sure. Thank you for the books, Remus. Good night."

But is is no good night. Again Harry finds himself in a dream controlled by Voldemort. They step into a small house and inside they meet a handful of Death Eaters. Strangled sobs can be heard and it takes Harry a while to recognize a human form in the corner of the room. It seems to be a couple's bedroom, on the walls there are photographs of them in various holiday areas. The woman from the photographs lies half on the bed, her head lies nearly on the floor and she stares with wide eyes onto the ceiling. Blood drops onto the floor and the bed from a gash in her neck and chest. It's difficult to see if she is still alive, but if she is, the wound seems to be deep and life threatening.

The person on the floor, a man, Harry recognizes, whimpers again and the Death Eaters and Voldemort look at him. He does not look too healthy, either. He is naked and covered in blood from small and not so small cuts all over his body. He shivers and twitches, probably from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Gawain Robards. Nice to meet you and your lovely wife. Did you celebrate your promotion all right?"

The man on the floor glares at Voldemort, fear and determination on his face.

"Fuck of."

"Tsss. Such language. I have to admit, I am disappointed in you. Head Auror and so little wards and such a weak fight. The Ministry doesn't seem very picky when it comes to their leaders. But then, their choices are limited as I killed many of your precursors. Edgar Bones, Charles Potter, Alexander Fawley, they all caught my attention. But you are not worth it, your end will be delivered by my new members. How does that sound to you?", Voldemort laughs and gestures some newly arrived Death Eaters into the room. One of them murmurs a spell and traces patterns on Robards' body with his wand. The auror screams and tries to kick the Death Eater, but without success. Soon the stench of burned skin and hair is in the air. The young Death Eater concentrates his attention on Robards' stomach, hips and tights and soon the victim does not have enough strength to scream and not enough control about his legs to kick. Voldemort grins in satisfaction and leaves the house.

"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter.", he laughs and Harry wakes up.

Harry pants, jumps out of his bed and runs to the bathroom. But he does not make it to the toilet and vomits partly on the floor. Harry retches even when nothing is left. Tears burn in his eyes, his head and throat hurt. Behind himself he can hear Aunt Petunia screech about the vomit on the floor and Vernon's rude comments about nasty vermin soiling his house. Harry pays them no mind when he flushes the toilet and washes his face. He is dizzy and the screaming next to him makes headache even worse. He opens the window and searches for the familiar presence of the Invisibility cloak.

"Who ever is there, please come in. It's an emergency."

"Yes, absolutely an emergency. Clean this mess this instant, boy! Who do you think you are, dirtying my house and ignoring it? Start cleaning!", Vernon bellows.

"What is wrong here?", asks Remus who comes up the stairs, wand in hand and a wary facial expression.

"The boy vomited on the floor and refuses to clean the mess! Absolutely disgusting, don't you learn manners at your school, boy?"

Remus waves his wand and the mess vanishes. "Go back to bed please, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I have to talk to Harry."

Being commanded in his own house does not sit well with Vernon, but a wizard with his wand in hand is very persuading. Mumbling the two go back to their room and lock the door.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I had a vision or a dream, I am not sure. Someone called Gawain Robards is under attack. Voldemort was there and now the new members are torturing him. I don't know if he or his wife has much time left."

"I will call the Order and inform Dumbledore. Please stay inside the house, Harry. I don't have time to organize a replacement guard."

"Sure, good luck, Remus." With that Remus runs out of the house and disapparates.

Harry goes back to his room and locks the door.

He feels absolutely unwell to be in this small room. He expects Remus or someone else to check on him and maybe even tell him if the dream is true, so he doesn't dare to leave the house. And he absolutely doesn't feel like sleeping again this night. So he starts practicing elven magic, but one thought keeps him from concentrating properly. Voldemort wished him a happy birthday in the night between August 1st and August 2nd. Surely he knows when Harry's birthday is, after the whole business with the prophecy. So why did he confuse the dates and did not send Harry anything about the attacks the night before? Harry has absolutely no idea and behind this small detail can't really be a plan hidden, he is convinced.

So Harry practices and broods until he can sense the now familiar invisibility cloak come up the stairs. Harry stands behind the door to his room with his wand raised. It could be a trap, he only now realizes. The only guard is away because of one of Harry's visions so anyone who got around the wards could be on his way to Harry.

The person steps into the room and Harry presses his wand to the other person's throat. "Who are you?", he demands.

"Remus."

"Prove it. What is the main color of your boggard?"

"Silvery white. It is the full moon. Moody would be proud of you, Harry."

Harry takes the wand away and steps around Remus while he takes the cloak of.

"Thanks. Now, what's the news?"

"The Robards were indeed attacked. The Order surrounded the property and attacked the Death Eaters, there was a small battle in which Mr Robards managed to apparate wandlessly to the Ministry. Quite a feat if you ask me. They send backup and together we caught a few new members, but the older ones all got away. Mr Robards is seriously wounded, his wife sadly didn't make it. When we fought our way into the house she was already dead."

"I am sorry to hear that. Mr Robards is the new head auror, isn't he?"

"Yes. I take it you don't read the Prophet anymore? No wonder after last year. Fudge resigned when it became public knowledge that he was informed about Voldemort's return and did not react. He was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour, former head auror and Robards was promoted into Scrimgeour's former office."

"Oh, I didn't know we have a new minister. Is he very different from Fudge?"

"Yes, he will be. As a former auror he knows that a war can't be won with big speeches. He expands the auror forces and the number of trainees in the Auror Academy, but it will take two years for this plans to become effective. Right now he wants to punish the few caught Death Eaters hard and reassure the population that the war will be over soon. But everyone with brains can see that he is too optimistic. Since Voldemort's return was revealed, the Death Eaters killed more than a hundred muggles and a few wizards and witches disappeared. The aurors can't be everywhere at once and attacks on muggles are not their highest priority."

"How awful. What happened last night? I didn't have any vision or dream and you mentioned an attack?"

"Yes. A muggle foster family near London was murdered. It was revealed that they wonderfully took care of a few orphaned wizards and witches over the years and never complained that they were different. They are know for their social commitment by the muggles and the news of their deaths could not be kept secret from them.

Did you practice Occlumency last night? Dumbledore and Snape think he wanted to send you a dream about the attack and didn't achieve a connection with you."

"Occlumency is such a foggy subject, I am never sure if I do it correctly or not. Snape never really explained it. However I wasn't consciously doing it last night."

"Hm."

"Voldemort wished me a happy birthday tonight. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but if he tried to and couldn't last night, it would make sense."

"Yes it would. By the way, the minister promised Dumbledore to send an auror as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That's great, after Umbridge that is absolutely necessary."

"So I heard. I have to go now, Harry. I will see you at Grimmault Place if we don't meet fore then. Bye."

"Bye Remus. Thank you for informing me."

Still unsure whether he should leave the house, Harry calls for Tippy.

"Good morning Tippy, how are you?"

"Good morning, master. Tippy is good, Sir."

"Did any mail arrive for me?"

"Yes, Sir. There is two requests for interviews with different papers, a letter from school and a sack full of fan mail. Which is master willing?"

"The requests and the school letter, please. That's all Tippy, thank you."

Tippy leaves the mail and disappears. The requests for interviews are from the Daily Prophet and Teen Witch Weekly. The first asks about Harry's political opinion about the change in Minister and the second asks about his opinion on the latest fashion and his love life. Harry declines the interviews and answers the Prophet, he might give comments in future if he knew they wouldn't quote him wrong like before.

It is the school letter he really is interested about. It is the yearly list of books and a reminder not to miss the train. Additionally, he receives his Owl scores.

History of Magic – Dreadful

Astronomy – Acceptable

Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

Potions – Exceeds Expectations

Charms – Exceeds Expectations

Divination – Dreadful

Defense against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

Care for magical creatures – Acceptable

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

That's even better that Harry expected. Only his mark in potions is not good enough to continue the course.

Additionally there is a small badge and a letter in his envelop.

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _congratulations on becoming Griffindor's Quidditch Captain. Please note that your ban was canceled by the ministry. You can collect your broomstick from my office in September._

 _Your new appointment for career counseling is on September 2nd . I was surprised to receive your owl about taking additional courses, we will discuss this on the appointment, too._

 _Regards_

 _Professor McGonnagal_

Quidditch captain. Harry can't believe it. Absolutely great.

 **Privet Drive, August 1996**

Apart from dating Michael, Harry spends the rest of the month mostly reading a few of the diaries he took from his family vault. Some are quite pointless, others show his ancestor's political views. There is one written by Alister Potter, Harry's great grandfather, about his worries when Voldemort first approached the Wizengamot with muggleborn discriminating bills. He was rejected, but with a narrow majority. This worried Alister Potter greatly and he made is opinion known. This might be one of the reasons, why Voldemort targeted the Potters even before the prophecy.

The most interesting diary is written by Elenore Peverell. She writes, she is happily married, but does not have any children, even after years of marriage and is quite worried about this. After some time her husband falls for an unknown woman. Elenore writes about the deep feelings between herself and her husband and the uncertainty when the other woman becomes more and more important. The husband even commissions a portrait of her. Although she never calls the "foreign beauty" an elf, it it is indicated that she is one. She even has a child with Elenore's husband in 1899. But barely two days after the baby is born, representatives of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures enter their house by force and arrest the foreign beauty. When they ask whose child it is, Elenore steps forward and claims the baby. The baby looks much like her husband, so no one asks further questions. The woman looks relieved that her child is safe before she is forcefully dragged away. A week later they hear from a friend who works in the ministry that the woman died whilst experiments. Her husband is heartbroken. Elenore raises the child like her own and tries to forget the other woman. She calls the little baby girl Marianne.

Harry closes the diary when it becomes clear that there is no further useful information. He recalls that the Peverell woman who married into the Potter line and brought their heirlooms with her, was called Marianne from the family tree. It would make sense that it could be the same person. As far as Harry can remember, there was no other Marianne in his family. Sadly, there is no way to prove beyond doubt that it is true. But Harry is quite sure to have found his connection with the elven society. Athia's theories are both true. Someone with an elven parent married into his family and had a different parent than reported. And the elf had probably not enough time to tell the other elves about the baby, because she was arrested only two days after giving birth.

Harry plans to tell Athia when he next visits her. She already invited him to a big feast on the full moon in September.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there,

here is chapter number 5.

AnnaMerteuil: Sorry, this won't be a draco/harry fanfiction. My first thought was Harry/Remus/Sirius, but I don't think I could write that convincingly. Right now I aim for Harry/Charlie.

Have fun!

 **Privet Drive, August 1996**

In a few days Harry would be fetched to Grimmault Place so he decides it is time to tell the Dursleys. He goes down the stairs in the evening and follows the sounds of the TV into the sitting room. The three Dursleys are sitting there watching a comedy show with very simple humor.

"Hello. Can we talk for a minute?", Harry asks and receives short glares but no answer.

"If you turn off the TV, I will be done in very few minutes." Again he does not receive an answer. Harry steps towards the TV and touches it with a finger. He then wills a small amount of magic to flow out of it and into the TV. With more than the tiny bit it would break and not simply turn off.

"How dare you use your freakishness in my house?", roars Vernon.

"Be quiet. You can even be heard on the street and there is a wizard or witch outside."

"What does such a person have to to in this area?", Vernon demands to know.

"That is not my point. My point is, that in a few days I will be fetched by some friends and be gone. I will not come back next year. August 31st is the last time we see each other."

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish."

"I have to warn you. There are wards around this house that prevent evil wizards and witches from coming here. The wards are recharged by me staying here in the summer. So next summer when I don't come back, they will fall and you are in danger."

"Why should we be in danger? We have nothing to do with your kind!"

"There is a civil war in the magical world. One fraction deeply dislikes muggles, such as you, and kill them. Do you remember the news about the dead foster family? Or the mist outside although it is summer? Magical people and creatures did that."

"But we never associated with your lot. Why should they harm us? How should they find us?"

"They like torturing and killing muggles for no reason. It is know that I grew up with muggles, so they will look for you in order to torture and kill you just to hurt me. They don't know I don't like you. I am sure, your name and address is somewhere in a file at the Ministry, where it is absolutely not safe from the evil people."

"Then I demand police protection! From the real police and your kind! We took you in against better judgment and we will not suffer because of our good hearts!"

Harry grins. "The muggle police is powerless against them and the magical police has enough to do without you. Protecting muggles is not their highest priority."

Vernon gulps and looks helpless.

"What do you suggest?", asks Petunia. Her voice is hard and unfriendly although a hint of fear can be heard.

"Move away from here. The best solution is changing your name and leaving the country."

"That's ridiculous! This is our house, my working place is in this town and I refuse to be displaced by your kind!", roars Vernon.

"The alternative is dieing a painful death."

"Can't they install new wards? One that work after you left?", asks Dudley.

"No. You are muggles, so you can't maintain a magical ward. And it would cause huge problems with electricity if someone tried. There is one ward that hides the entire property, but then your neighbors couldn't see the house either and you would appear from thin air as soon as you step onto the street. It is not manageable." 

"And what about the current wards? Can't they be prolonged?", asks Petunia.

"No. Those are blood wards, so they are fueled by us being related. When I don't come back, there is no magic for the wards and I refuse to come back ever again. It wouldn't be a solution for long anyway, as the ward would fall as soon as I am 17 and of age. So you know what might happen. You have essentially one year to make a decision and take action."

With that Harry goes back to his room. He feels guilty for they way he talked to them but they annoy him so much that he fought to be civil for the whole conversation.

 **Privet Drive, August 1996**

Today Harry is escorted to Grimmault Place. He stand up very early in the morning and makes sure that his family diaries and the elven books are well hidden under his clothes in his trunk. Hedwig is her cage and ruffles her feathers whenever Harry picks up the cage.

The doorbell rangs and Harry drags his trunk down the stairs. He can hear Uncle Vernon complain in the the bedroom, but the fat man doesn't dare to come out while at least one full grown wizard is at his door. Harry doesn't plan on saying goodbye, either.

Outside the door there are Kingsley Shacklebold and Tonks.

"Hey Harry. How was your summer?", Shacklebold asks with his deep voice.

"Hi. Nice and quiet. The Dursleys didn't bother me and I read a lot. The collection of dueling spells is very intriguing, Tonks. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get started. If we are late we'll have to sit through one of Moody's lectures on safety."

"Okay. How are we getting to … - there?"

"By apparating. We have to walk a small distance out of the town and then we can go straight to our destination."

"Before we go I have a question. What did Tonks break the morning we first met?"

"Nice question, Moody would be proud of you. Tonks broke a water glass and it was late in the evening last year.", Shacklebold answers grinning.

So they walk through a few streets while making small talk. Both aurors are surprised and a bit disappointed that Harry is not interested in joining the force anymore, but both are very understanding of his reasons.

Apparating is not a very comfortable way of travelling, Harry muses. It is nearly as uncomfortable as using the floo. Harry feels like he is pushed through a very narrow pipe, it is very different from the elven version. With that Harry is familiar and feels only an intense prickling all over his skin.

"Apparating for the first time?", Tonks asks.

"Yes. It is so strange, I wonder why Fred and Gorge are so fascinated by it.", Harry grumbles.

"It becomes easier with time. Merlin, I needed hundreds of attempts to make it and I splinched myself often. And remaining standing was a problem too. But apparating makes you very independent and it is time saving. So sill the best option, compared to floo and brooms.", Tonks explains.

"Hm. How old do you have to be to learn - ", Harry doesn't get to finish his question because Sirius comes floating through the hallway.

"Harry! You are finally here! How were the muggles?", he asks enthusiastic and hugs Harry. Sirius looks a bit pale, but not abnormally so, and just as thin as he was last June. When Sirius ends the hug, Harry feels a small pulling feeling in his magic. It reminds him of the draining feeling while maintaining his Patronus, but now he doesn't consciously use a charm and the draining is not as strong. It's not uncomfortable, but strange nonetheless.

"Hi Sirius. They were quiet and didn't annoy me.", Harry answers before someone notices his silent pause.

"Good. Hurry along, breakfast is ready."

Harry follows Sirius into the kitchen. It is a very strange sight, Sirius in a floatchair, and it makes Harry feel guilty.

"Harry!"

Before Harry can reply, Hermione hugs him wildly. "It's so good to see you. How was your summer? Were the muggles nice? Did you do all your homework? Are you satisfied with your OWL scores?", Hermione asks without giving Harry the opportunity to answer any of them.

"I'm fine, Hermione. And one question at a time."

But before Hermione can start questioning again, Harry is greeted by every Weasley and Remus, and Mrs Weasley demands they eat breakfast before is gets cold.

While eating Harry is a bit confused about the lack of conversation, especially around the Weasleys. Everyone is concentrated on his or her plate, only Remus, Sirius and Tonks are talking quietly. It's definitely not a comfortable silence.

"Ginny? What is it with this strange atmosphere?", Harry wishers to Ginny who is sitting next to him.

"Mom and Charlie had a major row at the beginning of the hollidays and it only grew worse with time. The atmosphere is cold and non-talkative since then. I am really glad to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.", Ginny whispers back.

"What did they argue about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, but let's talk after breakfast. It's a long story that doesn't fit mealtime."

Harry nods and finishes his bacon and eggs. He even has to shield his plate from Mrs Weasley who wants to give Harry a second helping although he is more than full. It angers him a bit. He is not a small child and especially not _her_ small child!

Harry swallows his angry reply to Mrs Weasley's observation that he should eat much more as he is already quite slim and follows Ron, Hermione and Ginny to he room he stayed in last year.

"So, what was the row about?", Harry asks.

"Mom and Charlie don't agree concerning his style of living. Mom wants him to find a wife and settle down, but Charlie is not interested in women at all."

"Charlie is gay?", asks Hermione surprised.

"Yes. Mom always thought is was just a phase at school and he would outgrow it. But Charlie only ever dated one girl in seventh year, it wasn't even long and none since then. I mean, many boys experiment with other boys at school, however most marry women in the end. Fred, George and Bill all experimented. From what I overheard in the row, Charlie was with some men in Rumania, but not in a serious relationship."

"So your Mom doesn't approve of Charlie being gay?", Harry asks cautiously.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Mom isn't a homophobic. She can't accept it, because she wants him to be happy and thinks he can't be really happy without a family on his own."

"But why the pressure now? Charlie is what? 23 years old? That's plenty of time to discover yourself and the settle down.", Hermione asks hotly.

"Charlie is 24. So by wizards and witches standards, he is a bit old to not be in a serious relationship."

"Why? Why do wizards and witches have children this early in life, anyway?", Hermione frowns.

"It's an old myth. It was said that the later a couple has children, the less magical power would they inherit. It's nonsense, but we still start families early. Sure, your magical power grows weaker with age, but mostly in the decade before your natural death. And you still have time to live your dreams when your children are at Hogwarts."

"So the problems are mainly your parent's expectations, not Charlie being gay?", Harry asks.

"You could say that.", Ginny agrees.

Harry bites his lip. He is still curious, but asking too many questions might raise suspicions about his sudden interest. After debating with himself, he simply has to know more.

"How is being homosexual seen in the magical world in general? I mean, an author my Aunt adored came out last summer and she suddenly threw out all his books and stuff."

"Traditionally, being with someone your own gender is seen neutral. For the head of family and the heir it is unthinkable because they are expected to continue their family line. Every other member of a family has to ask their head of family for permission before becoming involved. So in a small family you would hardly have a chance because you have to make sure your family name survives, but in a big family you have a higher chance. Our family is not that traditional, Charlie and father could accept that they don't agree and I highly doubt that father would forbid Charlie his life style anyway."

"That sounds very traditional. I mean, you hardly have a choice in your preference.", Hermione criticizes.

"What if the head of family is gay? Couldn't he become involved with someone without anyone's permisson?", Harry asks.

"Most persons become head of family when they are older, so in traditional families they would already be married and there are hardly any ways to end a marriage in the magical world. A widower or unmarried head of family would be free to make this decision but would have to consider his family's future. Family and traditions are valued very highly by wizards and witches. Some family names are already extinct, mostly because there was "only" a female child but few because the last remaining male refused to marry. Today our society is a bit more open, but a family being in danger of extinction because of homosexuality would still be a scandal. And adoptions hardly ever happen in our society because children are valued that much. I wouldn't be an option concerning the blood line, anyway."

"Why are you suddenly so interested anyway, Harry?", asks Hermione suspicionsly.

"Oh, I just realized this summer that there are many things I don't know about the magical world. Especially politics and how the society works.", Harry answers quickly. Hermione doesn't look convinced.

"So, is Charlie happy with his life style?", Harry changes the topic quickly.

"I am not sure, it is so complicated. Charlie says he is gay and that is final, but he didn't have a lasting relationship with any man either. For some time he was very happy with changing partners, some of them even his colleges from work, discovering new things and so on, but right now, he seems unsatisfied and restless. And the problem with Mom doesn't make it any easier for him. I think he only now realizes that being gay will most certainly prevent him from having own children."

"And I think your Mom is unhappy with Sirius and Remus living a homosexual relationship in the open. She seems to think they infected Charlie or are a bad example for her children.", Hermione muses.

Harry chokes on his glass of water. "Sirius and Remus are gay?!"

"Yes, how could you have missed this? You are very unobservant, Harry.", Hermione scolds.

Sirius and Remus are gay and an item? Why didn't they tell him? Did they fear he was homophobic? Or did they consider their relationship with Harry to be less close than he thought? Either possibility hurts a lot.

"Could we please change the topic finally? I am not keen to discuss gay love, my brother's love life or Sirius and Remus. It's simply unnatural and revolting.", Ron says. It's his first part in the whole conversation and he actually looks a bit green.

"Don't be so narrow minded, Ron. Homosexuality is absolutely acceptable.", Hermione scolds again. But is doesn't sound like something she is convinced of, more like something you are supposed to think and say.

The topic is changed anyway. They talk about the upcoming school year, OWLs and Quidditch, but Harry only listens with half an ear. He is unpleasantly surprised that his friend are not very accepting of gay people. Come to think of it, Ron often thinks in stereotypes and finds it hard to accept anything out of the norm. A bit like the Dursleys. The bigger surprise is Hermione. Someone who feels strongly for house elves and werewolves doesn't feel too supportive for gays? The day will come that Harry tells them about him being gay or bi, but definitely not today.

And there is an additional topic that Harry never really thought of before: having children. Sure, Harry always thought that he would have children at some point in the future and didn't give the topic much thought. But with his recent realization that he likes men, it is not a matter of course anymore. Even if the relationship with Michael only lasts a year or two, the problem remains. Should Harry try to verify if he is gay or bi? At least he was attracted to Cho, even if the relationship didn't work out. And if it gets out that Harry has a boyfriend, Michael's life would become very uncomfortable with the scandal. Those are topics best discussed with Sirius, but Harry is unsure about bringing up such personal topics, after all Sirius didn't even tell Harry about his relationship with Remus. Not that he was required to tell Harry, but until the incident at the Department of Mysteries, he thought they were close enough to share such news.

"Harry? Harry!", Ron waves his hand in front of Harry's face.

"What?"

"Would you lend me your transfiguration homework? Just for pointers. Mine is half way done and Hermione refuses to help me."

"You should do your homework on your own, Ronald. In exams there is no one to help you either.", Hermione criticizes.

"Okay, Ron.". Harry stands up and searches to the scroll in his trunk while Hermione looks at him disapprovingly. Her facial expression changes radically when she sees how long Harry's essay is.

"Wow, that's as long as mine!"

"Don't sound so surprised that I did my homework.", answers Harry annoyed.

"And it is good, too.", states Ron while looking through the essay.

"Why did your handwriting change so dramatically?", asks Ginny while reading over Ron's shoulder.

"There you can see how bored I was at the Dursleys. I did all my homework thoroughly, read all the books on duelling spells and even improved my handwriting.", Harry summarizes.

Shortly afterward they are called for lunch. Harry sits down opposite of Sirius and Remus and watches them while eating. Their behavior is friendly and not overly affectionate, all in all nothing Harry recognizes as hints of their relationship. Sure, Remus butters the bread for Sirius' soup because his hands are shaking, but a friend would do that, too. Harry realizes, that he is not the only one watching Remus and Sirius and so goes back to eating, focused on his plate. Mrs Weasley is watching the men, too. Her facial expression is not curious, like Harry's, but resentful. Additionally, Tonks is sneaking glances at Remus, looking kind of hurt and jealous. With at least two persons who are not approving towards their relationship, it is no wonder that Sirius and Remus seem to be keeping it quiet. But it still hurts that neither shared their secret with Harry, no matter how they thought his attitude to be.

"Sirius, how are you?", Harry asks after a while.

"I am doing okay. Sure, the floatchair is really annoying and the potions are disgusting, but with a bit more time I am as good as new.", Sirius replies with a smile. Next to him Remus doesn't look to convinced.

"Two months and you are sill on Skelegrow? Are you keeping something from me?"

"No, absolutely not. Bella hit me with a very dark curse. The old dark families have their own secret curses and she probably hit me with one of them, invented by the Lestranges. Anyway, it is not from the Blacks because I searched through the family library. So, because the curse is unknown, it is also unknown how to cure it effectively. It should still be remediable, but with much time and effort. So I am still on potions for the foreseeable future.", Sirius explains.

"A further problem are the potions. There are stronger potions than the ones Sirius takes, but their ingredients are more expensive and we are on a tight budget. Also it would raise suspicions if so many expensive ingredients are bought by someone else as a potions lab. And there could be complications with the curse and high-level potions, after all we can't bring him to a specialist.", Remus explains further. At Sirius chiding look he adds. "No need to sugarcoat your condition. Harry is nearly an adult now and can handle the truth."

"Where does that change of heart come from? A month ago you agreed not to burden him with every detail and now you tell him. Not that I mind, but what changed?", asks Sirius.

"He smells like an adult.", at Hermiones questioning look he elaborates "it is kind of a pack instinct. Last summer Harry smelled like a child, a pup so to speak. Pups are strongly protected in a pack, but now he looses this scent and my protection instinct lessens. Harry is nearly an adult, so can be confronted with the hard facts of life."

"Do you consider Ron and me as adults?", Hermione asks curiously.

"Not yet. You are loosing the scent, too, but you still smell more like a child than an adult whereas Harry smells more like an adult than a child."

"But I am nearly ten months older than Harry. How is that possible?"

"Physical age and mental maturity don't necessarily go hand in hand. Harry had a difficult life so far, so matured earlier and faster, despite his physical age. Otherwise a Patronus at age thirteen would be absolutely impossible. Harry had to be mentally mature enough to really understand and adapt to the concept and enough control about his magic to project it into the charm.", Remus explains patiently.

"Hm.", Hermione makes, deep in thought.

"Oh, Harry, have you read the Prophet lately?", she asks after a while.

"No, why?"

"There was an article a week ago, the minister forced Professor Snape to set the mark that allows you to continue Potions at Exceeds Expectations, not Outstanding like before. They hope to gain more applicants for auror training. For healer applicants it is good, too. So you can still take the course in order to become an auror.", Hermione says excitedly.

"Oh. I am not sure if I want to continue the subject anyway. I don't want to become an auror anymore. Sure, I don't yet know what I want to do, but my today's favorites don't require potions.", Harry answers.

"You can't drop a subject because right now you don't think you need it. That is irresponsible.", Hermione chides.

"And you can't interfere in my education whenever you please. Those are my decisions.", Harry snaps.

Hermione sighs and goes back to her dessert.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there,

thank you for the nice reviews. You are right, number 5 was my best chapter so far. I hope many good will follow.

I looked through my previous chapters and saw that this website deleted my empty lines between paragraphs. I don't like that because there has to be empty space sometimes even without a change of scene. Do you have a suggestion how I can solve that? I now added lines with ***, but I would like empty space better.

I'm on holiday next week, so I will upload chapter 7 next saturday.

Now, here is chapter 6.

Have fun!

 **Grimmault Place, July 1996**

They spend the rest of the day relaxing in the drawing room. Ron does last-minute-homework, much to Hermiones exasperation, she tells about the holiday in Norway with her parents, Ginny gushes about Dean and her new pygmy puff and Harry doesn't have much to tell. As far as his friends know, he spend the whole summer with his relatives and sometimes Harry catches himself in the last moment before blurting out that he did something additional this summer. So the conversation becomes quite boring within minutes.

Right now Hermione goes on and on about the upcoming school year. "Did you know the sixth and seventh year is nothing like those before?"

"Really?", Harry asks sarcastic, Ron snorts and hides behind his potions book.

"Yes. The first five years are about understanding the concept of magic and practicing to apply yourself. At that age people are magically to weak to try big and exhausting spells. Sixth and seventh year are about gaining power as well as knowledge. The books say something about training your magical core and I am dying to know how exactly that works.", Hermione babbles.

"My brothers only say that everything gets more difficult and the workload is enormous.", answers Ron darkly. "As if we didn't have enough homework last year."

Harry doesn't listen to the rest of the conversation about the importance of education and so on. He takes a book out of his rucksack that he already packed for tomorrow and takes a notebook with elven vocabulary out of it. The notebook is glamored to look like his sixth year charms book and is his very first glamor that he used on an item instead of his body. Right now he wants to test if it worked good enough that Hermione will recognize the cover.

Sure thing, Hermione asks "What are you reading, Harry?"

Harry holds his breath and doesn't look up from the page. "Just the sixth year charms book." He lifts the book up so Hermione sees the cover.

But the look of satisfaction about Harry reading ahead doesn't come. "Harry! The writing on the cover looks like it became very wet, so blurry. How could you damage your textbook before the school year even started? Unbelievable!", Hermione chides.

"Oh, just shut up, Hermione.", Harry snaps and stands up. He puts the book back into the rucksack and leaves the room. He strolls around the house and realizes, that he hardly saw half of it last summer. It is much bigger than Potter or Peverell manor, but even in its prime time it must have been too big and not very unwelcoming.

After a while he strolls to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Outside the kitchen he hears the unmistakable voice of his potions professor.

"The potions for the mutt and the order are in what you call a potions lab on the first floor, make sure to bottle them in half an hour, Lupin.", Snape drawls and walks out of the room without waiting for a reply, directly in front of Harry.

"Potter.", he sneers. It doesn't sound like a greeting, but an unpleasant observation.

"Professor", Harry replies neutrally.

The dark haired man raises an eyebrow and walks away.

At the table in the kitchen sits Remus with a Daily Prophet, Molly Weasley is cooking.

"Harry, dear. You are early for dinner, but sit down already. The stew is ready in very few minutes."

"Oh. Ah... I should probably wash my hands then. I think I touched something sticky.", Harry lies.

"Good boy.", Mrs Weasley beams.

Good boy? Am I a dog?, Harry thinks but walks out of the kitchen nonetheless. So, the potions lab is on the first floor. He searches for it. Most rooms on this floor seem to be storage rooms. The fourth door he opens leads into a small potions lab. No wonder Snape wasn't satisfied with the interior. There are six cauldrons and all seem to be cooling down, because there is no flame under them.

Athia said that elven blood only makes healing potions of all kinds more effective. Other potions are not affected. The blood has to be fresh and willingly given and must be added to the potion in the cooling phase, which should be right now. Elven blood in potions is not easy to recognize, because the only visible effect is a minimal color change. With every drop of blood the potion becomes more orange or red, depending on the potion. If more than the ideal amount of blood is added, the potion becomes more and more blue with every drop because of chemical reactions that Harry didn't understand when Athia explained about them. A deep blue potion is not more effective than a potion with the ideal amount of blood. The humans never believed this and demanded deep blue potions when they traded potions or ingredients with elves. Therefore they called them "blue blooded beasts", an unloved nickname that also indicated that elves were arrogant and condescending.

Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts and concentrates on the potions in front of himself. The first is unmistakable a bruise salve, like Harry's class made in fourth year. The salve looks creamy and bright orange. Harry picks up a knife and concentrates on cleaning it with elven magic. It wouldn't do to get an infection because of a nasty ingredient. The knife shines and Harry cuts his thumb. The knife and the pain are sharper than expected and the drops start falling into the cauldron. The orange color intensifies. After about twelve drops Harry pulls his hand away from the small cauldron. In the bright orange color a bit of blue would be eye catching.

Next to the small cauldron is a big iron one with a liquid that looks a bit like old porridge. The stench bites Harry's nose and tears form in his eyes. Yes, unmistakable skelegrow. A red or blue coloring would be very noticable, but blue more so than red. Harry lets blood drip into the cauldron. Luckily the potion only starts to shine a bit in red, in the nearly dark room it looks like an odd effect of the light. After a few drops Harry pulls his hand away again.

The next potion Harry recognizes too because of his numerous stays in the hospital wing. A standard healing drought. For cuts you only take half a vile, for a big would you have to take several ones in order to achieve anything. The potion is grass green and Harry decides to try the ideal amount of blood. He counts seventeen drops until the potion starts becoming a bit blue. All in all it is now dark green like the curtains in the Slytherin common room. So the ideal number of drops is around sixteen. Harry smiles at the thought of Snape, thinking he made a potion which color is of. Harry repeats his action at the second and third cauldron full of healing drought.

The last cauldron is big and made of a dark metal. The potion smells acidic and foul. Harry doesn't recognize it and wonders if he should add blood or not. He decides to do it, it doesn't have a bad consequence in case it is not a healing potion of any kind. The dropping of blood out of his finger already slowed down, so Harry presses against his finger over the cauldron. The red color swirls in the cauldron and mixes with the potion much slower than in the other cauldrons. When the otherwise murky brown potion becomes a bit blue, Harry fulls his hand away a final time. He cleans the knife again and hurries out of the room.

Donating a bit blood took longer than expected and he doesn't want to run into Remus on his way to bottle the potions. On the ground floor Harry washes his hands for good measure and goes back into the kitchen where his friends are already eating. Remus is not to be seen and Tonks takes over the task of cutting the meat on Sirius' plate. Sirius doesn't look as accepting as he was with Remus, but is otherwise very quiet.

After dinner Mrs Weasley shoos them into their rooms to pack for their departure and doesn't listen to Harry who is already packed due to not unpacking this morning. He would prefer to spend a quiet evening with Sirius and Remus and maybe asking if he missed something, but it is no use. When a heated discussion starts between Sirius and Molly about him going to bed because of his condition, Harry forgoes his wish and strolls back to the room he shares with Ron for the night.

Ron moans about the still not finished potions essay and throws various items into his trunk. Hermione stays away, not to pack but because she is still angry at Harry for snapping at her earlier and at Ron for an unknown reason. Harry sits on his bed and opens the glamored notebook again and reads until it is time to go to bed.

At the beginning, Harry thought learning the elven language would take one or two years, maybe three until perfection, but now he knows better. The language is complicated as hell. Most important is the pronunciation, therefore Athia wrote it behind the words in the notebook, but Harrys mouth objects to making this musical sounds. And he can hardly practice sitting in the same room as Ron. Additionally, there are often two words with the same meaning to be used in different situations which Harry finds very hard to remember. And the last time Harry visited, Athia showed him the elven version of runes. They are very delicate and complicated. Mostly they are used for wards and enchantments, a topic Harry is more and more interested in. The runes can be combined with each other by drawing them into each other, without changing them too much. Very complicated and a topic Harry is by far not ready for.

 **Grimmault Place, September 1996**

Like every year, September 1st is a very stressful day around the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny are still packing while Harry and Hermione are sitting on their trunks. They could start eating breakfast so they don't have to hurry eating, but Mrs Weasley wants them to wait for Ron and Ginny so she doesn't have to look aver everyone separately. Again, Harry gets the impression that she doesn't take him seriously but considers him a small child. Although he only was at Grimmault Place for around 24 hours, she annoys him greatly. It's probably better he didn't have to put up to it the whole summer or Mrs Weasley might have found someone else to argue with.

Finally Ron comes down last and they have breakfast. Harry is not very hungry in the hurry, so he puts away his plate and lets Hedwig out of her cage so she can fly ahead to Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry." Remus comes down the stairs.

"Good morning Remus. Did this ruckus wake you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind. I wanted to be up in time to say goodbye. Now, Harry... did anything big happen this summer?"

"Oh. I would like to ask you the same question.", Harry is curious whether Remus would mention his relationship with Sirius.

"No, nothing major happened. Now, would you please answer the same question?"

"No, nothing happened with me neither.", Harry replies. He is sad to lie straight to Remus face, but if he and Sirius can't be honest, Harry can't too.

Remus looks at him suspiciously and nods then.

"Okay. If anything happens, you can always call Sirius or me. Now that you have the mirror, it is very easy."

Harry agrees. Right now the Weasleys and Sirius come out of the kitchen, followed by Tonks and Shacklebold.

"Have a nice year at school, Harry. I'll ask Dumbledore if you can come for Christmas.", Sirius says while hugging him.

They finish their goodbyes and the two aurors take them to King's Cross by portkey. They land in a corner a bit away from the train where Moody awaits them. Tonks will be on the train to ensure the safety after changing into the Trolley Lady, who was send home by Moody. Shortly afterward they board the train.

There are only few minutes left before eleven o'clock, so there are many students on the corridor and in the compartments. A soon as Harry comes close, all their attention is on him. Some girls wink and blush, some greet him, others turn around demonstratively and some even scowl and sneer at him. Harry quickly drags his friends into a compartment.

"What's up with them? I thought they all know by now that I am not a lunatic like the Prophet suggested last year! Why are they acting so strange?", Harry asks angrily.

"Sorry Harry, we have to go to the prefect meeting.", Hermione states after putting away her trunk and drags Ron with her. Harry is now alone with Ginny and is not sure what to think of it. Yesterday she was very attentive towards him and often threw him coy glances.

"They don't think you are a lunatic. But some of them or their parents can count to three from the facts in the Prophet. One, you fought Death Eaters and even _him himself_ about a prophecy. Two, the prophecy in question was label with your name and his. And three, your history with him indicates that you are his nemesis and our best bet on defeating him. So many people will like you a lot, other not at all."

"That's stupid. Those people change their opinion on me every year, doesn't this seem strange to them themselves?"

"I hardly think they would mind."

The rest of the journey is uneventful. Neville and Luna join the two in the compartment and tell about their summer. Neville's grandmother was so proud of him for standing up to Death Eaters that she bought him a new wand and some rare seeds of very exotic plants for his greenhouse at home. Luna tells about the animals she and her father explored this summer. Ron and Hermoine finally come back to them when they step out of the carriages and step into the warm Entrance Hall. Compared to the cool and a bit misty weather outside, it is especially welcoming.

The friends go into the Great Hall where Luna leaves for the Rawenclaw table and take their seats. All the while Harry is very conscious of the many staring people. Some girls he never paid attention to even greet him while passing and then giggle madly.

Bewildered Harry turns back to his friends. Ron looks a bit jealous at the attention Harry is receiving. "What was that about?", he asks clueless.

"They seemingly decided that this year I am no lunatic and thus worth their attention. Let's see how long that lasts.", Harry answers gloomily.

"I don't know, Harry. They might finally see your true character and what you stand for. After all, you grew up to be quite an eye-catcher this summer.", Ginny blushes and goes down the table to Dean.

"What?!", Ron nearly shouts.

"Yes, Harry is attractive. Look at those eyes and his built. Anyway, please consider that girls that age often keep their eyes open for potential husbands. It's after all tradition to marry quite young. Hogwarts is _the_ place to meet people of your own age, in the magical world there are no big universities like in the muggle world. My parents for example met while studying to become dentists, they didn't have the same courses because my father started two years earlier, but yet they met and caught each other's attention. In this world, that would mean Hogwarts.", Hermione explains.

"You find Harry attractive?", Ron asks alarmed.

"Yes." at Hermione's answer Harry playfully sticks his tongue out to Ron and turns his attention towards the sorting "Obviously this summer he was well fed, Moody's threat towards the Dursleys seems to be very helpful. It's only sad that he had to threat them, it should be self-evident to look after a relative under your care."

The sorting comes to an end after a short time. There are less new students than the years prior, although Hermione once told him she read in a book that the birth rate became much higher after Voldemort's fall in 1981. Maybe some of them are at school on the continent.

At the head table there is no hint at the new DADA teacher's identity, his or her seat is empty. Otherwise the usual teachers are there. Dumbledore stands up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Due to the current war, the wards around the castle were reconditioned and strengthened this summer. As long as you stay on the grounds and follow your teachers' commands, this place is one of the safest in Britain. Additionally, an auror squad is responsible for Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

I am sorry to say that our new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts can't be with us this fine evening. Due to personal reasons he will arrive this Sunday and take up classes on Monday. Please acknowledge with applause even in absence: Professor Gawain Robards."

The applause is lukewarm, many people look at each other confused and whisper.

"Professor Robards was attacked this summer, actually he should have become Head Auror. Most details were kept quiet.", Hermione whispers.

"I know. I was kind of there. He looked really bad, I am glad he is up and about so soon.", Harry whispers and they look shocked. Before Hermione can chide him for having another vision, Harry turns back towards the headmaster. What follows is the usual speech, the list of forbidden things, the forbidden forest, etc and a huge feast. Ron eats with his mouth half open, like usually and Hermione looks annoyed at this lack of manner. Ginny sits next to Dean and they whisper while Harry concentrates on eating. Until now he never realized how much his food choice changed in the last months. He know that elves don't eat much meat, because of their close connection to nature they prefer to keep killing animals to a reasonable small amount. The Dursleys hardly gave him meat to eat and yesterday he only ate a small portion of it. Compared to what he ate the feast in the last years and especially to Ron's food choice, who is eating one chicken leg with each of his hands, he eats nearly vegetarian. Why does he adapt to the elven society even with the meals, although he only heard once that they don't eat much meat? Is culture more genetic than he thought before?

Of course he doesn't come to a conclusion and soon they finish eating and go to their tower. Hermione calls it a night early to be well rested on the first school day, which is a Wednesday. Ron and Harry play a game of chess before they go to bed, too. There Harry waits for Ron to fall asleep and when his loud, regular snores fill the room, Harry slips out of bed and opens his trunk. It is a bit more tidy than last year, so Harry puts his hands into it without the danger of being poked by a broken quill. He pushes as much magic into his hands as he can and creates light orbs again. In the trunk the light of the orbs can't catch anyone's attention if he is not yet asleep. Creating such light orbs is still a very effective way of learning to control and use his magic. They last now around two days, which is a good progress in just four months, but there is still much left to learn. Afterward, Harry hides the orbs under old muggle clothes and goes back to bed.

 **Great Hall, September 1996**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are quite early for breakfast and receive their schedules from Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter. Our appointment about your choice of classes and career counseling has to be rescheduled. Please come to my office tomorrow after dinner instead of today. The headmaster awaits you in his office today at eight. Don't be late.", she informs him shortly.

"What does Dumbledore want to see you about?", Ron asks with a mouth full of toast.

"No idea.", Harry answers.

"What does she mean with your choices of classes? I thought you only needed a further appointment for career counseling?", Hermione asks curiously.

"I'd like to take Arithmancy and Runes this year, because I'm still not sure what I would like to do after Hogwards. With additional courses I have further options, so I want to sit the exams in muggle studies, too. But without attending the pointless course.", Harry explains and Hermione beams at his thoughtfulness.

"Exactly, Harry. I am so proud that you take your future seriously. How do you want to do it?"

"I am not sure yet, that is the appointment about."

"Mental, both of you.", Ron sighs exasperatedly, thankfully with an empty mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there,

my holiday in Stockholm was great, from now on I will update again on Fridays. Here is the seventh chapter.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, September 1995**

Soon they head to their first class witch is transfiguration.

"Welcome to your first lesson in transfiguration on NEWT level. All of you showed promising talent and dedication on your OWL exams to be in this class. Be aware that with unacceptable grades on your exams at the end of the year, you will not be allowed to continue the course. And without at least three passed NEWT exams, you can't graduate. This is very rare and prevents you from getting any well paid job in the magical world. So be warned.

Sixth and seventh year is not only about learning new spells. You already know the theory of magic so learning a spell from the library should be possible for everyone of you. The last two years before graduation are also about expanding your magical core thus expanding the magic accessible to you. This result you earn through frequently use a huge amount of your magical energy, so it regenerates faster and stronger, like a muscle. All your courses follow this concept. Don't confuse exercising your magical core with magical exhausting. The latter is a serious medical condition and is not an objective of any course. The extend how far you can develop your magical core is individual, a combination between genes and the dedication you show in exercising your core. Additionally, because you are nearly adults, we can trust you to handle a growing workload. So schedule your activities carefully. Consider, that your marks especially on the NEWTs will influence your working life strongly."

After Professor McGonagall's short speech, Ron already looks overworked while Hermione switches between looking challenged and afraid. For the rest of the lesson, they review transfigurations from last year and learn about the theory behind conjuration. It is somewhere in between transfiguration and charms, so it will be taught in both classes.

The next lesson is Charms, where they start with nearly the same speech and the first tries on conjuration. It is very hard and exhausting, Professor Flitwick says that most students need more than a month do succeed with their first conjuration. Even with this warning, Hermione looks a bit disappointed about her lack of progress.

Harry wonders if he could manage a conjuration while using elven magic, but he can't try it out in the middle of a class, obviously. Making the light orbs sounds a bit like conjuration, but it is a manifestation of magic, something entirely different. Still, Harry would like to try.

****HP****

When finally the lunch break begins, the three friends are very exhausted and feel like they had a very long day although it is still early. After lunch, Hermione hurries to Ancient Runes while Ron and Harry have a free period. The boys start their homework, which is really enormous for the first day back at school. Three feet writing about conjuration and obviously practicing it.

Both boys hardly wrote a paragraph when the bell rings at the end of the free period. Potions is next, the course that Harry dreaded the most.

Rightfully, because Snape is absolutely not amused that his NEWT class is nearly twice as big as usually because of the Ministry's intervention.

"So you are all back to hinder you classmates from learning a further year.", Snape demonstratively looks at Neville and Harry, "While I am forced to accept you into my class, if you fail the exam at the end of the year, you will not set foot into this classroom again. The first indication who will leave us forever will be the test shortly before Christmas. You will brew a complex potion of usable quality under test circumstances, no books, no talking. Your other teachers surely informed you about the concept of core-expanding. While it is not applied in this class, there is still no need to slack off. Now, brew the potion on the board. No talking."

The potion is really difficult. Switching stirring patterns, the ingredients have to be sliced in exactly the same sized pieces and the fume makes it very difficult to see the instructions on the board. Good that Harry is not interested in becoming an auror anymore, if he fails the class it is unpleasant, but not putting his plans at risk. That takes a lot of pressure off him. Next to him, Ron, who still wants to become an auror, struggles with the potion. Instead of banana yellow, right now it is dark pink. When finally the bell rings, Harry leaves the classroom as soon as possible, especially because Snape caught sight of Ron's potion and looked close to exploding. He waits in the corridor for this friends in order to go to dinner. He becomes more and more nervous about his meeting with the headmaster. At their last meeting, the old man told him about the prophecy and Harry destroyed a good portion of his office. What is this mysterious meeting about? Does Dumbledore know anything about the elves and now wants to press Harry for information? Or did Dumbledore keep something different a secret that he will reveal now?

He becomes so nervous he hardly eats a thing at dinner, mostly fruits. Afterward, he struggles with his homework and hardly gets anything done. He decides to go to the appointment with time to spare, hopefully calming his nerves while walking.

It doesn't work out, so he is at Dumbledore's office at ten to eight and still with a bad feeling about the upcoming appointment. When he approaches, the gargoyle lets him through without the password. Standing outside the office, Harry can hear voices inside. Before he can decide whether he should come back in a few minutes, Dumbledore calls him to enter. There is a man with bushy blond hair which are starting to become gray, a dark pair of obviously expensive robes with a silver trimming and shiny shoes sitting in one of the professor's armchairs as if he owns the place.

"I'm sorry to disturb you appointment, Professor. I should have come on time.", Harry apologizes.

"No no, Harry. The minister is who requested this appointment. I am merely here because you are an underage student in my care.", Dumbledore answers gently.

Harry fights hard not to let his social hostility at the new minister and Dumbledore's patronizing behavior show. He steps forward and offers the minister his hand to shake.

"I am pleased to meet you, Minister Scrimgeour.", he says neutrally.

"I am too pleased to finally meet you. Until now, my precursor and I were hindered to approach you by the headmaster. But now that you are nearly of age, we should cement our friendship and discuss your further education.", the minister greets. His voice is dry and humorless, but a big degree of intelligence shines through.

Nearly an adult?

They all take their seats and Scrimgeour pulls a scroll out of his cloak.

"I heard you were interested in becoming an auror after school. Therefore I'd like to propose you additional training with selected trainers of the Auror Academy. This will give you a huge advantage when you start your actual training and you will get the rank of junior auror a year earlier. You will stay an auror for at least ten years after graduation from Auror Academy. You see, this proposal has huge advantages and costs you nothing. A real gift even. Your signature is only a formality now, so sign right away."

"Oh, then you surely wouldn't mind me sending the treaty to Gringotts. I have an agreement with the goblins so they check everything before I sign it.", the minister looks uncomfortable at this reply. Something is definitely not right with the document.

"Actually, minister, I don't want to become an auror anymore. I have seen enough fighting in my young life to not want to live that way for the rest of it. Thank you for your proposal. May I ask why you distrust Professor Robards' teaching skill even before he taught a single lesson?"

"Robards is a good auror, but the Academy's trainers are even better. Even if being an auror is not the profession of your dreams anymore, it is still a very respectable and well paid option. And you should not affront your possible future employer, even being the boy-who-lived.", Scrimgeour's voice becomes colder and harder with each sentence.

At the minister's reply, Harry finds it hard to stay remotely polite.

"I don't intend to be employed by the ministry, either. All my contacts with ministry personal were very unfortunate. I have not forgotten Umbridge, minister. Nor what she did to me."

"Those were my precursor's actions. I can't be held responsible for them and I refuse to justify my actions to a sixteen year old. I came here with a gift for you and you respond with insults. You should better watch what you do."

"I hardly see your proposal as a gift. If I were a ministry employee, you could demand, that I refrain from criticizing the ministry and it's actions in the media, you could even demand my public support for measures that will never bring the desired results. I won't bring myself in such a vulnerable position towards you. And if I were an auror, you could demand that I seek Voldemort out and duel him, thus bringing my life in mortal peril, even before I am ready. Additionally, I refuse special treatment. My whole life I fought to be treated just like everyone else around me and you offer me exactly the opposite.", Harry fights to stay from outright insulting the man.

"I don't really need you to sign those forms. Your guardians can do that for you. And I don't think one of them would support your petty reasons.", Scrimgeour is furious, his aristocratic face lets this emotion be seen. It seems as if Harry hit the nail on the head.

"Let's stop playing games, shall we? You two know as well as I do that I am emancipated. No one can sign forms for me, no one can dictate my life anymore. I refuse to sign your document and there is nothing you can do about that." Dumbledore sits up straighter and studies Harry intensively over his half-moon glasses.

"All you can expect from me is paying my taxes, which I already do. You will not set a date on which I have to see Voldemort again and you can't force me to choose a specific profession. I will be taught by the same Defense against the Dark Arts teacher as the rest of my peers."

"The day will come, Mr Potter, that you regret this decisions. My door will always be open for you, should you try to build bridges, but my next offer will not be that generous. Be not mistaken, Mr Potter, that I can make your life difficult. Very difficult." With that last words the minster stand up and leaves via floo.

****HP****

"Harry, while I am glad you did not fall for his scheme, I am not sure if it was very foreseeing to make an enemy out of the minister. Anyway, why are you emancipated?"

"I did not actively bring this about, but I am happy that it happened. Sure, it means more responsibilities, but I see it as a chance to not be seen as a child."

"Harry, it is of utmost importance that you tell me why you are emancipated. The day has not come for you to be responsible for your own life, you are too young."

"I won't tell you. And that's not of your concern, anymore. I am my own person and you have no right to interfere."

"You are still required to return to your relatives in the summer. For you own as for their protection."

"I already parted ways with the Dursley and told them I won't come back. I informed them that next summer the wards will fall and from now on that is not my problem."

"Don't be that harsh, Harry. You might not like your relatives very much, but spending so much time together connects people, sometimes even deeper than they realize. Right now you might be looking forward to a future without them, but if anything happens to them, I am sure you will regret this statement deeply."

Harry just frowns at his headmaster and doesn't reply. Calling names and yelling will just prove Dumbledore's opinion that he is still a child.

"You are either at school or at the Dursley, no exceptions."

"You can't force me to go back there, that would be illegal restraint. You are my headmaster and the leader of a club that I am no member of. Nothing more to me. I will spend my Christmas holidays with my godfather and where I spend my summer holidays I don't know yet. It is none of your business."

Dumbledore looks more and more tired and resigned.

"Be as it may, you are still a student of this school, so you are still forbidden from leaving school grounds outside of Christmas and summer holidays. I hope by the time you leave for the summer holidays we will see eye to eye once again."

"Sure, I know that I can't leave school. Are we finished now?"

"Yes, Harry. I had hoped I was more to you than your headmaster or as you say, the leader of a club you are no member of. Anyway, my door is always open for you, no matter what time of a day."

Harry feels guilty at his outburst, Dumbledore looks really hurt. On the other hand, he always interfered where he had no right to and had to be shown the limits.

"I think maybe we should continue this conversation on a different evening.", Harry says quiets. It hurts a lot to let go of his mentor, but he simply can't go back under Dumbledore's control and tell him all his secrets. To many things changed.

"You could be right with that, Harry."

They say their goodbyes and Harry makes his way back to Griffindor tower. Oh my, it is really late. Curfew starts in ten minutes and Harry is tired enough that he knows he will not be very productive concerning homework this evening.

****HP****

The next day of school is not any less stressful. It begins with Care of magical creatures, where Hagrid presents them with small mammal that Harry can't remember the name of. They look like otters, are very fast and mostly live under magical plants. What makes them different from bugs is their fur, that is used in potions and their dung. The lesson is boring and Hagrid has trouble keeping the small animals from taking flight in the greenhouses. Professor Sprout watches the lesson with a very sour look. Dean tells them, that Ginny's class studied the mammals yesterday afternoon and some of them escaped into greenhouse two, where very sensible plants are grown.

Harry has a study period while Ron is at Divination and Hermione at Arithmancy. He spends it doing homework, after all he wants to have the next Tuesday and Friday off. Tuesday is the next full moon and Harry is invited to a full moon celebration with the elves, an event he is very much looking forward. On Friday he has a date with Michael.

****HP****

Soon he is on his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mr Potter. Right on time.", she waves him into her office.

"So, let's start. We should discuss your choice of profession first, so we can see if you really need Arithmancy and Runes. Last year you said you wanted to become an auror. What changed?"

"To be honest, last year I didn't spend much time thinking about possible careers. With the OWLs and Umbridge, I didn't have much energy left. Auror was the most interesting profession I could think of by that time. Since then I realized, that I don't want to spend my whole life fighting and researched other professions. Also I don't want to be employed by or dependent on the ministry. Right now, my favorite is becoming an enchanter. It sounds very interesting, and as my own boss I would be independent and flexible. My second choice would be becoming the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, in case the position is available in a few years."

"Enchanter or teacher. Both are very recommendable. Since it is your favorite, how do you think you could become an enchanter? Those are not skills you can learn from a book and Mr Kellan in Diagon Alley doesn't trains apprentices. That leaves only masters in other countries. They have very high standards, not to say you are not powerful or intelligent enough, but they are very sought after."

With bringing up that he plans to do some enchantments with elven magic, he could convince her that his plan is very reliable, but that is not an option right now.

"I don't know yet, but I am very convinced that I would find someone to teach me even without leaving the country. And I could start with the things I can learn from books to have basic knowledge."

"You should make more detailed plans, where and how you learn your profession is very important and the first obstacle. What about your second option?"

"Becoming the teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. That is my best subject, and last year I very much enjoyed learning new spells and teaching them to my classmates. And with being a teacher I could do my part in teaching the next generations about tolerance, a trait that is severely lacking in big parts of the magical population. But, the same as with becoming an auror, I would like to experience more than fighting and danger in my life. I could live with teaching, sure, but becoming an enchanter I would like better."

"Keep in mind that the choice of your career will influence the next decades of your life, so what you say about becoming a teacher sounds like you should try your fist choice against all odds. If you can't find an enchanter to teach you, you could try with masters in Runes. After all, Runes are the basis for enchantments."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So far for your career choices. What about the request for additional courses?"

"I wrote that letter when I didn't know possible other careers, I just wanted to keep all options available. Now I see I really need Ancient Runes, how much I need Arithmancy I am not sure and Muggle studies was just to have a higher number of NEWTs."

"You really should take courses in Ancient Runes. Most people who want to change or take a further elective do that in fourth year. A sixth year to change his schedule so drastically never happened before. The main problem is that you can't stay in Hogwarts longer than seven years and sitting on one course after graduation is against the school rules. My suggestion is that you sit the fifth years' course in Ancient Runes and take your OWLs with them at the end of the year. Additionally you should listen to the other years' lessons as a guest to come up to speed on the subject. Those lessons sometimes overlap your other classes, so you'd have to switch between the lessons on your own responsibility. You would still be required to deliver all your homework for your year's classes in time. Then next year you could take the NEWTs with your year mates."

"Oh. That sounds good but very stressful."

"Indeed, Mr Potter. Your workload is not small this year and that would mean three additional courses. But it is the basis for your career choice."

"Yes, I can see that. So you think I don't need to take Arithmancy?"

"Arithmancy is mostly needed for magical research and spell development. The connection to enchanting is definitely existing, but not major. The same goes for Astrology. But you can't fit any more courses into your schedule."

"Would it be possible to drop a subject? You see, I don't really need Potions anymore and Professor Snape surely told you that I have absolutely no talent for the subject."

A small smile creeps across Professor McGonagall's face. Smiling she looks much younger and less intimidating than usual.

"No. Such request have to be made before the school year started, so you are at least two days too late. You have to take the subject until the end of the year and can drop out after the exams. Normally I strongly discourage students from dropping a course after sixth year as an additional NEWTs is very prestige and what's one more year? But in your case I can understand and your Runes workload would be much more manageable next year. You should decide which course you sit this year and which next. In every year a new culture that used or uses Runes is introduced. Third year deals with general knowledge and Norse Runes, you should definitely sit that this year. The following years are not necessarily built up upon that. One year is about Greek Runes and seventh year is about Runes from the orient, I am not sure about the others. I am surprised and proud that you apply yourself in this manner."

"Thank you, Professor."

"And what about muggle studies? You really have no time for an additional course, but sitting an exam without taking the course never happened before and I am not sure if the examiners allow that."

"I don't need that course, I grew up with muggles after all. And all the course contents I learned in a history course in muggle school."

"Why in a history course?"

"Because muggle studies is really not up to speed. As far as I know Professor Burbage presents the horseless carriage as the latest muggle invention. But that was a century ago, muggle society developed very fast in the last two centuries. About modern muggle society I could teach Professor Burbage, not the other way around."

"There were complaints about the quality of the subject, but not in such detail. I will bring this to the table at the next teachers conference."

"Thank you."

"Now, the first third year Runes class takes place after breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Professor. Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there,

here is chapter 8. I didn't find a beta for this story yet, but I am looking for one.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, September 1995**

The next morning Harry has breakfast with Hermione who wants to spend her free morning in the library. Ron is still having a lie-in, after all the first two days of school were very exhausting. The ever growing pile of homework doesn't seem to bother him too much.

Normally Harry and his friends would have their second Defense against the Dark Arts lesson of the week at this time, but that only starts next week. The Runes lesson takes place in a corridor Harry hardly saw before. The classroom is decorated with various shelves of dictionaries and many posters with strange symbols on them. One is headlined „Egyptian Runes of the third century B.C." So this is what Bill works with so enthusiastic?

The lesson is kind of dry, but very informative. Harry is glad for the advices on how to start translating, how to memorize the forms and so on.

The next lesson is Herbology. A very unruly looking, still yawning Ron meets Harry in the entrance Hall. Hermione is already there. This year Professor Sprout trust them to grow some of the most used potion ingredients, seemingly much to Professor Snapes displeasure. Every year some students have the brilliant idea to mistreat the plants, and so hopefully sabotaging Potions. The class is quite boring as always, but at least the students can talk while working. It is one of the quite rare opportunities to get to know the Rawenclaws who are otherwise always busy studying and the Hufflepuffs. Ernie McMillian puts much effort in getting to know Harry better, but with his pompous behavior, trying to impress Harry, he only get's more and more onto his target's nerves. Harry is very glad when the lesson ends.

At lunch Harry pushes all plates and bowls away from himself and organizes his schedule. Third year Runes overlap only with Defense of Friday, fifth year clashes with transfiguration on Monday and Potions on Wednesday. Those Harry will visit every second week. Additionally Harry plans to sit fourth year, too. Next year he is probably too caught up with NEWT preparation. The course only overlaps with Herbology, and Harry doesn't mind missing a few of those lessons, the most vital information he can get from Neville. What worries him is Potions. Sure, it is very nice not to sit in Snape's class, but the homework is even harder without being in the class and the professor will surely comment on his absence. It is no use, every second week Harry has to miss the class.

Hermione is impressed with Harry's foresight and the enormous schedule.

"What about Arithmancy, Harry? Didn't you say you wanted to take the course, too?"

"Yes, but I can't fit it into my schedule anymore and Runes seems to be even more important. But next year I will be in your course."

Hermione beams at that and goes back to eating.

The rest of the day and thus the school week is over fast.

It is very nice that the school year started on a Wednesday, so the week is short. By Saturday afternoon, all homework is done, thankfully. Even Ron is finished. They spend most of Sunday outside by the lake, as it seems that it is one of the last weekends with few homework. It is also the first time this week that Harry has the opportunity to sneak away and practice elven language, even if it is only an hour. With his tight schedule, he has to divide his time carefully.

***HP***

Monday is a very exhausting day, four double lessons are really not funny and the homework starts to pile again, and this week a further task starts: Quidditch training. Harry schedules it Monday, Thursday and every second Saturday morning, so the players can regenerate between the trainings and Monday is already so full that he wouldn't get anything scholar done. And after that day, physical exhaustion is very welcome.

Finally, it is Tuesday, the day Harry is looking forward so much. The school day is manageable, but it is also the first lesson of defense. Other classes are very tight lipped about the new teacher, so no one knows what to expect. Professor Robards wasn't seen at meals yet, so not everyone is convinced the lessons really start today. Harry and his two friends are chatting and the last to enter the classroom. Stepping into the room, Harry notices an invisibility cloak right next to the door. Instinctively he takes out his wand and pushed Hermione, who stood next to the person, behind himself and creates a shield. A second later, a stunning spell hits the shield and Harry fires back, the class only looks what is going on, some people still even sit on their chairs. The few DA members of this class all have their wands out, ready to fire as soon as they can see their target, which is deflecting Harry's spells into every direction, even on unsuspecting students.

"Stop!", a deep and raspy voice calls. The invisibility cloak is thrown off and they can see a man in a floatchair. He has very little resemblance to the Gawain Robards, whose photograph was in the Prophet at the press conference about his promotion or the man Harry saw on his framed holiday photos, Harry notices. Robards face and hands are covered with scars and he seems to have trouble breathing, even after so little exercise as shooting spells at students.

Robards floats his chair to his desk and stands up for a moment. He seems determined not to shake, but can't avoid it entirely.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, sixth years. I am Professor Robards, former auror and former Head Autor for two weeks. With me you can see what even the best of us happens when they are caught unaware and less prepared than thought.", the professor says bitterly. He makes small breaks in his speech to catch his breath.

"This year, this course will concentrate on duelling and the dark spells you can come across while fighting for your life. Failing to pay attention will lower your chance of survival even further."

"Oh, so encouraging.", Ron murmurs.

"Your other teachers surely explained the concept of core-expanding throughout, so I won't repeat the speech. Being able to access your full potential and knowing your personal limits in a duel are essential for survival, so take this all to heart. My outward appearance is a good example of what can happen to you, even coming across an initiate in the dark ranks."

Robards sits down again and starts lecturing.

"Look at Malfoy!", Ron whispers.

Harry turns his head and glances at his rival. Malfoy looks even more pale than usual, his hands are gripping the table hardly and sweat can be seen on his forehead. A look of fear is present on his usually expressionless face. What is it with him?

***HP***

"That was...", Hermione is looking for a fitting word.

"Awful?", Ron suggests.

"Depressing?", Harry conters.

"Useless?", Ron again.

"Stop it you two, you nearly sound like the twins. And yes, your descriptions fit all. What do they think, sending a man who just survived an awful ordeal, a personal tragedy, to teach the next generations to survive?", Hermione rants.

"Why, maybe he comes around some time.", Ron hopes.

"I doubt that. Sure, he knows a lot about duelling and the dark arts, but he is in no mental or physical condition to teach effectively."

Harry only listens with half an ear, the picture of Robards on the floor of his bedroom, being tortured, refuses to leave his mind. The cold shock of the harsh reality keeps him in a tight grip and Harry doesn't feel like talking at the moment.

He stays quiet for the rest of the day, only Herbology follows after defense and leads to another evening full of homework. Harry wonders when it would be safe to pretend to go to bed, in order to escape to the elves, surely not at seven. But his problem is solved by his friends. Hermione is helping Ginny with her Runes homework when Ron leaves for Astronomy. 

"Honestly, I don't need that subject for anything. But I have to sit the class, my Mom forces me, she wants me to have as many NEWTs as possible. You know, especially since Fred and George left school before taking them.", Ron complains.

Hermione just raises her eyebrows and goes back to showing Ginny how to translate a particular difficult Rune. Ron drags himself out of the common room.

"So, I'll go to bed, goodnight."

Harry hurries up the stairs before the girls can answer. After the Astronomy course Ron will surely not notice that Harry's bed is empty. Sleep and food are holy to Ron, after all.

Harry arranges his bedsheets to make them look used and changes his clothes. He now wears one of his everyday robes, dark gray and plain.

With the invisibility cloak and the map he creeps through the common room and towards his only obstacle on the way to the full moon celebration. He travels through the secret passage behind the statue of the old witch until he feels the magic becoming more concentrated. He cautiously steps forward until his hands meet resistance. The wards.

Harry takes a deep breath and focuses on his magic. He calls it forth like before apparating and can feel it in every cell. It is still prickling like the first time, but now it is also warm, it somehow forms an indescribable awareness of possibilities. Magic is truly wonderful. He reaches again for the barrier, but now his hands simply slip through it. Harry steps through it, relived that everything worked just like Athia told him. Human magic prevents other human magic, not that of any other magical folk. They simply don't have that detailed knowledge of that kinds of magic to develop wards against them. Non-human magic also can't be recognized.

Happily Harry continues his way through the passage, out of Honeyduke's and to the elven city. He meets Athia in her small house.

"Greetings, Harry. I am glad you are here for you first full moon celebration. It is very much fun. Here, wear this robe, you will fit better with it."

Athia wears white robes with one shoulder free. The fabric is decorated with silver half moons that are only really visible in the candle light.

"Hello Athia, I was very looking forward to today. Is there anything specific that I should know?", Harry asks while changing.

"Hm. Just act like you usual self, whenever you can, talk in elven language. Oh, and you will be introduced to our society by one of the elder. He will call you to the front, talk a bit and then welcome you. "

They make their way towards the gardens they talked at the first time Harry came to the city.

"Athia? What is the city named after?"

"Oh my, I didn't tell you? Elyna means light. We worship the light of moon, sun and stars, together the concept is called Elyna. We celebrate the lights of the night at the full moon, this is quite often compared to the solstice celebrations. It's always a great opportunity to catch up with people you don't see every day."

They reach the gardens, where already around 25 people are. Some are standing and talking and some already sit down on big, flat pillows on the ground. In front of them are servings of food on a narrow table. Harry and Athia sit down at one end, next to two men. One of them is Athias son, Alon. The other is strawberry blond with hair that reach his shoulders, has high cheek-bones and dark blue eyes.

"Harry, this is Valon, your representative to the ICW and the human world whenever the need arises. Valon, this is our newest human-born, Harry from Britain.", Athia introduces.

They greet each others and Valon asks "Have you already found out where your elven blood comes from? We were quite surprised at your arrival, no human-born was due for the next decade."

Athia turns towards her son, she already knows what Harry found out.

"Probably. I found a portrait in my vault, it shows a blond elf who is pregnant. The portrait was not finished, so she can't move or talk. But I found a diary, written by a woman whose husband had a child with a beautiful woman. She was never called an elf, but she seemed to be non-human. Two days after the baby was born she was arrested and died, the woman who wrote the diary kind of adopted the baby girl. She was called Marianne, and probably was my great-grandmother on my fathers side. All that happened 1899."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Too sad you don't know her name. Many elves disappeared without any trace back then, it might give her relatives peace to know what happened." At Harry's questioning look he continues "Elves can live around 400 years and mostly young elves lived in the human world and helped while the pandemics, so it is possible that her family is still alive. Everyone you see here lost someone."

Harry looks around, it is a sad and delighted feeling at the same time to be surrounded by his possible family members, as remote as they might be.

"My brother and sister helped in a makeshift hospital near Bristol. It was more a tent than anything else, only basic needs were fulfilled. Both fought back when ministry workers came to fetch them and died fighting. My aunt stayed, even after that. No one really understood, but she was so good at glamors and adapting to the human world, she was never found out. She even started to use a wand to heal her patients while at the same time using elven magic, it is a very big feat. Learning to use a wand is a huge challenge for an elf, but she made it. She lived in different countries after that until she died in 1976. She started writing a book about her abilities, but I am afraid, she didn't fully finish it. She was very upset to see the next big violent conflict in the human world.", Valon answers deep in thought.

"So it would be possible to use human and elven magic at the same time? Could I learn that?", Harry asks cautiously.

"I don't know. Your magic is not decided into sections that can be accessed by human or elven spells. It is one whole resource. Sure, you know both kinds of magic, but making it work at the same time is a huge challenge. Both ways to use magic have different thinking patterns and each needs focus, so if it is possible at all, it would be hard to learn. I'm afraid my aunt wasn't exactly mentally healthy when she explored this field and wrote her book."

Harry stays silent for a minute. If that would be possible, it would give him an unexpected advantage for the next confrontation with Voldemort. For example, using elven defensive magic and human offensive magic.

"Athia? Didn't you say nearly every elf is coming here tonight?", Harry asks while filling his plate. The feast already started and yet there are not many people present.

"Those are all of us. Except for Delani, who is studying in America and Marisol, who we will probably never see again, we are all here."

"But here are only – what? Around thirty people." 

"27. And yes, those are all elves left. I told you, more than a hundred of us died, mostly the young people. So more than one generation misses nearly completely. Female elves can have children until they are around one hundred years old, males until they are around two hundred years old. But elves don't have a huge number of children, it takes long to get pregnant and not every child survives their first ten years."

"How did you survive this?"

"Do we? From 250 in our prime to 29 right now. We only survive from decade to decade and the problem becomes more and more dire. There are only four children right now and only three females and 8 males in the right age to reproduce. Besides, it is not very probable that Marisol will have a child with an elf."

Harry stays silent with thought and shock. It has to be bad and depressing to see your own people becoming fewer every year and not being able to help the problem. No wonder the relationship between elves and humans never became like it was before, humans nearly wiped out the elves.

"What about the human-borns? Do many go back to the human world?", Harry asks, grasping for a straw.

"Yes, nearly all of them. Before the pandemics there were plenty of human-borns, but our people were distant towards them. They were not seen as the most desirable partners because of their outward appearance. Elves consider the pointed ears as beautiful and body hair as unaesthetic. So the human-borns left our culture that offered them nothing, back to a culture they know. After the pandemics there were less of them, the seventh generations of families with earlier connections to us passed and no elves came out. We learned from our mistakes. Now we know that a part of our future lies on human-born shoulders and we value them, hope to include them as much as they wish.", Athia explains.

"We also hope to better our relationship with the humans to make it easier on human-borns, but our own fears run deep. Also we don't understand every ounce of human behavior, they often come across demanding and harsh although they probably don't mean it. So we will need all help we can get.", Valon concludes.

"Please don't feel pressured, we accept every limit you set, we introduce you at your own pace. That is why I didn't invite you to a full moon celebration earlier. I knew this conversation would come up and I didn't want to scare you away. So far you are far more cooperative than I ever hoped for, you are even putting effort into learning our language.", Athia begs.

"Calm down, Athia. I won't run away. But please stop keeping information from me. That is behavior I neither value in elves nor in humans.", Harry reassures her.

"I will do that."

"Are there any rules or special expectations for me?", Harry asks cautiously.

"No expectations, only a wish. Our folk wishes for a better relationship with humans. It is not a project for now, but it would be great if you could help. And there are no specific rules, just please be careful in who you tell that you are an elf and don't tell them security related things. Please don't try to teach them elven magic, either. They would never be able to perform it, they would only be more interested and may find a way to detect or sabotage our magic."

"Okay. I am thinking about starting an enchanter business when I am out of school. Would selling things enchanted by elven magic be a problem? Especially after people get to know that I am an elf?"

"Not necessarily. Our magic is naturally disguised, it can't be detected by standard revealing spells, humans are not familiar enough with it to make special spells. This disguise can be perfected on objects by Runes. You would have to add this particular Rune to every item you sell, but be careful, it has to be combined with the runes for the enchantment and that is very tricky business. In a scan there would be no magic to show, but the item would still have the enchanted function."

"That is very good to know"

The turn towards their meals again. The food is differently flavored than Harry is used to, although it is mostly the same basic. The elves seem to take "sweet and sour" literally, some dishes are very spicy.

"I don't know how closely you keep track of the human world, but I am kind of in the center of the civil war in Britain. Would you support me? After the war it could be revealed that I am an elf and that you helped me, surely that would make the relationship between this folks better?", Harry asks Valon.

"I know most of the things that go on in the human world. That possibility was discussed heavily in the council, but we came to the conclusion that we stay with our stance to not interfere. Firstly, we are a mostly pacifistic nation and secondly we wouldn't interfere even with medical aid because humans forget who helped them very fast and we don't want history to repeat itself. Showing them our abilities would make them curious and possibly hostile again.

No, if you would continue to live in both cultures, a friendly approach would be more probable. And making it public knowledge that you are an elf doesn't necessarily have to happen in the next years, you have all the time you want."

Harry nods. That makes absolutely sense, but after experiencing how vast their knowledge about magic is and what they can do, it would be very useful to have the elves on Harry's side. With their enchantments, wards and overall knowledge, the war could be cut short a few years. But it's no use arguing the point.

"On a different topic, this summer, I visited my godfather. He was injured a few months ago and I put a bit of my blood in his potions while they were cooling. That is okay, isn't it? Not against your rules for not making our folk usable, is it?"

Valon blinks and smiles about his usage of "our folk" and answers. "No, that's perfectly okay. We would never demand that you keep your advantages from the people closest to you. Did you do anything else to help him?"

"No. What could I have done additionally?"

"Did you feel your magic reaching out towards him?"

"What? How would that feel?"

"Like a small pull on your magic." Realization dawns on Harry's face. "Athia surely told you, our healing powers are mostly passive. Our magic stimulates our patient's core to activate and support self-healing. If we subconsciously allow it, it starts on it's own. Your powers are probably very ineffective because you are not used to it, but, as usually, with practice it becomes better. This powers alone can't cure anything, but support other medical measures without possible complications. For long-term treatment our powers are quite helpful."

"So, when I see my godfather on Christmas, I might be able to help him more? If he still isn't healthy again?"

"Right. With the light orbs and other things you learn to access your magical reserve, so this passive healing will become more effective. But please be not demotivated if that takes some time. The shorter the distance between you, the better it will be at the beginning. Also, self-healing can have the effect, that the body cleans itself from damaging substances. So don't be too alarmed in that case."

"Right.", says Harry bewildered.

***HP***

Later that evening, Harry is called to the other end of the table where a member of the council welcomes him into the elven nation.

The member of the council continues his small speech, Harry mostly doesn't understand it. After that, Harry bows deeply to the assembled.

The evening continues with wine and dances around a bonfire. It is a very entertaining evening, and Harry is very much looking forward to the next full moon. Strange, how for Harry it is one of the best evenings of the month and for example for Remus it is the absolute worst of the month.

Around two a.m. Harry reluctantly has to call it a night. It is no use, the next day is a Wednesday and thus a long and exhausting day of school.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there,

welcome back to chapter 9. Don't worry, this won't become a political fanfiction, this chapter only shows how restricting and gloomy the atmosphere in the magical world becomes.

The relationship between Harry and Charlie is planned to start in the spring 1997.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, September 1996**

Harry is right, getting up for classes the next morning is horrible. Even a cold shower can't wake him up enough. At breakfast he surprises his friends and drinks two big cups of coffee. That does the trick.

Charms and transfiguration are exhausting and without anyone managing conjuration, quite boring. As soon as the classes finish, Hermione heads for the library. She seems to become more and more desperate, that she can't make a spell work. Harry and Ron take their time at lunch and then stroll back to Griffindor tower. Their free period is very welcome now, Ron starts doing his homework while Harry takes a nap. That is very refreshing and Harry decides to go to fifth year runes today instead of potions, so he makes his way to the classroom with Ginny. She is chatting without pause and is still throwing coy glances at Harry, which upsets him. Dean is not exactly a close friend, but a nice bloke and shouldn't have a girlfriend who looks at other boys like that.

The lesson is interesting, but with three different courses of the same subject, Harry is more and more confused. The fifth years are studying Greek runes, where totally different rules are applied than in the third years course about Norse runes.

"I could help you studying, Harry. For me the knowledge is still fresh, compared to Hermione.", Ginny offers at the end of the lesson.

"Thank you, Ginny. I'll come back to that offer, right now I have to sort out which rules belongs to which course.", Harry answers evasively.

Ginny looks a bit disappointed, but agrees. They go down to dinner together and sit with Ron and Hermione, who both look quite unhappy.

"Three feet of parchment about the reaction between wormwood and powdered armadillo teeth! That's exasperating!", Ron complains.

"Then we should start today with that essay.", Harry sighs.

"Oh, Harry. Snape demands you write five feet, to make sure you are up to speed on the subject. And like usually he wants to have the essays by Friday evening, so he can mark them before the lesson on Monday.", Hermione explains quietly, as if she is expecting Harry to explode. Last year she might have been right.

"Oh.", Harry answers lamely. It fits Snape to punish Harry for not being in his class, even if said class would not help him with the essay since Snape never explains anything.

Harry drinks a strong cup of Earl Grey and than hurries to the library for the rest of the day.

****HP****

Thursday is one of Harry's favorite days with only two subjects and plenty time to finish the potions homework and starting on other homework. Harry tries to do homework for his runes classes once a week to make sure he can apply the rules, but that is additional workload he absolutely doesn't need this week. He doubts that it will be better in any week this year.

Friday dawns. Harry and his classmates are looking forward to the weekend. The good mood lasts until breakfast, where Harry and his friends are greeted by the Slytherins' exaggerated laughter. They all have newspapers in their hands.

"Do I want to know what this is about?", Harry asks Ginny, who holds a newspaper, too and points towards the Slytherin table.

Ginny makes a grimace, but the question is answers by the photograph on the bottom of the front page. It is the one of Harry that was taken for the tournament. Wordless, Ginny hands him her paper.

 _ **The Boy-who-lived, mentally damaged?** by Clarice Stuard_

 _My dear readers, it came to my attention that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sits on lessons far under his niveau. He was recently seen in a third year Ancient Runes class although he usually attends classes as a sixth year._

" _He only sits there and listens to the teacher, he never raises his hand to answer questions and never does his homework.", says one of the third year students._

 _What is wrong with our hero? Is he mentally damaged or ill that he attends classes with students years younger? Did anything happen to him when he fought Death Eaters and You-know-who at the ministry last June?_

 _Unfortunately, neither Harry Potter nor his headmaster were available for comments, thus you have to draw you own conclusions. What is kept from us? The public has a right to know about one of the country's outstanding personalities!_

"What rubbish. At least it is not the same level as Rita Skeeter.", Harry mumbles. He starts eating breakfast and ignores anything that has to do with the ridiculous article.

The rest of the day passes fast. In the evening, Harry pretends go go to bed early again, but sneaks out and leaves the castle just like Tuesday. This time he apparates to his flat in London after applying his glamors and steps out of the building where he meets Michael. Their greetings are enthusiastic, including a lot of snogging. Harry leads them to a small, cozy Spanish restaurant where they eat tappas. Michael already know them, because the cuisine in magical Spain is not much different from the magical society.

"How are you doing in your training?", Harry asks after he ate a small portion. After all he already had dinner to not arouse suspicion by Ron and Hermione.

"It is great. I am learning a lot, not only about fighting and arresting people, but also about political connections. Did you know that some of the European countries are training more hit wizards and aurors, because they fear that the British civil war will spread to them?"

"No, I didn't know that. Do you think Voldemort is interested in terrorizing other countries, too? I mean, I read that in his last reign he focused exclusively on Great Britain."

"I'm not sure. He seems power hungry and insane, so I wouldn't put it past him."

"Hm. His movement is supported by pureblood bigots, are those believes common in other countries, too?", Harry asks.

"It is mostly a European problem, prominently centered in Great Britain, Ireland, France and Germany. Other parts of the world have different problems in their society, nearly none about blood purity of any kind. It is curious that some of the most developed nations deal with such an imaginary problem. I mean, the only significant difference between a pureblood and a muggleborn is the cultural background."

"I know, what you mean. I grew up with muggles and then I came into the magical world, it seemed like a dream or paradise to me. But with every year I realize more, how much goes wrong with this society. And a friend of mine is a muggleborn, I know what she goes through."

"You probably don't know everything yet, as you are still at school. Muggleborns mostly have lower ranking jobs in the ministry, because you need someone with a good status to back you up if you apply for high ranking position, for example head of a department or sub department. Additionally, they are under represented politically. Sure, your head of government is elected by the people, but the Wizengamot makes suggestions who runs for election. The Wizengamot as the parliament is not elected, the seats are hereditary. They are awarded to people for big achievements such as developing an important spell."

Harry nods gravely. "I know, I found notes from an ancestor who was on the Wizengamot when Voldemort first approached with muggleborn discriminating sugggestions. But they were not enacted."

"He was probably too extreme. Discrimination against muggleborns is mostly hidden between the lines other than measures against creatures. Have you read the political sides of the Prophet lately?" At Harry's shake of head and skeptic expression he continues "They are not very substantial anyway, but sometimes even they report something important. Right now the Wizengamot and the ministry aggressively go against possible Allies for Voldemort, for example werewolves and vampires. If the motion is approved, they are banned from every public place."

"What does he expect to get done by that?"

"They are not seen by the public anymore, so people don't feel threatened. Sure, they don't necessarily have to go to Diagon Alley for buying food, but for almost everything else. Most werewolves and vampires are not wealthy enough to have a house elve or someone else shop for them, so sooner or later they are caught while buying clothes or potions. The vampire population in Britain is small anyway, they probably move to East Europe, but for the werewolves it is a huge problem. And remember St. Mungo's is considered a public place, too. So even in the unlikely case a werewolf has enough money to pay for medical treatment, with the new law he or she can't go to hospital anyway.", Michael summarizes gravely.

"That is so unfair. Not every werewolf is like Greyback, treating them all like that is simply wrong."

"Sure. But for the ministry it is a very cheap solution to calm the population."

Harry nods and asks after a small while "Is your kind affected in any way?" After all, they never discussed Michael's ancestry in detail.

"Not directly. Creatures of all kind have to be registered, but that is not new. Because I have citizenship in Australia, I won't register in Britain, but the signs are bad for every kind of creature. I now avoid Britain, except for our dates.", Michael explains. Harry is happy that he still wants to come to see him, but feels also uncomfortable to know he is the only reason Michael comes into contact with the recent atmosphere.

"That you for that, but please, if you are in danger than let us organize our dates differently."

"Don't worry, we'll find a solution if it comes to that. Will you register as a creature?"

"No. My folk has an agreement with the ICW to be considered an own nation, so I too am considered a citizen of a different country and won't register. I even have a guarantee that it will stay that way and that I only have to answer to the leaders of my folk."

"Good."

They continue talking for a while and then relocate to Harry's flat where they drink butterbeer and catch up on a different level. Harry is amazed how much he missed Michael even in less than two weeks. Although they hardly know each other for two and a half month, Harry can't really imagine his life without Michael's easy going nature and the relaxation he feels whenever they meet. He even catches himself before blurting "I love you". Is it still too early to say something this big? With Cho he never wished to express his feelings in such a way, but with Michael everything is different. While wondering about this, Harry falls asleep.

The next morning Harry awakes groggily, still wrapped in Michael's arms. As soon as he sees the clock on the nightstand he becomes more awake. Seven a.m. He planned to be back some time ago to pretend he slept in his bed in the dorm and told Michael that. He cautiously untangles himself and starts dressing, Michael mumbles half awake.

"Good morning.", Harry says and receive a mumbled answer.

"I am sorry to wake you, but I have to go back, stay as long as you like. See you next Friday, same time, same place?"

Michael smiles at him sleepily. "Sure, no problem. See you on Friday."

Harry kisses him goodbye, finishes dressing and hurries back to Hogwarts. Luckily his dorm mates are still sleeping deeply when he slips into his bed.

When his dorm mates get up and go to breakfast, Harry goes with them.

"Where were you last night? I went to the loo at one a.m. and you were not in your bed?", Ron asks with a mouth full of bread.

Harry stops chewing, feeling petrified. Shit, Ron noticed he wasn't in his bed the whole night. With an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, he swallows his toast. It is no use denying that he left his bed last night and a believable lie doesn't come to his mind. So he hopes for the best while saying at least a part of his secret. He leans forward so hopefully only Ron and Hermione can hear him.

"I am... kind of seeing someone.", he says weakly. To prevent Hermione from pointing out that one a clock is far after curfew, he adds. "It was our first date, and we only plan on meeting once a week, Friday evening. I am nearly up to speed on my homework, so I can grant myself this luxury."

"Wow, not two weeks back and you got yourself a girlfriend! Is she hot? Who is she?", Ron asks avidly.

"I won't tell you that. It was only our first date, I'm not even sure what comes out of it. And the more people I tell my partner's identity, the more dangerous it becomes. After all we could be overheard wherever we are.", Harry answers, cautiously avoiding anything that would hint at his partner being male.

Hermione beams at his thoughtfulness. "I'm glad you found someone. But if I catch you out after curfew, I will have to give you detention. After all I want to keep my prefect badge and chances to become head girl next year."

They laugh and go back to eating. That wasn't so bad, Harry thinks.

****HP****

 **Hogwarts, October 1996**

The next month and a half continue without surprises. On September 19th they celebrate Hermione's seventeenth birthday with a few friend of the DA in the Room of Requirement. It is very fun, but half an hour before curfew Hermione shooes them all back to their common rooms. Harry's schedule is stressfull as ever, homework and learning elven magic fill every minute of his day. Even a nice weekend is not enough anymore to make him relax long enough, he deeply longs for the break, but that is still nearly two months away.

Harry sits down at breakfast in the last October week and no one replies to his greeting. Everyone in the hall concentrates on the Daily Prophet in front of them. Even those without an own paper are reading above their friends shoulders. Harry moves closer to Hermione and does the same.

 _ **Public Security: Ministry bans dark creatures from public places in Great Britain!** By Rita Skeeter_

 _Finally the ministry decided on the first practical measure to ensure public safety. Yesterday the "Creature Bill" was enacted by the Wizengamot and signed by Minister Scrimgeour._

 _From November 1st on, dark creatures are banned from all public places. That means Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Hogwarts, St. Mungo's and North Alley, the second biggest shopping area, located in Edinburgh are free of pests like werewolves and vampires. If this law will be updated to include giants and half-giants is unknown right now._

 _Violations of this law are punished by a year in Azkaban at the first offense, for every further violation the punishment is five years in Azkaban._

 _Additionally, the ministry refers to the duty to register if you are a creature as soon as you gain knowledge of your race. Failing to do so will gain you a fine of 100 galleons per month. This fine was raised from 20 galleons._

 _Furthermore, the tax for creatures was raised because they cause many assignments for the law enforcements and massive costs to the health system._

 _For the whole text of the "Creature Bill" read page 4 to 8, opinions of important personalities read page 8-10._

The silence in the hall is only broken by whispers.

"That is awful. How should werewolves get medical treatment if they can't go to St. Mungo's?", Ron frowns.

But Harry focuses on Hermione. Because of her fast reading skill, she is nearly through with the whole paper. Her eyes are wide in shock and filled with tears. Her hands are trembling while holding the paper like it is going to bite her.

"Hermione?", Harry asks.

She takes a deep breath and explains. "This bill includes a definition of the term creature. All kinds of creatures are listed, in this it is clear. But there is a paragraph that says some humans are to be seen and treated like creatures. It's hidden and very wide worded, but the intention is clear."

"What?", Harry asks.

"It is very hidden between the lines. The terms witch/wizard and pureblood are defined there, too. A wizard/witch is a person with magical potential and at least one ancestor with magical potential in the last five generations. A pureblood is someone, who is at least the third generation of only magical people. Purists define that with a much higher standard, so this definition is very open minded. But I fit none of the definitions, so what am I? The only answer implied in the law is that I am like some kind of creature.", she explains and tears flow down her cheeks.

"What am I to tell my parents? The narrow minded, inflexible society that I want to be part of now considers me an animal. On my birthday I got my first demand note for taxes, the sum was high, but manageable, so my parents paid. But the next one will be even higher. My parents earn much money, and this is still a big expense. What will muggleborns do whose parents earn less? How can such a bill even be approved of by the parliament? Why didn't Dumbledore do anything?"

"Muggleborns and I guess creatures too, aren't represented enough to the Wizengamot. Those seats are hereditary and given to people with big achievements.", Harry explains quietly.

"But those definitions are absolute bullshit! How can make such a nonsense its way through parliament?", Hermione cries.

"There is only one muggleborn on the Wizengamot, he invented series of household spells. The last seat was awarded to Mister Damocles, Marcus Belby's uncle, who invented the Wolfsbane Potion.", Neville explains, sitting across from Hermione. "There are currently 68 seats, mostly occupied by neutrals and Death Eater supporters. So even Dumbledore as Chief Warlock and with his two seats couldn't do anything against it."

"How do you know so much about the Wizengamot?", Hermione asks curiously.

"My family has a seat on the Wizengamot, my grandmother currently takes part in the meetings. But when I am seventeen next year I become head of family and when my grandma dies I have to take over. So she told me everything and even took me to some of the meetings to show me. I saw one of the first debates of the Creature Bill in the summer and my grandma and Dumbledore were very vocal in their rejection."

"That's good to hear. Why does Dumbledore have two seats anyway? Is it because he is Chief Warlock?"

Harry answers instead of Neville. "He uses my seat in my stead until I finish Hogwarts."

"Oh. I didn't know that your family has a seat."

"I only heard about that this summer either. That's why I've been reading a lot about this society, but it's obvious that I still lack a lot of context."

Neville explains "When you are on all the Wizengamot meetings, you hear all the changes with a motion, with that it becomes much easier to understand hidden meanings. For example the Creature Bill. In the first meetings Minister Scimgeour reported about the enormous costs of his new auror programms and made a motion to raise general taxes. Of course the purebloods rejected the motion, who would raise their own tax? Additionally the public security was discussed, especially Greyback and the danger he presents. People are highly afraid their children could be bitten and Greyback is known to bite children. So two problems got one solution: raising taxes for those who are hardly represented and getting werewolves and vampires out of the public eye. You don't have to be afraid of additional measures, Hermione. It is just about money. They won't drag you to register or something like that."

"It's still not fair. How can such motions be made now that Malfoy is a known Death Eater?"

"He is not the only purist with much influence. Now those motions are mostly made by Thickenesse, head of the Department for Magical Transportation."

"It can't always have been that the open-minded fraction is a small minority. What happened? Is there anything we can do?"

"In the last decades many seats of neutral and traditional light families were lost. Many people died in the wizarding wars and the Dragon Pox pandemics at the beginning of the century, so some families 'only' had one female member left. Of course they can be on the Wizengamot, too, but if they don't have children, their family dies out and the seat is lost. So when they try to make a marriage contract, they are in a weak position to make demands. Such contracts are hardly made by the parents anymore, mostly by the couple itself. So in the best case they agree that one child can have the woman's last name and inherit the estate and Wizengamot seat. But hardly anyone agrees, so when the couple marries and no child carries on the woman's name, the seat is lost because no family can have two seats. That can only happen temporarily as a proxy. So many neutral and light seats were lost."

"So there is nothing we can do? Except making a big achievement and being awarded an own seat?"

"You're right, that is all we can do.", Neville agrees.

Hermione's tears seem to be forgotten after the she learned new facts about recent history and political business in the magical world.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there,

welcome back. Wow, chapter 10 already, time goes by quickly while writing. Thank you for you continued support, your reviews motivate me a lot. I wish you a nice weekend with chapter number 10.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, October 1996**

A few days later it is Halloween and like every year Harry has the blues. He stays in bed so long he almost misses breakfast although he is awake for hours. He just can't motivate himself to stand up. After the usual school day he and his friends sit in the common room and try to get their homework done. Ron stares at his parchment, his head supported by his hands while Harry racks his brain about Runes homework.

"Harry?", asks Hermione. In front of her lies a long essay, seemingly Transfigurations in her usual neat handwriting. The ink is still wet and glittering in the light of the fire.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you for a while, do you know what the prophecy said?"

The question catches Harry off guard.

"Yes, I know the content."

"What is it?", Ron whispers, looking up from his half empty parchment.

"I can't tell you."

"But why not?"

Harry puts his quill away and looks into their expectant faces.

"As my friends you are in constant danger, I am sorry about that, but it can't be changed anymore. Last June, Voldemort send some of his best Death Eaters after the prophecy. What do you think he'd do if he got any hint that you might know the prophecy? I think he would do anything to get that knowledge out of you, he'd kidnap you, your families and torture you. I'd like to spare you that. The prophecy is not that informative anyway. He believes himself at a disadvantage, which he is not, but I'd like him to continue thinking that way.", Harry explains.

"Harry, that are all good and noble intentions, but you can't keep everything to yourself. You had quite the blues afterward and we never really talked about it.", Hermione worries.

"Yeah, we are your friends, Harry. You can tell us everything. What is a bit more danger to us?", Ron adds.

"I'm sorry, I don't see it that way. We're no kids anymore, we have to think in bigger dimensions than such childish curiosity. There are things that I can't share with you and I fear those things won't become less in the future.", Harry finishes sadly.

Ron and Hermione argue their points a bit longer, but Harry doesn't give in. He can tell that his friends are disappointed and hurt about his refusal to tell them everything, but he is absolutely convinced of his reasons. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anyone would be hurt by Voldemort because he told them about the prophecy. Hell, in any case a friend would be injured because of him, he would be devastated. To see Ron's empty eyes staring up to him, like Cedric's or to see Hermione, lying on the floor brokenly, like Sirius last summer.

Harry shakes his head to get rid of those morbid thoughts. He wouldn't put them in any more danger, even if that means that their friendship will not be the same again.

"Harry, are you coming? The feast starts in a few minutes."

Harry looks up to Ron, who is ready to go. He didn't notice how long he stayed deep in thought.

"No, I won't go to the feast, it just feels wrong to celebrate this day.", Harry answers. He too puts his homework back into his bag.

"Oh. What are you doing instead?", Hermione asks.

"I've got a date tonight. We'll have a nice time away from the feast.", Harry answers.

"Aah. Then we wish you a 'nice time' with your girlfriend.", Ron answers mockingly. "I wished you would tell who she is. Or how." Hermione slaps the back of Ron's head and the two walk out of the common room.

Harry brings his backpack into his trunk and leaves the Griffindor tower.

"Hi Harry. On your way to the feast?", Ginny greets exuberantly.

"No, but to my date."

Ginny's face falls. "Oh. Than have a nice evening." She slips away without waiting for a reply.

The way down the secret passage and through the wards is a routine for Harry by now. In his apartment he is a bit early for the date with Michael, so he calls one of his house elves to give him an overview about his mail. Harry congratulates himself to the idea to ask for an overview, not the real mail. There are more than 200 pieces of fan mail and 6 requests for interviews. Some other letters were already destroyed by the wards around the manor and the elves, because those had curses or poisons included. Having your mail directed to elves was definitely useful. Harry even writes a letter to the Quibbler, making his opinion on the Creature Bill known in carefully chosen but strict words.

Harry and Michael spend the evening at the flat, making pancakes, popcorn and watching movies on the TV while cuddling on the couch. Later the cuddling becomes more and is relocated onto the rug by accident and later into the bedroom by choice. Spending Halloween this way is far better than the last years, Harry realizes before falling asleep totally exhausted.

***HP***

The next morning Harry says goodbye to Michael and makes his way back to Hogwarts. Harry doesn't bother going back to bed, he just arranges his sheets to look used and then goes to take a shower. When he steps into the bathroom, surprisingly Ron is already up and brushing his teeth. He grins at Harry as wide as possible with the toothbrush in his mouth and gives him a thumbs up. Unsure what else to do, he reciprocates and Ron's smile seems to become even wider. Before any unpleasant questions can be asked, Harry hurries into the shower.

While going down to breakfast, Ron burst into laughter various times and refuses to answer, why. At the Griffindor table they meet Hermione who is absorbed in her potions book. She only glances up shortly.

"Good morning. How was you date yesterday, Harry?", she asks.

Ron again bursts into laughter. "Do you really have to ask that, Hermione? His appearance says enough."

Confused, Harry checks his clothing, but it is spotless. Thank godness.

Hermione looks up and studies Harry's face, than her face lights up and she grins broadly. "Yes, that much is obvious."

"What?"

"Ron, stop acting so childish. Harry, you've got a huge hickey under your left ear."

Harry hastily places his hand over the telltale spot, his eyes going wide and his face flushing. How many people had seen the mark already? Only ten? Twenty?

"Whatever you did last night, don't you think you are moving a bit fast? You're after all only dating her for two months.", Hermione asks skeptical.

"He only came back to the dorm this morning!", Ron supplies unhelpful and still grinning broadly.

"Everything's okay. We are doing great.", Harry answers evasively.

"Does she have a friend you can introduce me to?", Ron asks and Hermione slaps the back of his head, murmuring something like "chauvinist".

Harry starts eating while his friends banter. Only Hermione's sharp intake of breath catches his attention. Hermione is holding the Daily Prophet in her hands, looking petrified with wide eyes.

"What happened?", Harry asks concerned.

"What didn't happen?", Hermione whispers in shock. "There were several attacks last night. Usually Death Eaters go for villages or suburban places, but yesterday night they attacked in the most populated areas of Bristol and Edinburgh. They had giants with them, so many people are dead, 116 are confirmed, but not all corpses were recovered yet.

Additionally, there were werewolf attacks in the south, 6 people were infected. Two of them children.", Hermione flips through the pages.

"How awful. I've never heard about a night when so many people were infected. And that with the new Creature Bill.", Ron muses.

"That's probably why it happened. The werewolves have to be angry about the Creature Bill. Steering them into violence must have been easy for Greyback.", Harry concludes.

The dark mood stays with them for the rest of the day. Professor McGonagall asks Harry into her office when they meet on the corridor and asks him if he had any visions lately, especially last night. After all it is probably not random that those things happened on Halloween. The teacher looks relieved that Harry was spared from witnessing such horrors.

***HP***

The next days the papers are full of additional information about the attacks on Halloween. Now it is confirmed that 132 muggles died that night, 2 were still not found. Either the Death Eaters kidnapped them or they are simply not recognizable after coming too close to a giant.

"Oh my. The Prophet doesn't have any shame, here is even a picture of the children who were bitten on Halloween." The picture is not good quality, like it was shot from a big distance, but it still shows too much. Two boys, seemingly siblings, are sitting on a stretcher. They have makeshift bandages on their arms and hands, the taller boy has one around his mid as well. In front of them crouches a man with a notebook, seemingly an auror interviewing them.

"They should have been at St. Mungo's, not being interviewed already.", Ron states angrily.

"They can't go there, remember? They are banned from public places, St. Mungo's included.", Hermione reminds him darkly.

"But with such bite wounds, they surely need medical treatment.", Harry says.

"Quite probable. But they won't get it in the hospital. Hopefully their parents are wealthy enough to send them to a private healer.", Hermione hopes.

"Probably not. Those healers demand a lot, their clients are mostly filthy rich purebloods like the Malfoys. If those boys were purebloods the media would have reacted differently. This digs for pity and sensations, with purebloods there would have been a demand for personal on the case and in general a harsher reaction."

Hermone seems to swallow her comment on injustice. "Hm. Here is even an aid appeal for the medical costs at the bottom of the page. The problem with those is that people forget the tragedy after a short period of time and stop donating money. But the boys will be werewolves for the rest of their lives."

Her words stay in Harry's mind for the rest of the day. He pays less attention to the lesson than usual and skips one of his Runes lessons to make his way out of the castle and to Gringotts.

His account manager is not pleased to meet him on such short notice, but agrees. Again Silversword confirms is identity before coming to business.

"I'd like to set up a pool for the medical treatment of werewolves. They don't deserve being outcast and left to die. I'd like to ask you to find a healer to cooperate and set up the pool to pay for the treatment. Every werewolf shall have to opportunity to see a healer if necessary, not only those two boys recently bitten. Because I have no knowledge about the necessary procedure, I'd like to ask you to handle the matter or let someone else handle it.", Harry explains the purpose of his visit.

"Donations of any kind are absolutely inadvisable without steady income.", is the goblin's only reply.

"I know that, but by the time I have an income, it might be too late for the werewolves. I don't plan on putting too much into the fund, but I need to do at least something."

"How much do you plan to donate to the fund?"

"10 000 galleons for a start. When I have an income, I will put in more."

"You wish to spend 13 percent of your fortune on werewolves?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, Mr Potter. I will coordinate the opening of the fund and everything else. But please be aware that in the current political climate, 10 000 galleons might only be a drop of water on a hot stone."

"But it might motivate others to donate a bit of money, too. And it shows the werewolves that not everyone wishes to outcast them."

"Do you want to be publicly liked to this fund? It would motivate more people if it is you who stood behind this fund, but the attention can have unpleasant qualities, too. For example the ministry won't look too kindly on a pool that works against one of their laws."

"I don't want my name in the fund's name and no headline like _Harry Potter presents: The werewolf fund_. Otherwise it's okay. What could they do against the fund?"

"They review the purpose of such pools. If the distribution of money is discriminating against others or promoting illegal behavior, it can be forbidden. As the purpose is fully charitable, they won't find anything, but they can still try."

"So it wouldn't be possible to exclude Greyback from the people who can be treated with money from the fond? I don't want to promote his wellbeing after all."

"Not in written form. But the healer can be asked to throw him out or contact the aurors. Greyback is a known criminal, after all. For that a brave and so an even more unusual private healer would be needed. It will take some time to find one."

"Okay. Please keep me informed of the process. And can you do the paperwork in case the ministry reviews the pool?"

"As you wish, Mr. Potter."

Harry makes his way back to Hogwarts. Setting up the pool was easier than thought, but he can't help but question the usefulness of such a measure. Greyback is neither the only criminal werewolf nor the only Death Eaters supporting one. But excluding all criminal werewolves would leave hardly anyone to profit, thus making the fund useless. And only concentrating on children would be unfair towards the adults who struggle with the condition like Remus.

***HP***

Harry is back a bit early from Gringotts and so locks himself in an unused classroom on the first floor. Ever since he heard from Valon that his aunt claimed that she could do elven and human spells at the same time, he tries it. Because he can't think of a way to make two spells at the same time work, he plans on using one spell with a continued effect and one with a short time effect. So he levitates a piece of chalk with his wand and then focuses on calling forth his magic in order to change to color of the skin on his hand with an elven spell. Both are the most simple spells he can remember, but as soon as he concentrates on his magic, the piece of chalk falls to the floor. It's the same the other way around, if he concentrates on his magic the elven way, he can't do the levitation with his wand. Once he thought he got the hang of it, only to realize that he used the elven levitation spell. Two elven spells don't rule each others out. Recreating the same result with his wand is harder, but still successful. So is really has to do with the focus. Human magic is focused and pulled through the wand while elven magic is focused by the person itself and doesn't need any kind of unnatural exit. Harry heard about people being able to do human magic wandlessly, for example the headmaster, but learning that would take too much time just for comparing it to elven magic. At least for now.

No, Harry seemingly has to rely on the book Valon's aunt wrote, and that is a problem in itself. While his ability to speak the elven language becomes better slowly, the progress in written elven is nearly non-existent. Sure, he can read the most basic books for small children, but that's it. And Valon's aunt surely didn't write in such simple words and the fact that she was mentally ill probably doesn't make the book easy lecture.

Again without success in this research, Harry goes to meet his friends for lunch.

***HP***

The rest of the week and the week after go by slowly. No news from Gringotts arrives, but that was to be expected. The newspapers are still full of information about the attacks on Halloween, one might thing it would become old news after a few days, but no. The failing of the aurors and hit-wizards in arresting the culprits are discussed, rumors about the still too low budget of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are spread and so on. Harry's statement in the Quibbler about the Creature Bill is discussed and the fact that such an outstanding person doesn't agree with the ministry fuels the discussions. A small article of the gossip pages discuss Harry's recent hickey, but it's harmless, at least as long as no other name is connected to the gossip.

The students get more owls than usual, Harry hears from all sides that the students argue with their parents about withdrawing from Hogwarts or not. Most students don't want to go, but a hand full has to leave on their parents' wishes. As if not learning how to defend yourself is safer than staying at Hogwarts.

Defense against the Dark Arts is still the most depressing class, even compared to Potions. Professor Robards drills knowledge about curses into their heads, but the duelling exercises are not very effective. The professor gives them a task to practice, but many of his instructions are hard to follow, especially since he can't demonstrate the dodging techniques and so on. His problems with breathing seem to be mostly gone, but every time he stands up, his face is twisted in pain and his whole body shakes. He tries to stand often, as he seems to have been a very active kind of person before the attack. So most of the time he sits behind his desk and yells instructions. From his perspective he can hardly see all the duelling pairs and their mistakes or Malfoy, who is shooting spells through the class at Harry and his friends.

Finally, it is Friday again, Harry's favorite day of the week. He doesn't have to hide his leaving the tower anymore. With wide, knowing smiles, his friends wish him a nice evening, and he leaves the castle.

Michael is already at his flat, he sits on the couch with his head in his hands. When Harry closes the door behind himself, Michael looks up with a sad smile. He looks as if he didn't sleep well.

"Hallo, Harry."

"Hey Michael. What's up?", Harry asks after giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and sitting down onto the couch. Michael takes Harry's left hand and and strokes it with his thumb. He seems to be searching for words.

"We need to talk. No, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to do it the best way." He pauses "Two days ago, I found a partner who is the same species as me. I told you, I can only have children who are of my kind with a partner who is, too. She is a bit younger than me and quite insecure, so it would be the best if I didn't still have any contact with you."

"You want a clean break, no looking back."

"Yes. No, I don't want that, but I have to ask that of you. I like you very much, Harry. The last months were absolutely wonderful, I don't want to loose you. But I have to think of my future, my family. It's a natural instinct to want to have a child of the same species, it is for most magical species.", Michael rants unhappily.

"I understand. We discussed that at the beginning of our relationship. That it might not be forever. But hearing this is so … hard."

"I'm so sorry."

"So, that's it. No contact from now on?"

"Yes. It would help my future wife to know that I don't still have contact with my ex. I will move back to my folk for the next years, as it is tradition. My parents didn't follow that tradition and settled down near Glasgow. But I don't want that for my family, not in this dark times. I'll even stop my training as a hit-wizard, I don't need a human job where I am going. It's very possible we will never see each other again."

Harry just nods, unable to speak through the tight feeling in his throat. His whole body feels numb and icy.

Michael stands up, seemingly unsure what to do. "Is there any way I can make this any easier for you?"

"No, I don't think so." Harry stands up as well. His voice sounds weak and hoarse. "I wish you all the best for your life, Michael."

"I wish the same to you, Harry. Goodbye." Michael leaves the flat with his head downcast and not looking back.

Harry doesn't know how long he stared at the door after Michael left. Despite the burning in his throat and eyes, no tears fall. He doesn't know what to do instead of sitting down and still staring at the door, his mind is so foggy he isn't able to think a clear thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there,

I'm glad that I found a beta for this story. From now on, blacky-green will make my chapters better to read, I'm very thankful for her support.

So, here is chapter 11.

Have fun!

 **London, November 1996**

Hours later Harry becomes aware of his surroundings again. The small muggle flat, well-decorated and fully equipped. To Harry it seems as if it's nothing more than an impersonal hotel room to spend a secret night of passion in. How pathetic.

Harry is cold, more from the inside than from the outside, but he doesn't want to use the duvet in the bedroom. Too many memories. He doesn't even know Michael's surname. He didn't want to tell Michael his own, so it felt wrong to ask him. And he never met Michael without a glamor. He wore it at the first trip to Diagon Alley this summer, and for every subsequent date with Michael. Is it wrong to mourn a relationship based on lies?

Harry doesn't want to stay anymore, too many questions and memories. He walks out of the building, not quite ready to return to Hogwarts, so he sets off to wander the streets of muggle London. There are still people and cars on the streets, despite it being nearly midnight. Harry walks until he no longer passes people, his feet burn and the names of the streets unrecognizable.

He apparates back to Howarts and goes back to his dorm, not caring if he is seen. He makes it back to bed without getting caught, but doesn't fall asleep. Hours later his dorm mates get up and Harry is still awake, staring into nothing. It takes a few minutes for Ron to realise that Harry won't get up so he leaves him be.

At noon he is back with Hermione, both talk to him and Harry hardly understands what they want. He hears the words, but they don't have any meaning to him, his mind is still (or again?) foggy. After some time they drag the duvet away from him and guide him into the bathroom. Harry doesn't care until he is shoved into the shower and the cold water turned on. Jumping out of the spray, he glares at his friends.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't react to anything we said. Just staring into space. What's wrong with you?"

"We broke up.", Harry answers shortly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you?" Hermione hugs him, despite his dripping clothes.

"I feel awful.", Harry mumbles.

"Why did she break up with you? You seemed so happy!", Ron nearly shouts.

"Found a better match."

"Aw, that is an awful reason to break up."

"What's that supposed to mean anyway? You're a great person, she should be glad to have you. Tell me who she is, I'll tell her something about manners.", Ron demands.

"It means Ron, that his girlfriend met someone and got to know him so well that she felt he'd be a better fit for her. It sounds like she cheated on Harry. Did you have sex with her, Harry?", Hermione asks bluntly.

Harry's blush and wide eyes seem to answer her question before he can deny it.

"Well, get washed up and dressed, then we'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey to make sure this hussy didn't infect you with anything."

How comforting. In the eyes of his friends he is now a pitiful excuse of a person whose girlfriend cheated on him. In reality, Harry is convinced that Michael did no such thing. After all he'd only met his future wife a few days prior and seemed upset at the news. Yet the thought of his friends caring for his well-being is comforting and warm.

Of course the test Madam Pomfrey runs is negative, but he smiles none-the-less. The matron gives him a stern talk, students shouldn't have sex, they are too young, they should be more responsible with their health...

"Did you at least use a contraceptive charm? Or should I have a pregnancy test ready for the next girl to walk through my doors?"

"Ahm. Of course we did.", Harry answers evasively. With Ron and Hermione in earshot, he doesn't feel comfortable telling her that his partner was a man and a contraceptive charm thus redundant.

"Will you report me to Professor McGonagall?", Harry asks dreading the answer. Being lectured by his head of house about this specific topic would be mortifying.

"No. You came to me with a medical concern, so I am bound to my healers oath. However, I will give you detention for your careless, irresponsible behavior. Come back after lunch today and tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay."

Harry trudges to lunch with his friends, not feeling particularly hungry. He eats a minimal portion, ignoring his friends concerned glances. All too soon, he makes his way back to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey orders him to write an essay about sexually transmitted diseases in the magical world. Fortunately they are small in number and easy recognizable, but the photos are horrifying as hell. The most common is a rash that comes back a few times a year and is not treatable. It's only infectious while it is active, and Harry wonders how anyone would touch somebody looking like that. Flipping through the books Harry can understand Madam Pomfrey's point better with every page.

The afternoon feels like it will never end, but finally Harry is released from the Hospital Wing. He sits down heavily on the bench opposite of Ron and Hermione and supports his head with his hands.

"I've seen the unimaginable today!", he groans.

"What?"

"Madam Pomfrey had me look through books about sexually transmitted diseases and write an essay. Those photos were so horrible, I don't think I can eat anything. I'll head back to the tower and start on my homework." Harry excuses himself and leaves.

Hermione looks after him sadly and then goes back to eating dinner. Next to her, Ron cranes his neck and looks around.

"What is it?", she asks annoyed because whenever Ron moves to look into a different direction, he hit her with his elbow.

"I'm looking for that girl."

"And how do you think you will find her?"

"Last year Harry had a thing for Cho Chang, so I'm looking for an Asian girl, probably looking a bit guilty or unhappy. But here aren't too many Asian girls."

"Oh Ron. At our age you don't have such a specific type."

"Wizards and witches grow up a bit earlier compared to muggles because of magic. But I'll take your advice and look for every unhappy girl in the Hall."

Now Hermione looks up, too. The last time she saw Harry that unresponsive and down was after the Triwizard Tournament and she hopes to never have to see Harry suffer like that. She'd like to take the girl down a peg or two if given the chance.

"Hm. Susan Bones doesn't look too happy, Marietta Edgecombe hasn't smiled since you got her with the DA parchment. Damn, I have no idea who she could be. Why can't Harry just tell us, now that it's over?"

"She probably still means something to him. And knowing Harry, he would feel guilty if anything happened to her. I'd like to know, too.", Hermione calms Ron.

***HP***

The next day Harry is on his way back to the Infirmary, feeling uneasy about his detention. Are there any more horrible diseases? Thankfully not. He spends his afternoon with an inventory of the various healing potions. A very boring task, but after the horrible essay yesterday, Harry is grateful.

At dinner he still isn't able to eat much. It's always been like that, in times of emotional struggle Harry simply loses his appetite despite it causing him to feel unwell.

Monday comes around, accompanied by the latest news about the outside world. **"Auror dies on duty"** and " **Two werewolves caught in burglary in apothecary"** are the most eye-catching.

The letters to the editor on the last pages of the paper speak of a panicking population, demands for

action by the ministry or Harry or everybody else the people can think of.

After Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall informs him that the headmaster wants to see him again after dinner, so Harry goes there. The gargoyles let him though without a password and Harry enters the office. Upon entry he sees the last person he expected: Rita Skeeter. Immediately Harry glares at the headmaster.

"Welcome, Harry. Please take a seat.", Dumbledore says gesturing to the armchair next to Skeeter.

"What's going on?", Harry demands.

"Harry, I'm sure you read the Daily Prophet lately. The people are in panic, pestering the Aurors non-stop, preventing them from doing their jobs. Headmaster Dumbledore and the minister agree that a small interview with you will calm the masses, let them see that not all is lost.", Rita explains with her false smile, flashing bleached teeth and leaning forward a bit, so her enormous cleavage is in view.

"Oh, really?", Harry replies sarcastic.

"Yes. After all, what is more reassuring than the boy-who-lived planning his future?"

"And you are supporting this?", Harry asks Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Harry. Diverting the public attention from the recent attacks would give us time to catch our breath, which is essential now. The following discussion will show Voldemort, that he is not at the forefront of everyone's minds and thus has not won. You taking part would make this task easy and effective. So please, Harry, agree to the interview."

Harry sighs and turns back to Skeeter. "What would the topic be?"

"Everything you wish to share, but not focusing on the war. Mostly I'd like to ask about your plans for starting a family, the job of your dreams and such things."

"But I haven't planned that far ahead."

"That doesn't matter, Harry. It's about the plans that you currently have, people will understand that not everything will be like you envisioned when you were sixteen.", Dumbledore explains patiently. Harry can't help but suspect that Dumbledore has more interest in his answers than calming the masses and wonders why.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I want a written guarantee that you won't misquote me or change the context of my answers. If you do, I promise I'll sue you. And you won't use your lie-quill."

Skeeter murmurs unhappily, but changes her quills and writes the guarantee. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"If I had one, I wouldn't tell you-"

"Harry, you just agreed to answer my questions."

"Don't interrupt me. Me admitting publicly to having a girlfriend would only endanger her, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters after me. So isn't keeping the answer a secret kind of romantic?"

By now Harry is tired of answering this question over and over again. After all, Ron and Hermione asked him frequently about his 'girlfriend's' identity and starting with the Gryffindor girls, all the females in his age are all interested in knowing if the golden boy is already taken. Additionally, it hurts to talk about this topic again, so soon after breaking up with Michael. Right now he doesn't have a special someone to protect, but he doesn't want to go into detail or to inspire the giggling girls that have too much interest in him, anyway.

Neither Dumbledore nor Rita seem to like the answer, but agree.

"Harry, how do you envision your future? Where do you plan to live?"

"I inherited more than one place to live from my parents, and I can imagine living at either of these places. But a small cottage in a suburb would be nice, too."

"Aah, Potter Manor is known for its beautiful gardens. Have you visited the property yet?"

"No", Harry answers, remembering Dumbledore's presence. "The goblin's informed me that it was partially destroyed, of course I want to rebuild it, but right now I'm not sure if I want to live there."

Skeeter continues taking notes and nods. "Surely you plan on having children. How many do you envision?"

"Yes, I always thought that I would have children at some point in the future. How many, I am not sure. I never really came into contact with babies or toddlers, so I'm not sure if I'm any good with them. And I absolutely don't plan on having children before I am at least twenty-five." 'If I have any' he adds in his thoughts.

"It is tradition to have children early in life. Why are you planning to wait so long?"

"I think at twenty five it's still early enough, but I might be influenced by my muggle upbringing there. I'd like to establish my own business and travel some before I settle down."

"Let's stay with the family planning for a moment. What qualities would you look for in the possible mother of your children?"

That is a tricky question. He can't say that he is more interested in men and not sure if he likes women on that level at all. The resulting scandal would distract the public for sure, but would be too horrible to endure. And he can't describe a personality of a woman he would be comfortable with, because it might have too many similarities with Hermione.

"I'm not sure about that yet." At Skeeter's prompting look, he elaborates. "I've only dated very few girls, so I can't be sure what the perfect girlfriend would be like. I like girls who have humor and character, I don't like those who consider themselves trophies to be gazed at."

Skeeter looks dissatisfied with the answer. Probably not enough gossip material. "Where would you send your children to school?"

"As far as I know there is no magical school for children under the age of eleven. So I'd like to send them to a muggle school, there they will learn to understand other lifestyles, thus becoming open-minded and learning social skills. Where they'd go to school in the magical world, I'd discuss with them, but I'd favor Hogwarts." He pauses "I know this shows a political view, so either you take the whole answer or none of it."

Skeeter hesitates and then asks "But wouldn't that be problematic with the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Not necessarily. Small children often have a vivid imagination and talk about it. That is something muggle teachers don't believe in or pay much attention to. When they grow older they'd understand the situation and protect it as their little secret." Skeeter doesn't look convinced. "I was at a primary school in the muggle world and often painted pictures of a flying motorbike. My teachers only grinned and praised my imagination. I even had accidental magic at school and no one was obliviated."

Skeeter looks intrigued. "Most purebloods would be offended if they were asked this, but would you be willing to describe this accidental magic you did at school?"

"Harry, I advise you to not answer this question.", Dumbledore intervenes. "Some old pureblood families think accidental magic is a direct indication how powerful a child will be. While there is no scientific proof, it would be unwise to give such knowledge away. Additionally, if the event is recorded, it could be used to find out where your relatives live."

Harry nods and stays silent.

Skeeter changes the topic. "What would you like to do for a living after school? I heard the rumor you wanted to become an auror?"

"When I first thought about my career choices, I thought becoming an auror would be great. But by now I think I don't want to spend my whole life fighting. Instead I hope to open my own business."

"What kind of business?"

"Right now I think about becoming an enchanter. That could mean that I'd try for a mastery in Runes after school, but I still have some time until then, so my plans are still unsure."

"You mentioned you wanted to travel before settling down. Where would you like to go?"

"I never saw the mountains or the beach before, so I'd like to go there. And I heard very nice things about France, Egypt and Australia."

After a few unimportant questions, the interview comes to an end.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Harry. The planned date to publish this is two days from now, I promise you won't be disappointed. If the situation arises where we need to distract the public again, would you be willing to do more interviews?"

"Depends on the topic. I might even be willing to give short comments about political things now and then if I had a guarantee that I wouldn't be misquoted or quoted in a different context. Your note was only about today."

"I can't give a general guarantee, Harry. This interview took place on behalf of the ministry, normal articles and interviews have to be approved by the editor who can make changes."

"Okay, then talk to your editor. If you come to an agreement, let me know."

After a bit of small talk with Dumbledore, he leaves the office. On his way back to the common room he wonders why Dumbledore seemed so interested in the interview, more than calming the masses would indicate. He greets his friends absent-mindedly and starts his homework.

After some time he suddenly understands. The power of love. Dumbledore wants to know about Harry having a girlfriend in order to know how far he is concerning the 'power the dark lord knows not' and as the headmaster he can't simply ask such a question, especially after Harry has made it clear that that's all Dumbledore is to him. How important was the interview itself really? After all, Harry only said what came to his mind in the situation, without ever having planned so far ahead.

What is Dumbledore playing at? He never taught Harry anything that might be useful in defeating a Dark Lord. The standard school education surely is not the right tool. And how could love be the power? After all, the only spell that can profit from love is the Patronus Charm, as far as Harry knows. Does Dumbledore think Harry can do something based on love, like accidental magic? Or isn't he planning for Harry to survive at all, by doing what his mother did? Then Harry not having a special someone would prevent Dumbledore's plan from working. Harry shudders. Sure, Dumbledore wasn't totally beaten up when Sirius nearly died, but adults rarely show all their emotions and Dumbledore has witnessed people dying in wars before. No, cold disregard for life doesn't seem like Dumbledore.

The only real solution seems to be talking to Dumbledore, but then Harry would need to be totally honest, even about the elves, in order to show him that there is an alternative 'power the dark Lord knows not' and Harry simply doesn't want to be confronted with Dumbledore's many questions yet. With every visit to the elven city, he discovers something entirely new, he simply doesn't have all answers yet. So he keeps postponing the discussion.

But the reminder that he might not survive the next few years makes him feel uneasy. Why should he keep his tight and stressful schedule if he doesn't live to profit from it, especially the many lessons about runes?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there,

here is chapter 12, I'm very curious about your reaction... Thanks again to my wonderful beta, blacky-green.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, November 1996**

In the following weeks Harry pays less attention to his runes classes and rarely goes to lessons that overlap with his basic schedule. He feels a bit depressed, he deeply misses the break from all his worries that the dates with Michael meant to him, even more so than Michael himself. Additionally, Harry feels very restless. Quidditch is his only outlet for this, so he trains hard and long, to the point where he start getting compared to Oliver Wood. The sport is the only thing that helps him relax and escape his troubles.

His friends seem a bit worried about his behavior, especially the sudden lack of interest in runes. At least Ron shares his vigor concerning Quidditch training.

The last weekend of November is the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. After days of rain the air is still humid and a heavy fog clouds the view. It's very cold, the players can see their breath as they stand in the middle of the stadium, waiting for the match to begin. Harry steps in front of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's new team captain, and shakes his hand. After Madam Hooch's whistle, they all push from the ground.

It's absolutely great to be in the air again, blocking every thought about the things that go wrong in his life, Harry takes a quick lap around the pitch before looking for the snitch. In the air it's even colder, especially while sweating from the exertion and nerves.

The teams are equally matched, until the Slytherin's start playing foul - whenever Madam Hooch is looking the other way. One of the beaters hits Ginny on her shoulder with his bat, it's unclear if he aimed for the shoulder or her head. Fortunately Madam Hooch sees at least this foul that and gives a penalty shot.

After a few more minutes the Slytherin chasers outwit the Gryffindors and score four goals in a row. Ron is visibly frustrated and his lack of confidence in his abilities shows with every goal they score. Harry is so focused on his duties as a captain, that he nearly doesn't see the bludger coming at him. He pulls his foot up and out of the ball's way, but he is a second too late. The small ball grazes his ankle, which hurts terribly. Harry bites his teeth together and cautiously moves his foot. It hurts even more now, but at least it doesn't seem to be broken.

Madam Hooch flies to him, the commentator just gave a comment about Harry's slow reflexes. "Do you need a timeout, Mr Potter?", she asks him.

"No Ma'am. It's not broken.", Harry replies and looks for the Snitch again. After getting Harry the first time, the Slytherin beaters send bludgers at him without pause. With Harry out of the way they could concentrate on getting the chasers off their brooms and then would have a good chance of winning the match. Although Harry is usually very satisfied with his team, in this match his beaters prove to be lacking. They hardly ever get to a bludger fast enough to protect their team mates.

By now, Katie Bell's broom is damaged so she only flies in a zig-zag-pattern over the pitch and is no longer able to play effectively. Harry calls a timeout to bring her safely back to the ground and to cheer his team up. Everyone except for Ron has a small injury from the bludgers or the Slytherins elbows. One chaser short they restart the match and Harry is desperately looking for the snitch. He simply doesn't want to lose to Malfoy, should the blonde see the snitch first!

He flies close to his nemesis at the Gryffindor goals when he sees a small golden thing from the corner of his left eye. He turns around slowly to not draw Malfoy's attention to the snitch, but it's impossible that he didn't see it, hovering right over the staff box. Both race towards the small ball that flies away at rapid speed, hitting each other with their elbows at every point possible. In one turn Harry's injured ankle is trapped between their brooms and he hisses in pain. Malfoy seems to notice this and pushes a little harder. The snitch again suddenly changes its direction, leaving Harry with the advantage because he now a bit closer and has the more flexible broom.

His hand closes around the snitch, twelve feet above the ground. He holds it above his head, waving and cheering and enjoying the applause and the outcries of the masses. He is about to fly around the pitch when – WHAM!- a bludger hits his upper back.

All air is pressed from his body, he can't even grasp his broom before he falls and meets the ground with a dull sound. Lying with his face in the mud, he still can't breathe properly. The bludger had hit his upper back, at the shoulder blades and even the back of Harry's neck hurts and his muscles refuse to move.

Someone grabs his uniform and turns him on his back. Harry groans in pain as his back meets the ground.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?", Ginny asks desperately. Harry blinks at her, unable to nod. Breathing becomes much easier on his back, but is still painful.

"Can you get up? We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny tries dragging him to his feet, but her left arm doesn't seem to work properly and Harry can't stand with his injured ankle.

"Ron, help me!", Ginny snaps at her brother who stands behind her. Ron grabs Harry's other arm and together they help him towards the castle. The still cheering crowd doesn't seem to notice them.

"That was a great catch, Harry. I didn't see whether the beater send the bludger at you before or after you caught the snitch, so I can't say if it was a legal move or bad sportsmanship. Merlin, they were so bloody aggressive, nearly everyone was injured! I'm so sorry that I wasn't a good keeper, I promise I try even harder from now on.", Ron babbles on their way up the stairs.

"Shut up, Ronald.", Ginny growls.

By now breathing is easier for Harry.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over. What about my firebolt? It didn't fly into the Willow, did it?", Harry asks with a hoarse voice.

"No, I saw Hermione grabbing it.", Ron assures while pushing open the infirmary doors.

"Quidditch! How often have I told Professor Dumbledore that you students are too young to play such a foul, dangerous dame?! Sit down on the bed, Mr Potter. Where are you hurt?", the healer greets them.

"I got a bludger against my left ankle and my upper back."

"Remove your top then.", she demands. Behind her, Ginny's eyes go wide and she blushes. But before she can see anything, the healer puts a screen around Harry's bed.

"Oh, I see.", she mumbles while running her wand over Harry's neck, shoulders and back. "Badly bruised, fortunately nothing broken. I'll give you a paste to rub in, but your back will be sore and tender for the next week. If it's not gone before Monday in a week, come and see me. As for your ankle -" she runs her wand over his ankle that by now is swollen and red. "partially fractured. I'll give you a small cup of skele-grow. You should rub in the same paste for the next two days. You'll need a second tin...", she mumbles the last and hurries to her potion cabinet.

"How are you two?", Harry asks his friends through the screen while redressing.

"I'm okay, surely only a few bruises.", Ginny replies.

"I wasn't hit with anything. Strange.", Ron says. The Slytherin's probably didn't see him as a danger to their victory so left him in peace, Harry thinks.

The medi-witch comes back and hands Harry his potion and pastes. "These are for you. Drink this, wait half and hour, then you can leave. The next one, please!" By now, the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived and some of the Slytherins stand in a corner.

She leads Ginny to a second bed and moves the screen around it. Harry swallows the vile potion and forces himself not to vomit it onto the floor. He can't describe the taste, it is acidic and burns on his tongue and in his stomach. Soon he feel as if thousands of needles are pushed through the skin at his ankle. He lies back onto the bed and counts the minutes until he can leave the infirmary, his least favorite place in Hogwarts.

When the time is up, he sits up on the bed and cautiously puts his foot on the floor. The needle like sensation is decreasing, but not completely gone.

He nods to Ron and Ginny who are waiting and they make their way back to the common room where they step into the middle of a party. The whole room is decorated, confetti is flying everywhere, the music is loud and many people dance and sing with bottles of butterbeer in their hands.

They join Hermione in one corner.

"Are you all okay?", she asks concerned.

They all nod and fetch butterbeer for themselves.

***HP***

The party is great, but Harry is glad to fall into his bed around one in the morning. Being in bed in uncomfortable, no matter how many times Harry turns, he can't find a position in which his neck and back are not hurting.

He stands up at six a.m. just to escape his bed. A very hot shower and the bruise paste make it better, but it still hurts.

Until Ron and Hermione are up, he goes over his elven vocabulary, even putting a muffliato charm around himself and practices speaking the words. He slowly gets better at the language, but the book about basic elven charms that Athia lent him a week ago is still way beyond his level.

Hermione smiles at the sight of him reading when she comes down for breakfast. Ron is still exuberant about the Quidditch match the day before.

The week continues much like those before, the only difference being Harry's sore back. By Saturday he is just stiff and a bit sore like he is after a particular hard practice.

"Harry, why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey? You'd only be two days earlier than she expects you back?", Hermione asks.

"You could also take a bath in the Prefect's bathroom. I can't think of anything more relaxing.", Ron suggests.

Harry can think about something more relaxing, but he swallows the comment.

"Good idea, I'll do that right after dinner."

***HP***

Harry closes the door to the Prefect's bathroom from the inside and looks around. Without the pressure of the Tournament, the bathroom looks very inviting and cozy. He lets the water flow into the huge tub and undresses himself. He is still not fond of large masses of water and skeptical when he sinks into the warm water, different colored bubbles floating around him. It's hot and smells great. Harry feels himself relaxing more, the tension slowly leaving his body. Time doesn't matter and Harry is unsure how long he is there for. Two hours? Is it curfew already?

With the relaxation comes a different discovery. His magic feels strange. Usually he can't feel his magic unless he focuses on it, for example right before doing elven magic, he can feel the magic in every cell of his body. But now the feeling is somehow concentrated in his stomach. It's strange and hard to describe.

What could that be? Harry never heard about anything like that, magic concentrating in the stomach? The only thing that might be possible was one of those Mana Fever's, a group of diseases that drain the body of magic that Athia told him about months ago. But her description didn't include a concentration of magic anywhere. Harry thinks hard. Is this worth sneaking out today? On Saturdays his friends stay up longer, so sneaking away would have to wait until late in the night. But Harry is too worried not to go to the elven city and ask Athia what it could be. What if he is really ill, even dying from it? Then he'd have to fight Voldemort very soon in order to leave a peaceful world behind.

Harry slowly leaves the huge tub and dries himself with a fluffy towel. On his way to the tower he concentrates on the strange feeling of his magic. It feels like his magic, would it feel that way if it was a disease?

Harry opens the portrait and enters the common room. It is nearly empty, a few sixth and seventh years are playing various games while Hermione sits in a corner of the room, calmly reading a book.

"Harry. Are you feeling better?", she asks.

"Yeah. It was a great idea, I didn't even notice how tense I was."

"I'm glad you feel better. Sorry, but I have to take points off because you were out after curfew."

"No problem. What are you reading?"

"A book about various career choices. After the Creature Bill I'm not too sure if I want to work for the ministry anymore."

"What were you thinking of doing?"

"I thought about studying law and then working for the Department of Law Enforcement or for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to improve the care for werewolves, house elves and so on. But now, nearly being classified as a creature myself, I'm not sure anymore."

"With your marks and the many courses, you could practically to anything that you put your mind into."

"Yes, but the variety makes a choice hard. I want to do something lasting, to make this society better. And I'd like to gain my own seat on the Wizengamot, to strengthen the open-minded fraction. For that, a career in spell creation would be advisable, because there are so many things that are not yet invented. The problem is that I'm not very creative. So now I'm working through this encyclopedia to find a fitting choice."

"What about becoming auror?"

"No. You have a point in your reasoning: I too don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting. And the same goes for Ron probably, as soon as he recognizes that being an auror has as much to do with pain, death and despair as with adventure, appreciation and steady income."

"Hm. Where is Ron anyway?"

"He went to bed early with a headache."

"Whatever you decide for your career, you will make it. If you want anyone to discuss options with, I'll be there. Don't stay up too long brooding. I'm heading to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Harry.", Hermione smiles and Harry goes to his dorm. He arranges his sheets to look uses and pulls the curtains close before putting on his invisibility cloak and slipping out of the common room. Hermione is still buried deep in her book, but her eyes look like they might drop close any minute.

The way to the city is easy as Harry goes there at least once a week. As it's already dark outside, he looks for Athia in her house. She is there, seemingly on her way to bed.

"Athia. Sorry for disturbing you so late.", Harry greets shyly.

"Hi Harry. No problem, what can I do for you today?"

"Something strange happened to me. This evening I took a long bath to relax and then I discovered something strange with my magic. It somehow centers in my stomach, it never did this before. Could that be a disease? Something like Mana Fever or a disease that only elves catch?"

Athia looks at him without answering. Her look is odd and a bit shocked. The silence stretches until Harry can't take it anymore.

"Is it serious? Am I dying?", he asks worriedly.

"No. No..." Again Athia pauses for a long moment. "Come, let's fetch Ryle, our healer. She can probably explain things better to you."

Not reassured, Harry follows Athia to a hut closer to the main hall of the city where she knocks and greets a gray haired woman who is a bit shorter than Athia and looks quite grumpy. Together they go into the main building where Harry met Athia for the first time. They go along a corridor into a moderately sized room that looks like an infirmary. Many potions are held in class cabinets around the room. The old lady gestures Harry to a bed and he sits down. The old woman speaks to him, but Harry doesn't understand.

"Athia, why can't I understand her? I thought I was becoming better at the elven language?"

"Ryle is 370 years old, Harry. This dialect is no longer used in daily life. I'll translate for you. First, shed the clothes of your upper body." Harry does so and Ryle starts touching his stomach and waving her hands above it. She says something to Athia and smiles at Harry kindly for the first time.

"Wow." Athia says. "Congratulations, Harry. You are pregnant."

Harry looks at her with a frown. "Athia, this is not the right time for humor. I'd like to know what's wrong with me."

"I'm not joking. Magic centering in your stomach is the first sign of pregnancy."

"I'm a man, I can't become pregnant."

"Harry, did you have intercourse with a man?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no doubt." Harry still thinks that it's some kind of sick joke. Is there a day like April 1st in the elven world, and by chance, is it today?

"Elves are one of the very few races with the possibility of male pregnancies. It's not very common, less than five percent of all babies come from male/male relationships. It's one of our best kept secrets."

"If that's true, why didn't you warn me?", Harry asks, feeling confused and desperate.

"The last time I had contact with humans, homosexuality was taboo. Even talking about it offended people, made them extremely uncomfortable. I don't know how much that changed, how to begin this topic.", Athia explains with a pained expression.

"You didn't want to send me running."

"Exactly."

Harry pauses, looking at the two woman and then at his stomach. A baby in there?

"Are you absolutely sure that there's no other explanation than me being pregnant?", he asks Ryle.

Athia translates and Ryle shakes her head. Harry buries his head in his hands, feeling shaky yet wanting to laugh hysterically. Why do this strange things only happen to him?

"Okay. I'm completely overwhelmed, please give me a short overview what to expect." All he wants is to go back to Hogwarts, bury himself in his bed and never come out again.

Athia talks to Ryle shortly and then says. "The concentration of magic is the first sign of pregnancy, it's settled and the baby starts growing. It needs a healthy portion of each vitamin and so on, and especially a lot of your magic. Your magic holds it in place and takes over every body function that a male body lacks. It will occupy a big part of your magic, your reserves can't drop too low, otherwise the baby is in danger. Because your body is not made for this phenomena, it will be quite painful. When the baby grows, organs will be pushed away and muscles will be stretched much more than they are made for."

Athia takes a breath and Harry interrupts her. "When is the baby due?"

"The exact length of a male pregnancy is unknown, because there is nothing like the female period to narrows down a time in which the pregnancy started. Most male elves try for years before they are successful. When were you intimate with a man?"

Harry blushes at the question, but answers "My partner and I broke up on the second Friday of last month. The weeks before that, we were intimate every Friday, in the summer holidays it was two or three times a week, starting on my birthday, July 31st."

Athia translates for Ryle and back. "It's not possible to narrow the date down more, but you should have your child in June or July."

"How will the baby be... born?", Harry asks scared.

"With a caesarean. You can choose between the elven version or the manual version. For the manual version, your belly is cut open to remove the baby. The advantage is that it's relatively easy and faster than the magical version. The disadvantage is the scar, it might get infected, is painful for a few days and can lead to complications for future pregnancies. For the magical version, your belly is opened with magic, the baby is removed through something like a portal. The advantage is the lack of a scar, the disadvantage is that it takes longer, you have to stay very calm and in control of your magic, because Ryle would need to guide your magic in the process. If that's not possible, there is always the option of a manual caesarean. It would be the same choice in case of an abortion or miscarriage.", Athia translates Ryle's explanation.

This is too much for Harry. "Okay, enough of that. I'll be back sometime tomorrow to ask upcoming questions." He stands up and puts on his clothes again.

"Sure. Feel free to come whenever you like.", Athia replies. Before Harry can leave the room, Ryle grabs his sleeve and starts speaking again.

"She says you need to make your decision, if you want to have the child, soon. You might need to change your style of living and it might be too early for you, but a child is a gift you should accept with an open heart, whenever it might be." Harry smiles at the old lady and leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there,

sorry, I'm a little late. Thanks again to my beta, blacky-green and to my readers for your interest and reviews :)

Rubbyy: Michael wants a child that is the same creature species, thus needs a partner who is the same species. However, he can have a human child with anyone, because all nearly-human races have human genes as a basis. He didn't know that Harry is an elf and thus can become pregnant, otherwise he would have use contraception.

MintMousse: I don't plan on writing an abortion, not that I judge anything about it, I just wouldn't feel comfortable writing it. Solving this 'problem' so easy would take a lot of plot from this story, but you're right, in real life it might be advisable. I also don't approve of keeping such information from teenagers, but keep Athia's point of view in mind. She doesn't have regular contact with the human world and homosexuality was a very sensitive topic until late in the 20th century. She didn't know that Harry was interested in men and didn't want to offend him.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, December 1996**

Harry makes his way back to Hogwarts and into his bed deep in thought. Until now, Harry has never thought about having children in detail . It was always a topic for the distant future and he'd never bothered to learn anything about raising children. However, he is pregnant. A pregnant male. In a few months he might have a child, without knowing how to deal with one. While still at school. As a single parent. The situation is less than ideal, his rational mind points are in favor of not having the child. His gut feeling is the only thing stopping him from going through with an abortion. He doesn't consider abortion something unmoral, he just can't imagine living with that decision, wondering what might have been, if it was the best decision. No, it might be overwhelming and the timing might be terrible, but Harry doesn't want to get rid of the child.

This leads to more questions. Where should the baby live? He doesn't want to give it away, orphanages are probably less awful than the Dursleys made them out to be, but it's still not the right place for Harry's child to grow up. No, he wants to keep them, watch them grow up. It's absolutely unthinkable to take care of a child properly while at Hogwarts. Who could he give the child to for the duration of his education? Who would definitely give the child back after a year? Would it be in the child's interest if Harry got her or him back after a year? Where would she or he be safe enough? It seems like the only option is to give the child to someone outside of Hogwarts, but the thought of not seeing them for a year is painful.

He needs answers for these questions before June, but right now there are more pressing matters. The baby needs his magic so he can't overl-exert himself, but his lessons at Hogwarts are designed to challenge students to help them develop their magical core. He can't avoid using magic in his lessons. He needs to know more about the level his magical core must maintain for the baby. A question he needs to ask Athia and Ryle tomorrow.

And what about Michael? He deserves to know that he has a child, even if it's 'only' a human child. Would Michael's creature inheritance influence the baby and it's development? Yet contacting Michael directly is not possible, Harry doesn't know where his folk live and owls can't deliver messages to any creature sanctuaries, otherwise it would be very easy for creature hunters to send them an owl and follow it. Harry plans to go to Diagon Alley once he has time to spare to speak to the staff at the apothecary that Michael worked at this summer. Perhaps they know how to contact him.

And what about his time at Hogwarts? Surely people would notice and report to the Daily Prophet or the Death Eaters if Harry goes around looking like he swallowed a Quaffle in a few months. A further question for Athia.

And what does a baby need anyway? Mrs Weasley made it sound like a lot when she assumed that Bill and Fleur would be starting to have children soon after getting married. Not that they intend to have any soon.

One thing is certain: this has to be kept secret. If the Death Eaters got his baby, Harry would be easier to blackmail and manipulate than if they got one of his friends.

Harry tosses and turns with questions in his head. At three in the morning, he finally falls asleep.

***HP***

The next morning Harry is distracted by his thoughts, going through breakfast and lunch mechanically and doing his homework in between. His friends put an effort into including him in their conversations, both look worried about Harry being thoughtful and withdrawn again.

By the afternoon Harry can't take it any longer. "I'm going for a walk and maybe a second bath, I can't stand to look at homework right now.", he explains before leaving his friends. He nearly jogs down the secret passage, reappears in the elven city and heads for Athia's hut. She is not there, but he soon finds her in the garden behind the main building, weeding a herb bed.

"Hey Harry. Are you well?", she asks beaming.

"Hello Athia. I'm okay, yesterday was a huge shock. I'm ready now for the rest of the information."

"Great. I knew you'd come to terms with the news quickly. Let's fetch Ryle first."

They meet Ryle in the infirmary again. She doesn't look as grumpy as yesterday, but isn't smiling either.

"So. I want to keep the baby, but it can't grow up in Hogwarts and I can't discontinue my education. Would it be possible for the baby to stay here until I graduate?"

"We'd be honoured to look after your child, but it's not allowed. It's written down in the agreement between elves and humans that no human can live in the City of Elyna, in exchange for the emancipation of every elf born by humans."

Harry nods, having anticipated that not every problem could be solved today.

"Okay. What can I expect of this pregnancy?"

Athia asks Ryle and translates again. "The male body is not made for pregnancy, muscles and tissue are not formed like with females. Organs will be pushed aside and muscles stretched, so it will be painful at times. And because of your slim physique you will start to show quite early. A balanced diet, enough sleep, avoidance of physical blows against your belly and maintaining enough magic will do the rest."

"How much magic do I have to leave untouched at any point of time? My education is magically exhausting right now."

"That depends a lot on your magical strength. Ryle can't answer that in detail because male pregnancies are not that common, she can't compare it against previous pregnancies to give a reliable answer. I contacted Valon this morning, his partner had two pregnancies, but neither worked out. It's a painful memory, but he has agreed to answer your remaining questions this evening."

Harry nods, curious about Valon's experiences.

"Is it possible to glamor my growing belly?"

"Sure. There are special glamors for that, they are very mild and don't put the child's health at risk. Male pregnancies are one of our most well protected secrets, so please keep the number of people you tell to a minimum. I'd never ask you to keep that from your family, but it's important for your security that no one else knows."

"Sure. I'm not keen to tell strangers either."

"Good. When you are here, please drop the glamors. Children are a great source of pride for our kind, and seeing that you value that would help others who were... skeptical about welcoming you into our society see you in are more positive light. After all, even with a human child that carries elven genes, you'd contribute to our race's survival."

"About that, what influence would the other father's creature blood have?"

"What do you mean? Wasn't your partner a human?"

"No. I don't exactly know what he is. At one of our first dates we recognized that neither of us is completely human. What I know is that he went back to his folk's sanctuary in November. He is 22 years old and was born near Glasgow."

"What does he look like? Did he show you any special powers?"

"No. He has dark brown hair, bright brown eyes, he's a bit taller than me. He said he can only have a child of his own kind with a partner who is, too."

"Hm. Most creatures need a partner of the same species to have a creature child. So, he can't be a veela as he is male. That leaves the fae, who live in several groups, but most of them are known to be so shy that he wouldn't have met you again after the topic came up. Very few fae groups are known to have contact with the world outside of their sanctuary. There are also some forest spirits all around the world and half-avian people in the mountains of Asia. Not much is known about them. Whatever species he is, it shouldn't influence the child, because you are not the same species. Only your human genes could be combined to create the child because all nearly-human species have human genes as a basis. The child might have a generally better feeling and understanding of magic, if its other father is a fae, for example. And he or she carries elven genes, so its descendants could be human born elves. Other than that, it should be like any other human child."

Harry nods in understanding. He didn't know that there are so many humanoid folks around, it's a very interesting topic.

"Any other questions or should we look for those glamors?", Athia asks after a small pause.

"Let's look for the glamors, I don't think I have any other question right now." They leave Ryle in the infirmary and step into the Entrance Hall again. This time they go through a different archway.

"Wow.", Harry says when steps into the library. It's a round room, with round tables and chairs in the middle, with high bookshelves all over the walls. There is not a bit of stone to be seen. Harry looks up, there are many more levels of bookshelves, it even looks like there were books on the ceiling.

"This is the grand library, our biggest pride. Every book written by elves is stored here, it's one of the biggest sources of pride for us to be the author of one of the most read books. If you go up the ladders to the upper levels, it looks like the library is a tower, the walls going straight up. Even if you look down from the highest level, it doesn't look strange. Yet physically, this building is a dome, it's a magnificent achievement. There are a lot of space expanding wards and other complicated pieces of magic at work. A tower wouldn't have fitted the building, this is the best solution to have so much store room for the books."

"This is absolutely awesome."

"Thank you. Every topic an elf has researched can be found in this library. The books are not organized by author, title or topic, but by their last use. The most recently read books are on the ground shelves, the higher up the longer since the book was looked at. This is the register." Athia points to a small piece of parchment next to the archway.

"You just say the title of a book or the topic you wish to read about, if there is more than one book that fills your requirements, they are listed on this parchment for you to choose from. Then the book will sparkle. Of course only you can see them, so that multiple people can search for books at the same time. Try it."

Harry steps to the parchment. _"Books about glamors for pregnancies"_ , he whispers in the elven language. He turns around and sees a book sparkling on the second level. He reaches out with his arm in order to summon it to himself, but Athia grabs his hand.

"Show a little respect. No summoning a book, go and fetch it."

Harry climbs up the ladder and fetches the book, which is more a booklet now that he sees it up close.

He puts it on one of the tables, then Athia and him lean over the open booklet.

"That's the book I meant. See, there are glamors to hide a pregnancy."

"I can't read this."

"Oh. It's a bit above your level, but a manageable challenge. I'll show you how the glamors are applied and you have about a month to get the hang of it." Harry nods relieved. "See, this glamor simply makes it impossible to see your grown belly, letting people think that nothing is amiss. This is easy to cast, but only good if you don't move, because it doesn't prevent people from noticing that you walk strangely. The version that also covers your movements is more difficult. I'm not sure if it's even strictly a glamor or a portable ward..."

"It sounds brilliant anyway. Can I still see my belly?"

"Sure. Anything else could cause problems because you'd always be surprised to see your body without a glamor and might not be mentally prepared for the baby to come."

"Could you start teaching me this glamor today?"

"Sure. We still have about an hour left until Valon arrives."

"Before we go, can I have a look at that book Valon's aunt wrote about the simultaneous usage of elven and human magic?"

Athia nods, goes back to the register and then fetches the book. She opens it on the table and frowns.

"Oh shit.", Harry sighs. The book is written in a neat, small handwriting that fills every inch of the parchment. Most things are written in an upright format plus some comments in a landscape format on the empty space where the pages meet. Some pages even have comments written diagonally over the whole page, making the underlying writing hard to read. Simply put, the book is a mess, a puzzle to be solved before having any chance of reading the content.

"Hm. It's written in the same old dialect that Ryle speaks, they were only few years apart. Even if you find out in which order to read the comments and passages, there is still the problem of not being proficient in this dialect."

"Can't you teach me this like the glamors?"

"I don't think so. This is much more complicated, I don't even understand everything I have read so far. I never looked into the theories behind wand usage or human magic, so I lack all the background information. I'm afraid this will become your long-term project.", Athia sighs.

Harry nods, feeling disappointed. "Okay, first things first. Let's start on the glamors." Athia grins and puts the books away before leading Harry back to her hut.

They start with the easier glamor, which is a very good thing. Although Harry became quite good with the glamors- Athia taught him in the summer, he now has significant trouble with even the simplest version. It's quite difficult to cast a glamor over something that isn't yet there. Never having been a fat person, he can't really envision himself with a huge belly. Becoming a bit annoyed by his absolute lack of progress, Athia pushes a small pillow under the shirt of Harry's school uniform. Mortified by this situation, Harry tries harder to make the glamor work, again without any success.

"You're so far along already?", a voice asks from the door. Harry whips around. Valon is standing in the doorway, a mischievous smile on his face. Harry hastily pulls the pillow out from under his shirt, blushing about being caught in such a childish antic.

"Hi Valon. I'm not yet far along. We were practicing glamors.", Harry hurries to explain.

"Why don't you two go and have your talk? I don't think we'll make much progress today anyway." Athia suggest.

They say their goodbyes to Athia and leave the small house.

"Where are we going?", Harry asks when they don't walk towards one of the other houses, but through the gates of the city.

"I thought we could make a walk through the forest while we talk. You don't mind, do you?"

Harry shakes his head and looks around. Until now he never walked out of the city and into the surrounding area.

"Where is this place anyway?"

"We are on a small island in the ocean, if you fly or swim eastbound you will reach Portugal in a day. The earth absorbs our magic, thus this place is unplottable by any means. People who come close to this island change the course because of mist or bad weather that is created by the island's magic."

They continue walking through a light forest. It's quiet and peaceful, even more so than any other forest Harry has been in. There is moss under his feet, it's like walking on a thin pillow. Valon breaks the comfortable silence.

"What is it that you need to know? As far as I know, Athia and Ryle already told you the most important things."

"I'd like to know how much magic I must have left anytime. I'm still at school and my education is focused on core-expanding right now. It would be nearly impossible to not take part in the lessons or practicing spells and charms for homework."

"I know the concept of core-expanding. We have a different concept, we think that our magic can be compared to a lake. When we are adults, it doesn't change its size, although it rains every night to refill the lake. More powerful magic becomes possible when you change the tool that you use to scoop water out of your lake. At first you have a spoon, with that it's absolutely impossible to empty the lake. With a bit of practice, you can handle a cup, with even more practice a bucket and so on.

Your magical reserves have to be on a certain level anytime, there is an easy way to visualize this. Picture your magical reserve like a vial with water. If you fall under about ten percent, you have a medical condition called magical exhaustion. You'd be in danger of falling into a coma, in extreme cases this can even be fatal. Between ten and fifteen percent, you feel exhausted and uncomfortable and are in serious danger of getting ill. The zone that your education aims at with core-expanding would be between twenty and forty percent. You'd feel exhausted, but not ill and are in no danger. Somewhere in this area is the point you shouldn't fall below for your pregnancy. The problem is that nothing about this levels can be measured exactly, you can't find out at what level someone is if that person is not in the danger zones. It's just a scheme."

"What happens if I don't have enough magic left?"

"The growth of the baby can be slowed down or stopped if you are under the level, if the development is slowed down too much compared to the timely progress of the pregnancy, there would be a miscarriage. So, being slightly under the level once is not fatal, yet should be avoided. If your reserves drop very low, there can be an instant miscarriage."

"How do I find out how much magic I can use without harming the baby?"

"You can minimize the amount of magic that the pregnancy needs by eating and sleeping healthily, but it will still need your magic to keep the baby in place. There is no reliable way to find out how much magic your pregnancy needs, it's why so many male pregnancies don't work out." Valon bites his bottom lip thoughtfully before continuing "I was in a relationship with a male elf about a hundred years ago. He became pregnant, and it was a huge surprise, we were so happy and looking forward to having a child together. And suddenly one day he miscarried, he had used too much magic, leaving not enough reserve for the pregnancy. The same happened again a few years later. We were both so upset, but my partner had it worse. He never recovered from the loss of our two children, I tried everything to make it easier on him, but nothing worked." Valon starts walking again, faster than before. "He left me and went into the human world, that was in the 1920s, when the creature hunters were very active, I never heard from him again, but it's very probable that he's dead. A kind of suicide..."

Harry stays silent, not knowing what to say.

"Be happy that you're having a human child, they're much more sturdy."

The silence stretches again, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere. "So, if a pregnant man doesn't use any magic, there is no danger for the child on that front?"

"Quite right. A reasonable amount of magic is no danger. However, using magic is like breathing for elves. When you're older it's not even a conscious thought whether or not you use magic for the most basic daily things anymore, thus it is nearly impossible to completely stop using it. It's not an option for you, as you have to continue your education."

"Hm. So the best I can do is avoid using magic except for a necessary minimum? Then I wouldn't go below the point where the child's development would be endangered?"

"Yes, that would be the best."

"I'll miss learning more elven magic, it's very fun. At least I can still come here to learn the language.", Harry smiles.

Valon tells Harry a bit more about his memories of his partner's pregnancies. The ups and downs, how much they were looking forward to having a child and so on. Valon's story is incredibly sad, up to the point where he met his human wife with whom he now has three children in their twenties. Harry shares his fears and worries, Valon listens to him and gives advice. Once again, not every problem can be solved, but Harry feels reassured with the solutions he has found thus far.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there,

welcome back to Chapter 14! Thanks again to my beta, blacky-green.

Have fun!

 **Hogwarts, December 1996**

It's already dark outside when Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He's missed dinner, but the talks he had in the elven city are more important than a meal in nice company. On his way to Gryffindor tower, he fetches an apple and a sandwich from the kitchens. Happily chewing, he climbs through the portrait hole and is immediately greeted by his friends.

"Where have you been all this time? You've been gone for ages!", they demand.

"I went for a walk and then something came up that I couldn't delay. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Were you with your ex-girlfriend again?", Hermione shrieks.

"No."

"You used to always tell us everything, we are your friends!"

"You still are my friends, you are two of the most important people to me. Yet there are things that I can't tell you. I hope that some day in the future I can tell you all those things, but right now is not the right point of time, it's too dangerous."

Harry can picture what would happen if he told them about being an elf and pregnant. Hermione would ask thousands of questions, then dig out every little piece of knowledge from the library, not considering that her sudden interest would raise suspicion. Ron would pretend to be okay with it, but be jealous about the attention Harry gets. Soon, he'd be angry at Harry again and he would accidentally let something slip, creating a whole new level of danger for Harry, his friends and the unborn baby. Additionally, Harry would have to tell them that he's gay and neither of them would feel comfortable with that piece of news. No, telling them is not an option right now.

In the next few days, Harry pays more attention to his daily routine. Getting used to avoiding magic for everyday things like summoning a wayward sock is easier said than done, but he adapts. He even forgoes his beloved shaving charm for the cheap razor he snuck at the Dursleys' when he grew his first stubble this summer. It's slower, less comfortable and doesn't last as long as the charm, but he manages. Thankfully he doesn't need it more than twice a week right now. Without using magic outside of lessons and homework, he feels less exhausted, hopefully a good sign for the pregnancy. At every opportunity he makes sure to eat a good portion of vegetables and tries to get enough sleep. The latter is sometimes a problem, Harry isn't sure if he's managed eight hour of sleep at all this term and now it's even more of a challenge as he tries to come up to speed with his neglected Runes classes.

He thinks a lot about the baby growing inside him and the problems he is confronted with. He can't change his age, the fact the he hasn't graduated, his lack of experience and so on. Yet he can try to become a good, responsible parent, thus he wants to do well in his Runes classes to have a good foundation for learning enchantments. His goal pushes him to work harder to learn the elven runes and language, which makes going to bed early even more difficult.

Harry makes a habit of going up to his dorm early every other day. Alone in the room, he picks out his elven books, casts a muffiliato charm around himself and practices the language for about an hour.

Today, something in the corner of the room catches his eye. The tall mirror in front of which Ron complained about his dress robes two years ago. Harry steps in front of it. It's obvious that he's grown a few inches in the last months, his face has become a bit thinner and there is a dark shadow of stubble on his cheeks, thanks to the muggle razor. Harry sheds his clothes, hesitating a little with his boxers before stepping out of them. His body is unmistakably male. Not that he doubted that, but after so many talks and thoughts about the pregnancy it's good to be reassured. His body is still a bit thin, his hips can be seen easily. There are hardly any hairs on his chest, a small but hairy trail leads from his belly button to his privates. And in there, there is a baby growing? Now his stomach is very flat, but in a few weeks it should become rounder. How strange that will look, a swollen, round baby belly, partly covered in coarse, dark hair, leading to male privates...

Without any warning, the door to the dorm opens and his classmates walk in. They freeze when they see him in front of the mirror, completely naked.

"Huh, kinky. Posing in front of the mirror naked. Harry, Harry, Harry. Is that what you do when we're not around?", Seamus grins widely.

"I'm not – argh, sod off.", Harry stutters, flushing heavily and throwing a pillow from the nearest bed at Seamus. The boys laugh and go to their own beds or into the bathroom. Only Ron hesitates, frowning at Harry, looking unsure. Harry hurriedly picks up his clothes and rushes to his bed where he dresses into his boxers and sleepwear.

Ron takes a few days to get over this scene and start laughing about it with the others. At every opportunity, Seamus and Dean call "Harry, there's a mirror!" and laugh. The joke is rapidly losing its charm by the time the Christmas holidays approach.

 **Hogwarts, December 1996**

Before Harry can look forward to the break, he has to do something he dreads. Shortly after he learned that he has a baby growing inside of him, he realized that he cannot endanger it needlessly, meaning that he shouldn't be playing Quidditch. During the last match he was hit by bludgers at the ankle and back, it could easily have been the stomach. His pregnancy could have ended even before it truly began. No, he simply can't take that risk, even for his beloved sport. So with a heavy heart he makes his way to Professor McGonagall's office. The walk there feels like an eternity and he finally knocks at the door.

"Come in.", comes the professor's no-nonsense voice. Harry swallows hard and steps in.

"Mr Potter. I didn't think we'd meet again so soon. What can I do for you?"

"Professor, I'm sorry, I have to give up the Quidditch captaincy."

When the old lady doesn't say anything, Harry looks up. Her face shows a lot of emotions at the same time, shock, disappointment, annoyance and a bit of pride.

"With my additional classes I simply lack the time to plan training and strategy. I'll miss Quidditch a lot, but I want to do well on my exams, too."

"So you want to quit playing entirely, on top of giving your captaincy back?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"When I decided to name you captain, I didn't know about your additional classes, otherwise I would have decided differently. Not because of your talent or social skills, but because of the workload. I thought for sure you'd play for the entire duration of your education and give the captaincy back at the end of this year." She pauses. "Be warned that not all of your house mates will accept your decision quietly."

Harry nods "Yeah, Ron will be particularly vocal."

"I will choose a new captain over Christmas, you, as the former captain can give a recommendation who I would consider. Any ideas?"

Harry thinks hard. "I'd recommend Ginny Weasley."

Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrow. "Not Mr Weasley?"

"Ron is great with tactics, he knows a lot about the sport, yet he needs to be motivated and encouraged by someone. Furthermore, he is not so good as a keeper, if I had an additional candidate I'd think hard about letting him play again. He's a great friend, but he wouldn't be a good captain. Ginny, however, is good with people, she has a passion for the sport, knowledge about tactics and training can be learned."

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I will think on this." Her tone of voice indicates that the conversation is over, so Harry is almost to the door when the professor speaks again. "I'm proud of your decision, it shows maturity to put education above sport."

"Thank you, Professor.", Harry smiles and leaves the office. On his way back to the tower, he feels strangely empty. Quidditch has always been one of his constants, whenever the sport was permitted, he played. That ends now, he is sure that he can't come back onto the team next year when he isn't pregnant anymore. The match in November was ultimately his last Quidditch match while at Hogwarts.

In the tower he pins a note to the board to let the team know that every practice until Christmas is canceled. He wonders when the best time would be to let them know that they'll have a new captain for the new term.

***HP***

Finally it is the last day before the holidays. No one except for Hermione concentrates on the lessons, homework piles, but nobody cares. Time seems to go by very slowly when the class steps into the dungeons for the last lesson before the holidays: Potions.

Snape is already there and his facial expression promises nothing good. Under his usual sneer there is a hint of real happiness. Harry and his friends exchange glances, they have seen it, too.

"Sit down already, we don't have all day." When everyone sits and an uncomfortable silence settles, he continues. "Today we will have the test I announced at the beginning of the year. You will brew a sample of Wilkes' Reconnection Solution, a paste that helps reconnect severed limbs. This potion is very sensitive towards magic, so don't you dare wave your wand. You will be working with Mandrake roots and dried pixie wings, and everyone who witnessed Longbottom's experiment last week knows why this combination needs all your attention."

"Mandrake roots and pixie wings can only be combined after the wings are heated for more than five minutes, even residue on the instruments can ruin the potion.", Hermione whispers feverishly.

"Stay at your workbenches, I will hand out the ingredients and the recipe. Take out your standard potions kit. No wandering around the classroom.", Snape finishes and starts his way through the rows, naturally starting with the Slytherins so they can have more time.

"When we use the standard kit, containing only one knife, without using magic, without cleaning the instruments, how should we make a decent potion?", Hermine whispers desperately.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking, Ms Granger. The next time you will be disqualified.", Snape hisses.

A reflection catches Harry's attention and he looks towards the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy has just opened his potions kit, which contains four shiny, little knifes. A few others are already preparing their ingredients, they also have more than one knife per person. Either the Slytherins were warned or their standard kit is different.

Next to Harry, Hermione is close to tears. The recommendation regarding if a student should be allowed to continue a subject is based on the exams at the end of the year and a work sample that can be collected at any point of time. Obviously this is one and from the look of it, only the Slytherins will have decent marks.

Harry starts heating the water in his cauldron and chopping his Mandrake roots. He will try for a decent potion, even with this circumstances, and if the Slytherins cheat, why shouldn't he try to use his advantage? When he is finished with the roots, he cautiously glances at Snape. The dungeon bat wanders between the rows, right now his back is turned towards the Gryffindors. Harry concentrates on his magic, feels it prickling on his skin and cleans his knife. The dark brown strains of the roots vanish, leaving the knife shiny once again. The potion in Harry's cauldron doesn't show a reaction towards the magic cast around it, what a blessing that elven magic is so very close to nature's natural magic. Next to him, Hermione is trying to clean her knife with a cloth, without much success. He casts the charm for her, too. It's more difficult in the distance, but as long as he can see his target, it's manageable.

Suddenly there is a loud, hissing sound and an awful smell in the air. "Finnigan, you imbecile. I forbid magic for a reason. This potion is ruined, leave now. I will take a sample of this disaster.", Snape says loudly. Seamus stands up and leaves, now Harry can see his cauldron. The potion is black and reminds of tar. The smell is so awful that Harry feels sick and faint. He struggles to take deep breaths through his mouth, not that it helps much. He turns back to his potion and starts cutting the wings into thin strips. Next to him, Hermione is already finished with this step and is again cleaning her knife throughout with the cloth. He cleans it again with magic and the powdery silver residue vanishes from the knife. He finishes cutting his wings and cleans his knife again, then he cleans Ron's knife. Unfortunately he can't help the Gryffindors sitting in the other rows because he can't see their knives. Small hissing sounds come from their potions whenever something is added to the cauldron. It's the acidic reaction between the roots juices and the wings.

The loud hissing sound and the stench are present again, much closer to Harry this time. Ron's cauldron smokes and he hastily shoves his wand into his bag. By now, Harry has tears in his eyes from the smell and a strong urge to vomit. Snape dismisses Ron from the class and takes a sample of the tar like potion.

"The time is up, deliver a sample of your work to the front desk and then leave."

Harry happily jumps to his feet, fills a vial and stands in the queue. All the Slytherins are at the front, their potions dark purple like the recipe says. Hermione holds a vial with a purple potion, a few shades fainter, Harry's sample is nearly the same color. Either they didn't follow the instructions well enough or the elven magic did influence the potion's quality, just in a smaller measure than human magic. The other Gryffindors have blue or dark green potions. When Hermione and Harry deliver their vials, Snape looks up unhappily.

"I will bring this blatant attempt at cheating to the headmaster's attention, Potter."

"Please do that Sir, then the headmaster can also investigate why the Slytherins mysteriously knew to bring more than one knife to this lesson."

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight at seven. You can't fault your tardiness on someone else."

Harry raises his eyebrow and leaves.

"I honestly didn't think that scrubbing the knife with a cloth would make a difference, but somehow it did. My potion was nearly perfect!", Hermione beams.

Ron waits for them at the end of the corridor.

"Blimey, I saw Seamus use his wand directly next to his cauldron and thought if I cast the cleaning charm far enough from the cauldron, nothing would happen. This is a huge setback, I still want to become an au-"

Harry interrupts Ron by pushing him out of the way and vomiting hard. He leans against the wall for support and can't stop throwing up his lunch. Tears run down his face and his stomach hurts. Finally he stops retching and Hermione hands him a conjured glass of water. He rinses his mouth and then sips the water while Ron cleans the floor and wall with magic. Harry leans against the wall, his whole body shaking. He wipes the tears away with his sleeve and closes his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you were that sensitive to smell. Are you feeling better?"

Harry nods, too exhausted to speak.

"The stench was awful, yes, but at least you had something to hand in.", Ron remarks.

"Harry got himself into detention for talking back, too.", Hermione adds. "Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey or to dinner?"

"I'd like to try eating something.", Harry relies hoarsely. The concentration of magic in his belly is a constant reminder that he should take care of his health.

They sit down at the end of the table in the Great Hall in case Harry needs to leave in a hurry. Thankfully there is chicken soup today. Harry eats a small portion of it and a bit of vegetables from a different menu.

His classmates still complain about the potions test, Ron as one of the loudest.

"Snape endangers my future career, too.", Lavender agrees with Ron.

"What do you want to do?", Ron asks.

"I'd like to have an apprenticeship as a cosmetician in the shop in Diagon Alley, it has a very good reputation. Therefore I need a NEWT in Potions, I'd never come across such an awful Reconnection paste again, you know, only skin-cleaners, styling products, permanent make-ups and such things.", Lavender tells enthusiastic.

Hermione hides a snort behind coughing and turns back to her plate.

***HP***

There is not enough time to head back to the tower before his detention although Harry deeply wishes for a nap.

His detention consists of cleaning the cauldrons that he and his classmates used without magic. That's easier said than done, the rest of the potion in Ron's and Seamus' cauldron remind him even more strongly of tar. The potions are solid and black, with the sponge, soap and water that Harry is allowed to use it will take an eternity to clean them. Harry starts with the other cauldrons, the residue in them is like soap. Not as awful as the tar-like potion, but annoying to clean. When Harry is finished with those cauldrons, he goes back to the two. Every few minutes he vanishes a chunk of potion with elven magic. He can't do it all at once, otherwise Snape would get suspicious. At five minutes before curfew, Snape dismisses him with a comment about his inability to finish the most simple task.

Harry doesn't care and trudges back to the tower where he goes straight to bed. This day is one of the most awful in the whole term.

 **Hogwarts Express, December 1996**

The next day the students take the train back to London. Ron is happily chatting with Ginny about their favorite Christmas presents of their childhood and the things that went wrong because of Fred and George. Even Hermione looks up from her book and chuckles about the story about Christmas 1986 when Fred and George tried to catch Father Christmas after their father told them stories about the way muggles celebrate Christmas. But instead of their intended target, they only caught Ginny trying to have a look at her presents early. Her naked feet got caught on the magical super-glue the twins had spread all over the floor in front of the fireplace and when she gripped at the latter to support herself, she was showered in a itching powder and a blue substance that was hard to remove from her hair and skin. Sure, the twins were mischievous even back then, now they have magic to support their ideas and Ron shudders at the thought of what they might do this year.

At King's Cross they say their goodbyes to Hermione who is spending the holidays with her parents. The boys and Ginny are checked over by Moody and transported via portkey to Grimmauld Place. The sight of the old, awfully colored wallpaper, the house elves' heads and the portrait everyone is tiptoeing around aren't really things that Harry has missed.

"Sirius!", he exclaims happily when he sees the owner of the house. Sirius looks much better than he did in the summer, he is still pale but is walking again, gripping the walls for support. Still, Harry feels the pull in his magic that he now recognizes as the elven healing powers activating. He steps forward and hugs Sirius, oh how he's missed the older man's ability to make everything better with his humor. Molly Weasley is not completely wrong, Sirius alone wouldn't be an ideal parent, a fun one yes, but not a rule setting parent that sits his child down to learn. It's a good thing that he's so well complemented by studious, calm Remus. Where do those thoughts come from? Yet Harry smiles into the embrace, he might have found a solution for one of his problems.

***HP***

Dinner is a busy and loud meal at Grimmauld Place, everyone holds a conversation with various people all over the table. Fred and George are there and catch their younger siblings up on their newest pranking supplies, with their twin-speak and small demonstration they make a huge commotion. Bill and Fleur sit at one end of the table and feed each other, Ginny giggles about their behavior, calling it 'so cute', but for Harry it doesn't look too appealing. For him the sibling next to the couple is more interesting. Charlie. The second oldest Weasley son looks a bit stressed, there are dark shadows under his eyes and his overall appearance is tense. When he moves his left arm, a bandage can be seen, ending at his wrist. Right now, Charlie holds a conversation with his parents, seemingly trying to ignore his older brother's lovey-dovey display.

"How long will you be here, Charlie dear?", Mrs Weasley asks smiling. Her smile seems a bit forced, as if the argument they had in the summer about Charlies romantic preference is still ongoing. Harry is curious how Charlie deals with the pressure, as he is sure he will be in a slightly different situation as soon as he comes out. Is that why Charlie looks so tense and uncomfortable?

"I have to leave on Christmas Day in the evening.", the younger red-head replies.

"What?! You'll miss so much, Charlie. Your stay is too short, you've hardly had a day off for months.", his mother complains.

"We have a new dragon, a different species, at the reserve. She's not yet settled down properly, so she needs much attention from the staff. A bloody nightmare, that one."

"Charlie! I wished you wouldn't have such a dangerous job. Your whole arm is burned, that happens far too often. Why can't you have a normal, secure job, like your father?"

"I love my job, Mum." Charlie notices Harry watching. "We got a Rattle Horn for the reserve. She is a … she needs a lot of attention, she's fearful and angry. So every time she rages and spits fire everywhere, we need six people to stun her. Two days is the longest time I've had off since we got her in the beginning of November.", he explains to Harry. Mrs Weasley seems eager to say more, but also reluctant to break in on a conversation. A clever way to silence her.

"A Rattle Horn? I never heard about them before."

"It's a very rare species native to Asia and Africa, I'm not surprised that you didn't know about them. Their scales and the rattle are very popular for potions, so the species is even more endangered. The ICW advised the member states to increase the penalties for illegal breeding, killing and harvesting and they did. So some illegal farms were abandoned and the remaining dragons were brought to the reserves all over the world. Those dragons are fearful and aggressive because of their treatment, so they really are a handful. Oh, I could talk about dragons for hours, but you sure don't want to hear that."

"That all sounds very interesting, I'd like to hear more." Harry is very impressed with the passion in Charlie's speech, he never before heard anyone talk about a job with such feelings. Charlie's tense and stressful expression vanishes the more he speaks and lights up with positive emotions. It makes him look very good, too. Harry feels a bit dizzy.

Charlie beams "Rattle Horns are one of the two known dragon species that understand and speak parseltongue. They have some attributes that remind us of snakes and they are more closely related to them than other dragon species. Two other dragon reserves have a staff member that speaks parseltongue, so they can look after those dragons better. The language is not seen as evil in other parts of the world, only Europe shuns it. Most Parselmouths work on snake farms for potion ingredients, they are highly sought after outside of Europe. So Harry, do you already know what you want to do after Hogwarts?", Charlie smiles again.

"I think about opening my own business as an enchanter. Probably in Diagon Alley or North Alley. Working with dragons sounds very exciting, but I think I've found the best possible career already." It really sounds interesting, but Harry is sure to have found the job of his dreams already.

"Don't let anyone pressure you. Finding your own way in life is too important to let anyone influence your decision.", he says with a glare towards his mother. "We'd need help earlier than you finish school anyway. If you're interested in a summer job, or something like that, just let me know."

"Thank you, Charlie." Before either of them can say anything else, the twins slap Harry onto the back.

"My, my, did we hear right?"

"Our baby adoptive-brother wants to open a shop?"

"In Diagon Alley?"

"As one of our neighbors?"

"Yes, I'd like to.", Harry answers, he regrets the end of his conversation with Charlie, but the twins and their way of speaking are very demanding of his attention.

"Then you should have a look at the business pages of the Daily Prophet from time to time. They increased the taxes and shop rents for new businesses."

"Yes, they were not cheap before, but now..."

"Good that we dropped out of school, otherwise might have the same problem now."

"Seriously, we were known to our clients before opening the shop, despite that our business started slow, it's only getting better now, half a year after the grand opening. With the new rents, you'd lose much money before business becomes effective, no matter how much money you have to back it up. And an enchanter business is probably a bit slower than a prank shop, especially since there is already an established enchanter in Diagon Alley."

"When did that happen?"

"Mysteriously it happened two weeks after your interview with the Daily Prophet..."

"Now, now, George. Harry's plans to open his own shop have nothing to do with the increased shop rents and taxes. For months I've been preparing this decree to prevent people from selling amulets and other security items. There is no item that can keep you safe without you making an effort, it creates a false sense of security. Now it's forbidden to sell anything on the streets, the survey a business has to endure before opening is more in depth and the taxes for opening a shop are increased, solely to discourage such frauds." He adds frowning: "Although I have to agree, the timing is a bit strange. I've forwarded this decree for every meeting of the Wizengamot for a year now, they were not very inclined to do something that might influence the economy, and suddenly the decree was agreed on and signed."

The topic of discussion seems closed, so Harry turns towards Charlie again to hear more about the dragons, but the red-head had already left the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there,

sorry that I missed an update last week, but now I'm back. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, blacky-green.

Have fun!

 **Grimmauld Place, London, December 1996**

Harry follows the others to the sitting room where they settle down round the fire and chat.

"What is Voldemort up to?", he asks the room. Sirius and Moody exchange glances.

"Harry, I think it would be better if you unpacked now. It's getting late." Harry turns around to see Mrs Weasley who comes into the room after him. She wears the same strict face like she did the day he first arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"Don't tell me I'm too young to know, you saw how well that worked in June."

"Dumbledore allows you to know the basics, lad. Don't forget that you are not an Order member, and that this is nothing to gossip about at your house table.", Moody says gruffly.

"You can't seriously discuss Order information with him, he is still underage.", Mrs Weasley rages.

"I'm emancipated, that's as good as being of age."

"Dumbledore decided, and I agree fully with him that Harry-", Sirius begins.

"You can't make decisions for Harry, you are the least fit person, the most useless role model-"

"Molly, please don't make us have this discussion again, it will lead to nothing.", Mr Weasley puts an end to the debate. There is no hint of his normal easy going nature, and from the reaction of his wife it isn't too often that he cuts her short. After realizing that she can't win this fight, Mrs Weasley leaves the room fuming.

"Where were we? Yes, Voldemort's plans are not known to us in detail, but from his beliefs we can draw conclusions. His targets are still every person or institution that promotes the welfare of halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles. He didn't lose much influence with Malfoy being arrested in June because Thicknesse took over. Scrimgeour tries his best to keep that influence small, but he can't do much without any evidence, but at least he is trying hard. Our biggest problem right now is that the minister emphasized that public security is a task for the state and government, declaring all parties that interfere prohibited associations, thus creating ground to convict members on. The downside of this is that the Order is now prohibited, too. If we come across aurors in a battle, they'd attack us, making the situation even more chaotic. Suspected Order members are trailed as much as Death Eaters, for example the Weasleys, thus using the auror force ineffectively. Tonks is a known Order member because she was injured in the fight at the Ministry, her presence couldn't be explained by her profession, she was fined heavily and her career is damaged beyond repair, she's now on night patrol in Hogsmeade and all thoughts of an early promotion are gone. To prevent that from happening to anyone else, we try to treat every injury here if possible; alone from the day and kind of the injury they jump to conclusions that a non-auror injured in a fight is an Order member. Emmeline Vance is an assistant healer and invaluable to us.", Sirius explains.

"That's a horrible situation. Is there anything the Order can still do?"

"We mostly react to attacks on Muggles, it's not the ministry's highest priority, so if there's an attack on magical people at a different place, the aurors would go there first. The smaller raids on muggles are nearly daily, not even ten percent make it into the papers, so we have enough to do on this front."

"Discouraging other werewolves from joining Voldemort became nearly impossible after the Creature Bill was passed. Many of them are angry and ready to fight, others are resigned, some have left the country. I'm currently trying to discourage a hand full of young werewolves from becoming Death Eaters, but without much success.", Remus says.

"Wasn't the law always discriminating against werewolves? Did the Creature Bill really change so much?"

"It was never easy, but the Creature Bill was a hard blow. Even the rare, lucky ones with a job are now rid of it. Every place you can work at is kind of a public place because of the customers, Harry. They now know that for years to come, their situation will only get worse. For some of them, being cut off from medical care means that their days are numbered."

"After the attack on those two boys, I instructed my account manager at Gringotts to open a fund for the medical treatment of werewolves. They are negotiating with a healer right now, so soon it will become effective."

"That is a very noble thing to do, Harry, but it won't make a large impact. I can hardly think of any werewolves that would accept the offer, in fear of being trailed or poisoned, others are very stubbornly proud. The few that would accept, will empty the pool very quickly. They'd come to enjoy that luxury after every full moon while it lasts. Sadly you can't make a big difference with that.", Remus explains.

"You might come across problems with the ministry, because this works directly against a Bill.", Moody discourages.

"Did you agree on a fixed sum for the goblin's service in this endeavor?", Sirius frowns after a small pause.

Harry thinks hard. "I don't think so, why?"

Sirius looks impatient. "Goblins like to play their customers, outwit them, and they are greedy. They will have charged you with an enormous sum for this comprehensive task. Check your bank papers soon. Be careful while dealing with Goblins, mistakes in wording can be very expensive."

**HP***

After a few further discouraging pieces of news, Harry says his goodbyes and climbs up the stairs to the room he shares with Ron. He changes into his pajamas and then waits in front of the bathroom.

"Come on, Ron. I need the bathroom, too.", he says loudly after five minutes of waiting.

"I'm not finished yet.", comes the answer.

"Give it up", sounds Ginny's voice. She stands in the door to one of the bedrooms a bit further along the floor. "by now you should know that he takes a lot of time in the bathroom. Try the one on the second floor, when I needed a loo this summer, it was never occupied."

"Thanks, I'll do that." He climbs up the stairs to the second floor, he hardly ever came here last year. There is only the huge bedroom that Buckbeak lives in, two empty rooms, the bathroom and Sirius's room on this floor. He uses the bathroom and when he leaves it, he is distracted by an unexpected sight.

Sirius has Remus pushed up against the closed door to his bedroom, snogging him hard. They are tangled with each other and Sirius seems to be trying to open the bedroom door behind Remus' back without stopping the kiss. At the same time, Remus seems occupied with opening the buttons on Sirius's shirt.

Harry stares for a moment and then wolf-whistles. The two men hastily step away from each other, looking shocked about being disturbed.

"Harry, what...", Sirius trails off. They seem very uncomfortable about the situation and unsure what to say.

"You look good together, very hot.", Harry smirks.

"I heard from Hermione that you are an item, but I never could tell.", he adds when the two remain speechless.

"Would you like to come in, so we can talk?", Remus asks, smoothing his clothes.

Harry nods and follows them into the room. It is nearly as big as the master bedroom where Buckbeak lives, with a massive wardrobe, a writing desk with a chair and an en suite bathroom. There are many framed pictures of the marauders' at Hogwarts on the walls and from the amount of books on one bedside table it is clear that this room is also Remus' bedroom.

"So... you already knew about us?", Sirius asks.

"Yes, Hermione told me. Why didn't _you_ tell me, though?", Harry asks and sits down on the chair while Sirius and Remus sit on the bed.

"That's a bit complicated. Remus and me, we had an on and off relationship in the first war. There wasn't a month when we didn't break up for a few days, each of us had a second toothbrush at the house of your parents in case we argued again. For the other Order members, our relationship and many arguments became a running gag. In June last year, when the Order was reactivated, we became an item again and although we had our disagreements, we haven't had a break up since then. Yet everyone who knew us back then doesn't take it seriously, they are waiting for something to go wrong, for one of our needless arguments, so they can laugh about us again. Back in the 70s it didn't matter to me, but now I really want to make this work and their behavior makes it so annoying."

Remus grabs Sirius hand and squeezes it, a small smile on his face.

"Being locked up here makes me restless and my temper volatile, that doesn't really help the situation. I was able to sneak out sometimes, running around as a dog, blowing off some stream, but because of the incident in June, Dumbledore installed a ward that prevents me from going out the front door. There is no backdoor or window where I could go out, so I'm stuck.", Sirius grumbles.

'You'll so love your Christmas present', Harry thinks.

"Anyway, Molly learned about us and everything became worse. For her, homosexuality is a sore topic since Charlie had variable male partners in the last years. She accuses us of setting a bad example, and is very vocal in her opinion. She even gives Charlie a bad time, no wonder he never spends time here.", Sirius rants.

"In July this summer, Hermione saw us together. She had been so accepting of me being a werewolf, so wonderfully unprejudiced, but when she saw us, she tried to hide her revulsion and failed. I never knew a person to be so accepting concerning one topic and so narrow-minded towards another. It wasn't always easy in the 70s, but I thought homophobia was rarer with the younger people. Before that day, Hermione sometimes asked me for my opinion on her homework, afterward she hardly spoke to me.", Remus adds. It's obvious that the young witch's behavior hurt him.

"After Hermione's reaction we didn't dare tell you, fearing you had a similar opinion. You turning away from us would have hit us far harder than anyone else.", Sirius concludes nervously.

"I won't turn away from you, I promise. I was confused and hurt that you didn't tell me. I understand now, your situation can't be easy."

Harry's heart is beating fast, his hands are sweating. This is the perfect opportunity to tell someone, share the burden that weights him down for a few months now. From what they told him so far, Remus and Sirius are in no position to judge him, on the contrary, they can probably relate and have valuable advice to deal with a few problems.

Sirius and Remus smile relived. "Besides, it would be hypocritical for me to criticize you for being gay.", Harry says cheekily, but his voice betrays his nerves.

The two men look at him gobsmacked. "What?!"

Harry takes a deep breath. "This is hard for me, you are the first to know. I had a relationship with a boy, before that I never really thought about boys in that way, but it happened. Everything was much nicer than the one kiss and date I shared with a girl, it felt right."

"You already had a relationship with a boy?", Sirius asks.

"Yes, for about four months."

Sirius opens his mouth, but Remus beats him to speak. "It means a lot to us that you to tell us first."

"Indeed, I remember the day when I accepted my preference. I felt so free and light, like a huge weight was lifted from me. Harry, not that I want to interfere in any way, but can you be sure that you are gay if you only ever dated _one_ girl? I mean, of course we'd accept that you are gay, yet your life could be much easier if you were bisexual or if this is only a phase of experimentation. You are your head of family, don't underestimate the pressure you'll be under in later years."

"Sirius is right, you should explore your preference carefully, just to be sure to know what you want. For example Sirius had a lot short-term relationships with various girls at Hogwarts, and then realized that he preferred men. I had few, very short relationships with both genders, especially after the first war ended. Physically, I like both men and women, I only prefer the way men interact with each other, it feels more comfortable and fits me better."

This is the most Remus ever revealed about himself.

Sirius nods. "Yes, I dated many girls at Hogwarts, even more so when I started to second guess myself. I didn't want to accept that I prefer men, I couldn't believe that I would make my life any more difficult than it was already. My family and I never got along because I didn't share their attitude about blood purity, which was nothing new. A same gender relationship is only tolerated by the old families when it happens on the side branch of a family, heirs and heads of family couldn't make themselves an exemption, it's based in our laws, especially inheritance laws. At that point of time, in the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was still their heir. They wanted to arrange a marriage for me, which wasn't uncommon at that time, this habit broke only in the last decade. My bride to be was... my cousin, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. All old, blood purist family pay attention to only marry those of pure blood and who is more pure than someone from the own family? My ancestors carried it to extremes by marrying first cousins, no wonder some of my family members are.. less than mentally healthy.

Of course I refused this marriage and in anger confessed that I preferred men, practically yelled it at them. My parents were so shocked, uncharacteristic silent, it felt dangerous. So I stumbled out of the room and then ran, out of the house, into the rain, I didn't have a thing with me except for the clothes I wore. Luckily your grandparents took me in. A week later I got a letter from Gringotts, I was removde as their heir, my parents had the intention to disown me. Instead my brother should become the head of family. I never cared much for the title, but being replaced so quickly, it felt like a hard blow, especially with the other aristocratic heirs at Hogwarts sniggering at the shame. Suddenly I _was_ a side branch of the family and and every contact with my family stopped abruptly. My brother died in the war, my father didn't finalize the papers for my disownment, which is the only reason I inherited everything. Except for the seat on the Wizengamot, I can't claim it because I can't fetch the ring from Gringotts."

A long silence follows Sirius' tale. It makes it understandable why it's so hard for him to be back here. Living in the house of his parents who replaced him in a cold manner, because of such an unimportant reason like his sexual preference. It's unreasonable from a modern point of view.

The silence becomes uncomfortable, so Harry tries to start the conversation anew. "You're right, I can't really know for sure if I am gay yet, on the other hand I can't imagine going out with a girl. They are complicated, with Cho I always had to watch what I say. It ended when I let slip that I wanted to see Hermione after our date to discuss something important. With Michael, my boyfriend, I enjoyed every minute and everything we did together.", Harry blushes at that.

Sirius eyes go wide. "Did you have sex with him?"

"Yes, and don't you say anything, Madam Pomfrey checked me through, I'm perfectly healthy."

Remus cuts Sirius off before he can say something insensitive. "You fell for a boy although you never thought that way about boys before, so you see it's good to at least be open for a possibility. Neither of us wants to talk you into anything you don't want, we just give you an advice to explore your options, to prevent you from being trapped in a situation and regretting your decisions. You will still be the same person to us, no matter your preference."

Harry smiles. Having someone to turn to for advice in such private matters is just great, it fills him with a warmth he wasn't aware he's missed.

"Thank you, I will think about that."

"Well said, Moony. Why did you and your boyfriend break up, anyway?", Sirius asks.

The smile vanishes from Harry's face. "He found a better match." It's still hurtful to talk about the break up, not nearly as awful as it was at first, only a dull ache remains.

Without a word, Sirius stands up, pulls Harry from the chair and hugs him hard. "If he thinks he could have someone better, he wasn't worth your attention at all.", he whispers into Harry's ear. Remus ruffles Harry's hair, smiling slightly at the scene.

"You should go to bed, Harry.", Remus says softly.

"I'll do that. Can I come back tomorrow evening? Your Christmas presents need a short explanation and there might be something else we should talk about."

"Sure, any time you wish."

They wish each other a good night and Harry slips back into the bedroom he shares with Ron. He is relieved to know that is wasn't something he did or said that prevented Remus and Sirius from telling him about their relationship.

***HP***

The next morning Ron wakes Harry up early, bouncing and eager to open his presents.

"Harry, get up! It's Christmas! Get up, get up! We have to have breakfast before we open the presents, so hurry up already! I so hope I got those new Keeper's gloves..."

Harry mumbles a reply and heaves himself out of his warm bed. Ron throws clothes at him to change into while still listing the things he hopes for.

After a stop in the bathroom they go down for breakfast together. They are the first after Mr and Mrs Weasley to come down, so they have to wait for the others. By now Ron's impatient behavior is getting on Harry's nerves, combined with the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach which only gets worse when he smells Mrs Weasley making scrambled eggs for breakfast. He absolutely doesn't feel like eating.

Finally, an hour later, the other inhabitants of Grimmauld Place come down for breakfast. All Weasleys except for Percy, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley and Moody are there. Everyone is looking forward to opening presents, so the meal becomes chaotic and to Harry's surprise, doesn't take very long. No one notices that Harry only managed a few bites of dry toast and tea. They soon make their way into the main sitting room where a healthy fire in the fireplace and Christmas decorations create a very cozy atmosphere. Then they exchange presents. For those still at school, the opportunities to look for presents for their loved ones is limited. The Hogsmeade weekends are good for that, but there is not nearly every shop that is in Diagon Alley is represented in the small village and not every shop in London has an owl order catalog. Harry is able to travel without anyone knowing, but in the excitement of the last weeks, he didn't use the opportunity. So it's not a big surprise that for example Ginny and Harry unknowingly gift each other with "365 useful little charms", a tear-off calendar sold by the stationery shop in Hogsmeade.

Harry additionally gets a few books about runes and enchantments. From Sirius and Remus he gets a pair of formal, very posh looking robes. The material feels like silk on Harry's fingers, but it's much more sturdy and thicker than that.

"Those are formal robes, worn for high-profile social gatherings or Wizengamot meetings, the equivalent of an expensive tuxedo.", Sirius explains.

"Wow, thank you. How did you know my size?"

Sirius looks uncomfortable at that. "You are roughly the same size as my brother, so we gave you his. There is a fitting enchantment sewed in the fabric, it adapts the robes to exactly your size, but only withing a certain range. I thought they'd be useful for you, and neither Remus nor me could exactly go out and buy new ones. Anyway, I'm very sure my brother never wore them.", Sirius rambles.

"Thank you, they're great. I never knew there's a dress code for the Wizengamot, I would have embarrassed myself, going there in everyday robes."

"I'm glad you like them.", says Remus.

Then the two men open the presents Harry gave them. In each of the two small boxes is a small black stone with a hole in the middle where a thin leather band is attached, so they can be worn as necklaces. Both men study their gifts thoughtfully and then look up to Harry.

"Later", he whispers and both men put the necklaces away.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there,

Thank you for your nice reviews and my wonderful beta blacky-green for her help.

Have fun with chapter 16!

 **Grimmauld Place, December 1996**

They spend the whole day together in the sitting room except for the meals, talking and trying out their presents. From the carefree, warm atmosphere in here, it's hard to believe that outside dark forces are at work. A part of the Order is patrolling in the muggle world, ready to alert the rest of the Order in case of an attack, thankfully nothing has happened so far, which is strange. Sirius said that there is an attack on the muggles nearly every day, this is the third day without anything happening. From the weary expressions on the Order members' faces whenever someone comes back from his or her shift, Harry is not the only one that fears something major will happen. Ruining Christmas seems too good an opportunity for the Death Eaters to miss.

Harry is shaken from his thoughts by loud voices outside the room.

"Mother, I'm tired of this discussion, just stop it!"

"I only want what's best for you. Why don't you at least go out with Muriel's neighbor's daughter? See how it goes?"

The loud, enraged voices belong to Mrs Weasley and Charlie, who seem to be arguing in the hallway.

"No, mother. I am who I am, just accept it."

"I didn't raise you to sleep around with men-"

"I told you, it's more than a year since I did that! I quit changing partners, yet I didn't find anyone to hold my interest for more than a few dates. Some of my former … acquaintances settle down with women, although they are gay. Do you wish that on me? Being unhappy for the rest of my life?"

Harry has never heard anyone yelling at Mrs Weasley like that.

"You don't seem too happy right now, Charlie."

"YOU are the one that makes me the most unhappy now, mother."

"That is uncalled for, love. I only want the best for you, and sleeping around isn't it. You-"

"I am not changing who I am. Now excuse me, I'll go back to Romania.", Charlie interrupts her.

"You just came back from a shift for the Order, you can't go back so soon, I hardly spend time with you. Why can't you find a sensible job in Britain? You are always so far away!"

"I love my job, mother. It makes me happy, happier than any desk job would make me. Stop trying to make me someone I am not!"

With these parting words, Charlie shuts the front door with a loud bang after himself and Mrs Black's portrait starts screaming.

"Shall we go, Harry?", Sirius asks into the uncomfortable silence.

"Sure." Harry stands up and gathers his presents in his arms.

"Where are you three going? Trying to corrupt Harry, too, are you?", Mrs Weasley demands, standing at the door. She has tears in her eyes and angry red spots all over her face and neck.

"No, Molly. I promised my godson stories about his parents at Hogwarts. Now, excuse us.", says Sirius with venom in his voice and leads Harry and Remus out of the room.

"I can't comprehend the way she acts towards Charlie, I mean, in other ways the Weasleys are so open minded and modern...", Harry rants.

"From her point of view, she really tries to do what is best for Charlie. She wants him to be happily married, have children and a secure, well paid job. He has nothing of that, he is gay in a world that still is dismissive towards homosexuality and his job is not well paid. She knows how difficult it can be to go through life with little money and wishes for her children to have it easier. Additionally, there is no retirement pension for people who never worked, like her. Most women live off their husbands' pension and savings, but the Weasleys don't have savings, so they'll need their children to give a bit of their money, which is difficult if one, like Charlie, hardly makes more money than his father."

"This is an example where muggle society is much more developed, but still looked down upon."

"Right."

"It's just that the Weasleys were my role model for a great family, it's strange to hear them arguing like that."

"I think Molly is having some kind of midlife crisis. For more than twenty years now, she has always been taking care of her children, they have been her main focus in life. Now, with her youngest children at Hogwarts, she seems bored and a bit lonely. Maybe she thought by now she'd have grandchildren to take care of, Bill and Charlie are definitely old enough to have children. She never learned a profession to occupy herself with and probably misses feeling useful and needed. I'm not mad at her for her behavior, I'm sad on her behalf.", Remus explains thoughtfully.

They reach Sirius' and Remus' bedroom and take their seats. By now Harry is nervous about telling them, his hands sweat and he fidgets in his seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", Remus asks gently.

"I'm not sure where to begin."

"Take your time, just tell us what comes to your mind."

"Hm. There are two topics I'd like to talk about, yet I'm not sure if we should discuss the second topic today, you might need a break to wrap your mind around the first one. Anyway, I need you both to swear that you won't tell anyone about the things I want to tell you. It's not that I don't trust you, I will be more comfortable knowing you can't accidentally let something slip. If the wrong people know about my secret, it could become very dangerous."

"Now I'm curious. I solemnly swear I won't reveal any of your secrets.", Sirius says exaggeratedly.

Both turn towards Remus, who looks very uncomfortable.

"Harry, if this matter is dangerous, it would be better to at least tell Dumbledore. You can tell him everything, he won't judge you."

"Remus, this is about a private matter, it doesn't concern Dumbledore. I plan on telling him when I have discovered this topic fully for myself, when I know what I want to tell him. It's definitely nothing he has a right to know and my secret itself is not dangerous, it would only become so if the wrong people found out."

"If you're sure, than it's enough for me. I swear I won't reveal any of your secrets."

"Thank you. So, where should I start? Last year I... I found out... I am an elf."

"What?", both men ask at the same time.

"In the last years I started to notice that I'm more sensitive towards magic than my classmates. In May, I discovered why that was. I started to 'remember' a city and went there at the next Hogsmeade weekend. There I learned that I am an elf-"

"Neither Lily nor James were elves, how can you be one?", Sirius interrupts.

"When an elf reproduces with a human, the children and their descendants carry elven genes that can come through again. I found out that the daughter of an elf, Marianne Peverell, married into the Potter line, that's where I got the genes from. The elves welcomed me with open arms and I learned a lot about them, their society and the way they use magic.", Harry explains, a bit worried that Sirius could be not accepting of him.

"Why didn't James tell us anything about this possibility? After all I should have raised you. If it ran in his bloodline he must have known it."

"He probably didn't know. In the family trees, Marianne Peverell is Elenore Peverell's daughter, but really she was the child of Mr Peverell and an elf, Elenore just accepted and raised the girl as her own. They probably never told anyone of the true parentage, after all they were purebloods. Additionally, as far as I know it's not common knowledge that elven genes can come through in later generations."

"Has this anything to do with you being emancipated?", Remus asks.

"Yes, all elves born by humans are emancipated, that is written down in the agreement between elves and humans from the 1940s. Back then, elves were hunted and killed for potion ingredients, so they made sure that parents or guardians don't have any power over human-born elves in order to protect them."

"This is very overwhelming. I hardly know a thing about elves, except for them undermining medical treatment in the dragon pox pandemics.", Sirius frowns.

"Undermining? You should not believe everything you read, especially reports about creatures are hardly objective. Elves and humans were friends, so naturally they came to their help in both pandemics and even asked the reclusive faes to help. Faes have very strong healing powers, but healing non-fae exhausts them, elves have passive, long-term healing powers. Despite their best efforts they couldn't save all humans and the political climate became hostile towards creatures. I personally think it's a low blow, that it's not even known that _two_ creature races came to help the humans. The elves broke off the contact after they were hunted, the agreement in the 1940s couldn't patch their friendship. The numbers of elves are not stable, they still might go extinct due to human hostility and greed."

"I apologize, I didn't want to offend you, Harry. So, do you have to move to their city or something?"

"No, they don't have any expectations except for me to avoid endangering them. Thus I should not talk about the location of the sanctuary, their weaknesses or the way their magic works. Everything else is voluntary. I can live in both worlds. There are aspects in both cultures that I like, I can form my life with my preferences. For example I like their celebrations and symbolism but I feel more at home in the wizarding world, so for now I plan on living here and visit the elven city for their celebrations and for learning to use magic the elven way."

"Is your situation comparable to muggleborns in our world?", Remus asks. His academic attitude comes through, he seems very interested to hear about this society and species he hardly ever heard about before.

Harry tilts his head thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought about this comparison, but it's quite fitting. I didn't know that I was an elf, I came into a world I knew nothing about, completely unprepared. The main difference between me and an elf of my age is the cultural background, like it is for muggleborns, and a language barrier. I'm not necessarily weaker than the other elves because I was born to humans, just like muggleborns, but I fear no amount of learning their language, magic and culture can make up for the years I already missed. I even have an advantage because of my human blood, it gives me sturdier health compared to other elves. Where I am different to muggleborns, is my outward appearance. You can't identify a muggleborn with a single look, but elves can do that. I lack the pointed ears and I will never have them, that plus my facial and body hair makes me look less appealing than other elves. That is one of the reasons why many humanborns went back to live in the human world – they didn't find partners."

"So they are more accepting of humanborns than our society is towards muggleborns?", Remus asks.

"Yes. Traditionally, they were polite and distant, afraid of changes in their way of living. That led to many humanborns going back to the human world. With the reclining numbers of elves, they realized that humanborns are an important factor of the survival of their folk. So their leaders decided to welcome new humanborns with open arms. A few of the other elves are a bit short spoken when speaking to us, but never hostile."

"You mentioned healing powers. What are they?"

"I'm really inexperienced in that area, I can't explain it very well. Elven magic is very close to nature, it stimulates a patient's magic to activate self-healing. It's very useful for long-term healing, but for something acute, like dragon pox or the flu, it's not the right thing. Close proximity makes it more effective and easier, it feels like a small pull on the magical reserve."

"Wait, you have used these powers already? Didn't that give away the fact that you are an elf?", Sirius asks worriedly.

"You tell me. Did or do you feel that foreign magic stimulates yours? What about you, Remus?", Harry asks curiously.

"You're using it on us?", Remus asks wearily.

"Kind of. It's a constant, small pulling sensation in my magic when I'm close to you, I can either approve or disapprove, which stops it. I don't know why my magic deems you in need of healing, it doesn't work that way. I first felt it the one day I spend here in the summer, towards you, Sirius, probably because of the injury you had in June. Now I still feel it, maybe because you are not yet completely healed. Remus, the full moon was a few days ago, maybe you have a scratch or a sore muscle, I don't know. It's obviously positive for you and additionally for me, because my magic still adapts to this usage."

The two men stay silent, thoughtful about this discovery.

"The other aspect of elven healing power is the usage of blood in medical potions. Freely given, it enhances the power of healing potions of all kind. For example the standard healing draught is half as strong as the stronger version, called Morphey's healing draught. With elven blood, it is only minimally weaker than the stronger version. So the blood was always a very popular ingredient if the rarer ones in Morphey's draught were not available. Right now, there is of course no elven blood on offer. The usefulness in potions is why there were experiments with elven organs in the past, people wanted to find out if there are other pieces that make great potion ingredients. There are not. This summer, I slipped a bit of blood into the healing potions that Snape brewed. Did you notice anything?"

"Snape raged because the color was off, said this house and my presence pollute the ingredients.", Sirius grins. "My recovery sped up for some time, other than that, I didn't know if anything was noticed."

"Harry, thank you for your openness.", Remus says after a small pause. "This is all very much to take in, if we have additional questions, can we talk about this again?"

"Sure."

"Now, you wanted to say something about our presents?", Sirius asks eagerly. "Why did you give us stones?"

"You will like this. I wanted to give you something you can enjoy together, a small break from life in this house. These are portkeys, they bring you to Peverell Manor. You told me you can't leave the house because of the wards Dumbledore put on the front door. The ones on the house are impressive and impenetrable, it's an old safe house. There is a small forest where you two might spend the full moons and there is a huge tub in the en suite bathroom to the master bedroom. You could go there for a bit of fresh air... What's wrong?", Harry stops his ramblings when he sees Sirius stony face.

"If it's an old safe house, why didn't Lily and James hide there?"

"The wards are very old fashioned blood wards, every person needs their entry and exit of the property approved of by the head of family, even his wife needs permission. The control of the wards is passed from the head of family to the heir directly, no proxy is accepted. That's very discriminating, so for some decades, no one live there anymore. Imagine what could have happened if my parents had lived there and my father died. No one could enter the property until I was old enough to understand the most basic command for the wards. We wouldn't have starved because of the house elves but my mother wouldn't have been able to leave, even with their help."

Sirius stays silent, his sad expression not vanishing.

"How did you get portkeys?", Remus stirs the conversation on.

"Every family of a certain social standing – who have a seat on the Wizengamot – are entitled to a small number of reusable one-direction portkeys, for example to host social events. They are registered with the Ministry under my name, but I don't have to forward the names of the users, because they wouldn't antagonize outstanding members of society with such formalities. They have no way of tracking them, that would be an unforgivable deed against the privacy of a member of the Wizengamot. That includes me, although my seat is still occupied by Dumbledore as my proxy. The goblins arranged the portkeys for me, it sounds like a loophole that people like the Malfoys use.", Harry grins mischievously.

"Harry, you can't give such orders to the goblins. They should take care of your accounts and investments, they are only bound to protect your interest in this areas, nothing more. You can't know if they have a hidden agenda in other matters, and charging you with high sums for additional service isn't forbidden by their oath to manage your accounts to the best of their ability. Things like organizing this portkeys would be something to ask of a counselor if you don't want to communicate with the Ministry directly. Some families lost high sums because they were outwitted by goblins, that's why there are so many prejudices against them. You have to be very careful dealing with goblins, Harry.", Sirius rants.

Harry nods, downcast.

"This is a very thoughtful gift, thank you, Harry.", Remus interjects calmly.

"You're welcome."

"Yes, thank you.", Sirius adds, calming down from his rant.

"Now, how do we activate the portkeys?"

"I'll finish keying them into the wards by dripping three drops of blood on them, then you select your activating phrase and put three drops of blood on them. Then they're finished and ready to use. You can't swap them, so pay attention which one belongs to whom. The journey takes a bit longer than usual because I have to approve of your entry, it's like a thought that pops into my mind. For your way back you need to use the floo, so be sure that no one is in the sitting room."

Both men hand him their portkey and Harry does as he told.

"Those portkeys are a great idea. Don't worry because of the floo, Remus and I started making a Marauder's map for Grimmauld Place the other day."

"Great."

"Now, you said there's a further topic you'd like to talk about?", Remus asks.

"Yes, but it's quite late already and you surely want to try out the portkeys. We should continue talking tomorrow evening. Good night.", Harry jumps out of his seat, suddenly nervous again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there,

welcome back to Chapter 17. Thank you all for sticking with this story, for your inspiring reviews and of course blacky-green for beta reading my chapters.

Please be reassured, this won't become a Harry/Sirius/Remus fanfiction, there is no such intention meant in this chapter.

AnnaMerteuil: Yes, goblins are unfriendly people in my story, they will lead to problems later on.

Rubbyy: Harry and Charlie interacted together already, but they will get to know each other much better in the Easter holidays. I don't think there will be many chapters between Christmas and Easter, so it won't be long anymore.

Have fun!

 **Grimmauld Place, December 1996**

" _Now, you said there's a further topic you'd like to talk about?", Remus asks._

" _Yes, but it's already quite late and you surely want to try out the portkeys. We should continue talking tomorrow evening. Good night.", Harry jumps out of his seat, suddenly nervous again._

"Stop, Harry. After the revelations of the past two days, we'd only lie awake the whole night, wondering what surprise you'd dish out tomorrow. Please sit down and enlighten us.", Remus says calmly. Next to him, Sirius looks worried what else Harry might reveal.

Harry dries his sweat soaked hands on his trousers and looks nervously from one man to the other. Until now they have accepted his secrets, were excited for him to get the chance to get to know a secret society and were very supportive. How would they react to hearing that Harry is pregnant? Would they chide him for being so irresponsible, demand that he gives up his child?

There's no way to know for sure except to take the risk, yet Harry isn't sure if their relationship can take another surprise, especially if he asks them for this huge favor.

"I... I recently found out I'm pregnant.", Harry blurts out when the silence becomes oppressive.

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant. It's a secret attribute of the elves, I didn't even know about that until it happened to me."

"How is such a thing possible? From what you told us, elves and humans are very much alike physically.", Remus academic nature comes through again, seemingly overpowering his shock.

"They are. It's not a permanent organ, more like a bubble, created and kept in place by magic. It's located between my other organs and it will push them aside a bit when the baby grows."

"So, it was an accident? You didn't take the potion?", Sirius asks with a frown, deflating a bit.

"What potion?"

"There is an extremely unreliable potion that enables pregnancies for same-gender relationships. Research in that area isn't very through because the only possible customers are on the side branches of families, thus not the most wealthy people.", Sirius explains. Harry can't shake the feeling that there's more to this topic.

"No, I didn't take any potion. If I had known about this possibility, I would have used contraception, it is not the ideal time for me to be having a baby. By now, I have adapted to the idea, and even consider it to be a blessing in disguise. It gives me a reason to try my best in class and to learn even more about the elves, it keeps me from wondering if I will survive this war – I simply have to, for my baby.", Harry concludes.

"Wow. You'd make Prongs a grandparent aged 37, that's... I don't have words.", Sirius shakes his head.

"When is the baby due?", Remus continues his questions.

"That's unknown right now, because the day of conception can't be determined. It's like that for all male pregnancies, because of the lack of a period. A concentration of magic in the belly is the first sign of an elven male pregnancy, but again that doesn't help narrowing down a date. The best guess can be made from the growth of the baby, but not yet. Most elven couples try for years, so knowing the exact due date is not that important for them as they've prepared for years."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I plan to do everything to have this baby, sleeping enough, eating healthily and sparing my magical reserve. A few days ago I had my first check-up, I'm doing fine. At first I thought about an abortion, but have decided against it. As I said, it's kind of a blessing in disguise and focuses my attention on more relevant problems than teenage angst."

"You are still at school, how do you think you can look after a child while at class?", Remus asks disbelievingly.

That's the question the whole conversation comes down to. Harry carefully chooses his next words.

"I'd like to ask you two to look after my child.", Harry starts until Sirius interrupts him "What?!"

"Please hear me out first. I'd like you to look after my child, as foster parents or permanent babysitter, whatever you want to call it, until I finish school. I'd come to visit, go shopping, take the baby for check-ups, everything to make it easier on you. The child would be safe from Death Eaters here, and I trust you, my child would be in good hands, you looked after me when I was younger after all."

"That was babysitting for a few hours at most!", Sirius exclaims.

"Why not the Weasleys, Harry?", Remus asks calmly. The shock is obvious in his face, too, but he seems more accepting of the idea.

"You've seen how Mrs Weasley is with Sirius, she interferes with everything because she deems him an irresponsible, unfit guardian, if she had her way, all contact between us would be supervised or even forbidden. I'd be even more of an unfit guardian, I'm sixteen, still at school and I have no idea about children, no job and so on. I don't want that. I would be banned from having contact with my own child, I couldn't be sure that I would be allowed to be a real family with him or her after I graduated. But the three of us can make that work.", Harry explains, becoming desperate.

"You have a point there, we'd need to think about this for a few days.", Remus calms Harry after his rant.

"Thank you for considering this.", Harry says downcast. This could have gone better, but what can you expect with a suggestion that changes someone's life so dramatically?

The silence stretches, both men seem deep in thought. Sirius notices Harry's discomfort.

"Are you showing yet?", he asks softly.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be long now until I start getting bigger." To prevent more silence, Harry continues talking. "I plan on using glamors while at school, there are elven glamors that not only cover my growing belly, but everything to do with the pregnancy, for example the way I move when I'll be very round. Elven magic can do awesome things."

"I want to help you, Harry. I really do, yet I'm not sure if Remus and I are the right people to entrust with your child.", Sirius says insistently.

"Sirius, we need to think about this in depth before we decide or promise anything.", Remus reminds his partner, who nods.

"What was that about the potion? I have the impression it means something to you?", Harry asks hesitating.

Sirius sights before answering "I took the potion for your whole fifth year of school, it simply didn't work. After I was injured in June, I couldn't continue taking it because of possible reactions with the healing potions and a pregnancy at that point of time would have been a disaster with the magical residue that was in my blood because of the spell. Remus couldn't take the potion, the transformations on the full moon would end every pregnancy. Anyway, all money I took from the secret savings in my parent's bedroom before most of it was donated to the Order has been spent on that. Remus bought the potion in Knockturn Alley for an exorbitant price, I was strictly against involving Snape. My school nemesis, brewing a potion for me to get knocked up? No way. Looking back at it now, it's better that it didn't work out, we have no access to money and neither of us can go out, take the child for a check-up or to the playground. We'd heavily depend on other Order members to make our small family work. No, it's sad but better that it didn't work out.", Sirius summarizes rationally, but his disappointment is clear.

"I'm so sorry for you two. Now my proposal sounds really cruel, asking you to look after my unplanned baby while you couldn't have one. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, just forget about my suggestion.", Harry hurries to say, feeling guilty for his tactlessness.

"It's okay, Harry. No harm done. It's the closest we could come to having a family, being foster parents and hopefully something like uncles to your child.", Remus relies.

"Okay, I'll go to bed then. Good night." 'Before I put my foot in my mouth again.', he adds mentally.

***HP***

Despite the late hour, Harry can't fall asleep immediately. He lies in the room he shares with Ron and listens to his best friend's snores, an even sound that often lulls him to sleep. Today is an exception, too many thoughts are on his mind, the forefront being his conversation with Sirius and Remus from a few hours ago. They wanted to have a child together, yet couldn't manage it. Even trying is out of question now because once again the society took a turn for the worse. The thought of the two men, standing next to a bassinet, watching their baby sleep refuses to leave his mind. The guilt for reminding them what they can't have weighs him down. Is asking them to look after his child considered taking advantage of their weakness? Despite Remus' reassurance, Harry can't shake the thought off completely.

Who else could look after Harry's child if Remus and Sirius decide they don't want to? The elves are not allowed to be foster parents of a human child and the Dursley's don't even come into consideration. The only other possible choice would be the elder Weasleys, which comes back to all Harry's fears.

Harry falls into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of giving his child to Molly Weasley. She closes the front door of the Burrow in his face and Harry desperately tries to look through the window to see his baby one last time, but she always closes the blinds whenever he comes close to a window, again and again.

Harry wakes up wih tears in his eyes. His legs are sore as if he really ran around the Burrow from window to window. He can't have been asleep for long but the dream makes him feel like he was. Harry knows he won't sleep on comfortably, so he gets up and has a long, hot shower despite the early hour. The warm water does wonders for his sore legs and the overall tension in his body lessens. He steps out of the shower and dries the mirror with his used towel. There's no need to comment on the state of his hair, as always. The lack of a good night's rest is, thankfully, not obvious from his face, so he makes his way down to the kitchen. He's not hungry yet, but this room is the first to show signs of life in the morning. But not today. Because of the holiday and the early hour, no one is there.

Harry busies himself with a two day old redaction of the Daily Prophet. It's the most read newspaper in the magical part of Great Britain, yet compared to most muggle papers, it's unprofessional and unreliable. Most of the gossip the paper has printed in the last years would have been absolutely unthinkable in a muggle paper. Why is there such a difference in quality? There were said to be small articles and hints about upcoming legislation, like with the Creature Bill and the increase of shop rents in Diagon Alley, but all Harry can find in this newspaper is rubbish articles. These can't hold his attention for long before he stands up and starts making breakfast. He does it the muggle way, only taking out his wand to start the stove.

Soon the smell of a full English breakfast and pancakes fills the air, attracting another early riser. Remus. He comes into the kitchen, looking wide awake despite the still early hour.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you make all this delicious smelling food?", he greets.

"Morning, Remus. Yes, I was already awake and bored, so I decided to make breakfast. This way I can hint to Mrs Weasley that I'm not a small child like she seems to believe."

Remus grins and fetches one of the pancakes from a plate. The atmosphere between the two is carefree and light, nothing alludes to the heavy topics discussed yesterday.

"Hmm, these are delicious.", Remus compliments and eats up. "I don't think the others are up yet, so can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, what about?", Harry asks, putting the wooden spoon aside. Remus turns off the stove and touches Harry's shoulder to get his full attention.

"I thought a lot about what you told us yesterday, about you being an elf, especially about those healing powers. I always noticed that Sirius is more carefree, happier whenever you are around. Without you being here, he has dramatic mood changes, is unbalanced and on some days he drinks a lot. You mean the world to him, so I never wondered about him being happy whenever you're here. After your short visit in the summer, he was still balanced and calm for a few days. Last night I started thinking. What if your healing powers are what put him in such a good mood, and help to heal him on a mental level? It definitely looks that way.", Remus explains with a passion. "I love Sirius, I want to see him happy every day. It hurts me that I can't do anything to help him, I can't brew or buy those expensive mind healing draughts, nor can I bring him to a professional mind healer. There's nothing I can do! But if your healing powers can make him better, it would be worth the world to me."

"My powers can never substitute a professional mind healer, especially since I'm not familiar with them-"

"So it's true, your powers work on mental issues, too?", Remus interrupts.

"Yeah, my powers stimulate his magical core, promoting self-healing powers. That includes the mind of a person. No one should rely on my powers, they are not fully developed yet and can't be a substitute for a healer.", Harry explains insistently.

"That's still the best help Sirius can get."

Harry sighs. "What do you have in mind?"

"Your powers work best when you are close to your patient for extended periods, right?"

"Yes." Remus looks unsure of himself for the first time since they started the conversation. "What is it?", Harry asks worriedly.

"Hear me out fully before you say something, okay? There is not much time you can spend with Sirius, especially with Molly shooing you away whenever you two spend time together. The only time she is not around is when you sleep, and that's what my idea is about. I'd like to ask you to share a bedroom with Sirius and me." At Harry's confused and shocked expression he quickly hurries on. "I mean, Sirius and I, we would expand the bed and limit all amorous behavior to my 'official' bedroom. So you could come to our room to sleep every night, that would be eight hours of close proximity, which should be a nice long time per day for your magic to work. Additionally, it would reassure Sirius to spend so much time with you and to see your pregnancy progress. He already feels like he missed way too much of your life, so this would be nice for him. Please don't feel pressured into anything, just think on it."

Harry is a bit shocked about this suggestion, except for Michael, he's never shared a bed, no matter how big, with anyone. The Dursleys never let him come to their bed when he had a nightmare as a small child, so this is absolutely new for Harry.

"Let's just try this out, I won't promise anything."

"Great, -"

"What's going on here?", Mrs Weasleys weary voice from the door interrupts Remus. With her some of the other Order members fill into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"Good morning Molly. Harry made us breakfast."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook, it's a whole lot of food and it smells delicious. But Harry, you shouldn't use magic outside of school. That your usage of magic can't be detected here doesn't mean you can abuse this fact."

"I'm emancipated, that means I can use magic whenever I want. Despite that, I cooked with Muggle means, I only started the stove with my wand.", Harry answers hotly. "I'm not some dependent small child, and I don't appreciate you treating me like that."

"Oh Harry, I feel that way with all my children, it takes a lot to get used to you being all grown up." Her tone and choice of words raise Harry's hackles even further.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not your child, I have never considered myself as such. I'm really thankful for every holiday I have been able to spend with you and your family, though I see you as a friend, not my mother."

At first Harry is proud of his calm words, but that changes with Mrs Weasley's facial expression. She doesn't look like she is sweet talking a toddler anymore, her face becomes an angry mask and her eyes are full of tears. Harry can nearly feel Remus tensing up next to him.

"Now he's corrupting you too, alienating you from me. This awful person... he's no one to be around children... too unpredictable...", in her rage she doesn't even form coherent sentences anymore. Before she can continue her rant, Mr Weasley takes her by a hand and leads her out of the kitchen.

"Was she talking about you?", Harry frowns towards Remus.

"No, about Sirius. He said something similar to her a few weeks ago, about her assuming your mother's role although you never indicated that you wanted her to. Now, let's eat."

They eat in near silence, especially as the elder Weasleys come back into the kitchen and sit at the opposite end of the table, far away from Remus, Harry and Sirius.

***HP***

Harry spends a big part of his day doing homework with Ron. The latter is unexpectedly focused on his essays, grumbling he doesn't want Hermione to call him lazy again. The dreamy, longing expression on his face doesn't match his dark words. So Harry doesn't have a problem doing his normal homework and starting the first of three essays assigned in his Runes classes on top of that. He burys himself in work in order to prevent himself from wondering which decision Remus and Sirius will make about his request. Having them agree to look after his child would be the best way to deal with this unexpected pregnancy. Harry unconsciously places a hand on his stomach. It's still mind-boggling that there is a new life growing inside of him. There's not yet anything to be seen and there are no other outward signs, maybe not feeling up to eating on Christmas Day was an omen for morning sickness. Perhaps it was just nerves, after all Christmas with people he likes is still a lovely new experience for Harry.

The concentration of magic in his belly is the only thing that constantly reminds him of his condition. Although by now it's not a new sensation anymore, it still grabs his attention. After concentrating on his usage of magic for more than two weeks, Harry's fear of using too much magic and thus harming the baby lessens a bit. He didn't do anything magical outside of classes or homework, so he doesn't feel so exhausted at the end of the day anymore. It is only a familiar tiredness, nothing too alarming. Harry is convinced that he could start shaving magically again, but refrains from doing so, out of carefulness. Allowing for his magic to heal Sirius surprisingly isn't very exhausting, perhaps because it doesn't cause much progress at once. It makes him tired, but less so than a normal school day.

The day doing tons of homework with Ron is a great distraction and also the source of a headache for Harry. By dinner time he longs for the soothing warmth of his bed and the darkness accompanying it. He follows Ron into their shared room, unsure how to proceed. He can't simply go straight to Remus and Sirius bedroom, Mrs Weasley's fury would be awful. Strange, how much influence she has even while being a house guest. So he changes and slips into his bed, then waits for Ron to fall asleep. As usual, soon after his head hit the pillow, Ron's snores can be heard. Harry stays for a moment and listens out for any noises in the corridor, thankfully nothing can be heard. He slips out of the room and goes up to Sirius' and Remus' room, hardly making a sound. He knocks and is called to enter.

Harry's gaze is immediately drawn towards the bed – if you can still call it a single bed. The piece of furniture is now huge, it fills a substantial part of the big bedroom and looks as if at least five people could sleep on it comfortably. There is only minimal space left for walking to the en suite or the wardrobe.

Remus chuckles at his shocked facial expression, sitting on the bed while leaning against the headboard, a book in his lap. Sirius greets him from the bathroom.

"Harry, there you are. I wasn't sure if you would be coming tonight.", Remus greets him.

"I waited for Ron to fall asleep."

"Good, good. As you can see, we've already expanded the bed, we want you to be comfortable. I'm not sure how it sounded to you when I suggested these sleeping arrangements, but I want to underline that there are no underlying thoughts at work here.", Remus explains himself nervously.

"It's okay, Remus. I have to admit, at first it sounded very strange, but I can see where you come from and this bed looks damn comfortable.", Harry answers with a grin.

Soon Sirius joins them and they get comfortable under the three normal sized duvets. The two men lie cuddled into each other. How so, Harry can't see in the dark. Sirius' face seems to be turned toward Harry however, because his voice doesn't sound muffled at all.

"If we continue these sleeping arrangements or not has no influence on our decision about being foster parents for your child, Harry."

"Sure, I understand.", Harry murmurs sleepily.

"No, you don't obviously. We want to look after your child, we've made a decision. That has nothing to do with you sleeping in the same bed."

"You want to?", Harry asks, suddenly wide awake again.

"Yes, we're looking forward to it. Now, sleep. We can talk about the details tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone,

welcome back to chapter 18!

Thanks again for your reviews and blacky-green for beta-reading.

Yana5: I thought it would be obvious for Remus and Sirius who the other parent is, but in case it's not obvious, I added the question to this chapter. Thank you for pointing it out.

mizzrazz72: I don't think Molly will be kicked out of the house, but with Sirius feeling better, she will be taken down a peg or two.

Have fun!

 **Grimmauld Place, London, December 1996**

Harry lazily opens his eyes and stretches. He had slept wonderfully last night, falling asleep immediately and did not experience any strange dreams or nightmares. The bed was nice. Warm and large enough that he doesn't come into contact with his two companions. Now Harry realizes what woke him, Remus rustles the sheets while getting up at the opposite end of the bed. When he notices Harry watching him, he smiles and walks around to him.

"Good morning, Harry. I'm sorry to wake you, but you'd better head back to your own bed, it's nearly seven."

"Morning, Remus. When can we finish the talk we started yesterday? About you being foster parents for my child?"

"Hm. What about we try out the portkeys tonight and have our talk at your house?"

"Sounds fun, but wouldn't we risk being discovered while flooing back?"

"I don't think so, tomorrow is a normal workday, so it's very improbable that anyone would laze around the main sitting room in the wee hours of the morning. Just tell Molly you want a lie in tomorrow and she won't disturb you. Wait- how would you go there?"

"I have my family's signet ring that acts as a portkey and I can do the elven version of apparition. It's one of the most basic things elves can do with magic, I discovered it when I first visited their city."

Sirius utters a sleepy sound and turns in the bed, so Remus guides Harry out of the bedroom to avoid waking his sleeping lover.

"Apparition, well the human version, is not recommended for pregnant people or someone with a small child, it has something to do with the pressure the magic creates.", Remus whispers in the corridor.

"I don't know if the elven version has negative side effects, but I don't think so. It's their only magical way of traveling, they would have invented something different if it was dangerous, they'd never condone any danger towards their children. Additionally, elven apparition is supposed to feel completely different from the human version, it's a tingling feeling and within the blink of an eye the travel is completed. George told me apparating the human way feels like being squeezed through a very narrow tube, I would imagine that there's some pressure involved. Anyway, I'll ask my healer about it, just to be sure."

"It might be better to use the signet ring, there's a ward on this house, you can't apparate to any point outside of it. However, within the house it's not a problem. You'd need to step outside the front door which has a ward on, this is how Dumbledore checks who leaves the house and prevents Sirius from doing so."

"Remus, human wards prevent human magic, for example the apparition ward prevents humans from leaving. Non-human magic works differently, it can't be prevented by standard human wards. I have been slipping out of the castle for most of the year, through the wards and have apparated to the city with none the wiser. I'm very sure that Dumbledore's wards can neither keep me in nor detect me leaving the house, otherwise he would have confronted me at school. If it reassures you, I will use the ring."

Remus shakes his head. "I still can't imagine what elven magic can do, it's unbelievable. Why are they this endangered if they can do so much, if they are this powerful?"

"The elves are pacifists. Sure, there are offensive spells, but it's against their nature to use them. Their magical reserves don't regenerate properly afterward. They are very curious, which is why they have always sought out humans, to learn something new, experience a foreign culture. They'd never consider harming a friendly nation. Sadly, humans never developed such a similar attitude."

Remus nods gravely, having experienced the darker side of human behavior himself.

"Now, hurry along before someone misses you."

They say their goodbyes and Harry slips back into his official bedroom. Ron is still sleeping and snoring loudly, a familiar background noise. Harry is no longer tired, so he grabs his Runes homework and brings it into the living room.

Ancient Runes is an immensely interesting course and he deeply regrets not choosing it as his elective in third year instead of Divination. Sitting in three very different classes of the subject however, is confusing. Every year is about a different area of the world where Runes were or are used and those concepts couldn't be more different. The signs and the grammar rules are different and remembering the right match is hard. On a paper, the combination between for example Norse Runes with Greek grammar is simply wrong, thus resulting in a bad mark on an exam. If the same happens while preparing an item for an enchantment, it would result in a disaster. Harry recognizes, that he has to invest a lot more effort and time into his Runes to get them right. He is determined to have a good grade on his Runes NEWTs, to justify starting an enchanter business immediately after graduating.

***HP****

Lunch is a loud affair as aways and people are talking joyously. The absence of Death Eater attacks over the last few days lifts their spirits and no one questions the reason for the sudden silence, except for the ever grumbling Moody. Most of the attention is on the twins, who tell jokes in their incomparable manner of speaking.

"Hey, Harry. When is the next Quidditch practice? I'm so looking forward to try out my new Keeper's gloves.", Ron asks.

Oh. Now the conversation can't be avoided anymore, and how much Harry wants to do just that. Does it really have to be now, during the holidays, when it is difficult to avoid the other to cool down?

Harry swallows down hard.

"Ron, I quit the Quidditch team.", he says at a normal volume. Nontheless, the table goes completely silent. "Professor McGonagall will present a new captain after the holidays."

"How can you do that? We need you on the team, we really have a chance to win the cup again this year. You can't just leave us with a new captain and finding a halfway decent Seeker is bloody hard.", Ron's voices becomes louder with each word, his outrage clearly audible.

"I don't have enough time for Quidditch anymore, not with my additional Runes classes."

"You abandon the team, me, because of classes?", Ron is nearly screaming.

"Yes."

"You could have played throughout your school years, that's something hardly anyone can achieve. You could play professional Quidditch, and you throw all that away to have more study time?"

"Yes.", even if Harry knew what to say, Ron cuts him off before he has the chance.

"Mental you are. What's going on in your thick head now? Doesn't Quidditch mean anything to you? Some friend you are.", Ron throws his fork onto his plate and storms out of the kitchen. The loud bang of a closed door can be heard from afar.

It stays silent in the kitchen, not even the twins can find something to joke about in this situation. Harry stares at his plate, he has hardly eaten, but he doesn't feel like he can manage anything more, so he, too, leaves the table.

Harry lies down on one of the couches in the main sitting room. He would have preferred to lie on the rug in front of the fireplace, but at Headquarters you can't be sure that no one will suddenly step out of the fireplace at any given time. So Harry lies on the couch, his abandoned Runes book on his stomach. Ron's outburst wasn't unexpected, which is why he procrastinated for as long as possible, but it still hurt. Ron should accept Harry's decision without a fuss, it's a great sport, a hobby, but nothing more. Yet Ron took it personally, like Harry was abandoning him as much as the sport. It's sad that this small decision can weight down their relationship as much as the argument in fourth year.

Harry doesn't mean to, but he soon falls asleep. He wakes up again to find warmth surrounding him and Sirius standing next to him, placing a blanket on him and the Runes book on the small table in front of the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.", Sirius apologizes when he sees Harry's open eyes.

"It's okay.", Harry mumbles.

Sirius looks around to make sure they are alone in the room. "It's about the baby, isn't it? You quitting Quidditch?"

Harry nods. "I don't want to risk being hit with a bludger while pregnant. That no one will see my big belly doesn't mean it won't be there."

Sirius nods approvingly. "You still up for visiting the safe house tonight? You aren't too tired?"

"No, I'll have just a lie in tomorrow.", Harry yawns and gets up.

***HP***

Harry goes to bed early that evening, in order to catch a few hours of sleep before visiting the safe house with Remus and Sirius. Ron is not back from wherever he hid and sulked all afternoon. Harry uses an alarm charm on his wand that wakes him up at one in the morning.

The charm works perfectly and Harry hurries to turn the beeping sound off. Ron obviously came back some time ago and just mumbles something in his sleep, rolls over and starts snoring again. A silent alarm would be great for situations like this.

Harry creeps out of the bedroom, his clothes in hand, into the nearest bathroom to change. Then he meets the two men in their bedroom where they greet each other and activate their portkeys.

Harry lands first, just inside the iron fence and the hedge on the way that leads to Peverell Manor. He feels the wards reactions to the portkeys for the first time and agrees to let his visitors in. It's like he told them, it's just a thought that pops into his mind.

The two men stumble a bit and look around, neither had been here before.

"I know it's neither big nor awe inspiring, but it's very safe and in my opinion smaller places are much cozier than the palaces some pureblood families seem to prefer.", Harry rambles a bit.

"It looks a bit dark, but that seemingly has been in fashion in the last few centuries, like you see at Grimmauld Place. Why do the wards have such an unusual feeling to them?", Sirius asks, looking around.

"They were human made, partly with blood magic that is no longer legal. Newer wards are installed by goblins because they agree to be bound against telling someone how to bypass the wards. Humans would never agree to such working conditions, so human warders became rare. As far as I know the Peverells had an enchanter business that they had to give up a few centuries ago, so one of my ancestors might have installed this wards him- or herself."

"Very impressive."

They walk along the fence around the house and towards a small forest.

"Harry, is Michael your child's father?", Remus asks.

"Yes, I was never intimate with anyone other than him."

"I know you broke up, but wouldn't it be an option to let him or his family look after the child?"

"Michael too is not completely human, he went back to his species' sanctuary. We broke up because he had found a partner of the same species and we didn't stay in contact after that. I will of course try to let him know about our child, but I doubt I will be successful."

"Wait, what kind of creature is Michael?", Sirius interrupts.

"I don't know, we didn't discuss that in detail. He too knows that I'm not a normal human, without knowing my species. The child might inherit a few of his kind's traits, but he or she will definitely be human, because those are the only genes our two species have in common."

"Oh Harry, you can't do anything simple, can you?", Sirius grins.

"No, it seems like I can't. So, you're sure that you want to look after my child?"

"Yes, we'd like that. It would be a nice change, to do something this meaningful.", Sirius sighs. "Would your elven blood and Michael's creature blood be obvious in the child? I mean, do we need to pay special attention to anything?"

"The child can and probably will inherit a few traits, such as a finer sense for magic than most humans, it's the most common trait that humans descending from elves display. What Michael's kind inherits, I don't know, but it can't be anything drastic. So no, you don't need to pay special attention. The child might develop at a different pace than other children, but that's it, really."

Sirius nods, taking in the new pieces of information.

"How do you see this working out? After all, we can't simply leave the house and take the child shopping or for check-ups?", Remus asks.

"I plan on visiting every week, so I don't miss so much of my child's life, during these visits I can do all those things. I'd like to start visiting, so we can prepare a nursery and spend some time together. Would it be okay to use one of the empty rooms on your floor?"

"Sure."

"And can I have the other empty room? Slipping away would be easier if I had my own room?"

"Sure, you can have any room you want. I'll tell the others you'll have your own room because as the head of an ancient family it would be improper for you to share a room anymore. It was considered like that, a few decades ago it would be unthinkable the have a head of family share a dorm. Nowadays it's not a big deal anymore, and being head of house while at school is quite unlikely anyway.", Sirius states.

"Great. Another thing that could be a huge problem is keeping from the Order that the child you'll be caring for is mine. I don't want anyone to know that, okay? Every further person to know will be one more to endanger the baby. Se or she could let something slip and we all know that the Order is not immune to spies. Additionally, I don't want Dumbledore or Molly Weasley to know. Dumbledore would think that the child will distract me from my education or the war, which it will, and persuade me to give it to somebody else. Or he could send it to the Dursley's in the event that something happens to me. My concern for Molly is self-explanatory, she'd constantly criticize me and make me feel inadequate about having a child. Last but not least I'm still not ready to come out.", Harry rambles.

"Calm down, Harry. We'll do everything the way you want it, although keeping it a secret will be difficult.", Remus wonders.

"Not necessarily, Remus. There are three forms of signature in the magical world: name, magical signature and blood. They can be used in all variation in different contexts. For example the goblins prefer name and blood for everything bigger than a withdrawal. Most businessmen and the Ministry prefer name and magic, but in every situation where a specific form is not demanded, you could use blood and magic. As long as you aren't a known criminal they can't assign your magical signature to your name. So something signed in blood and magic is valid, even if no third party can recognize who signed. This basic knowledge is something every pure blood learns, but my father researched a lot more than that about this topic, for... let's say business transactions that are frowned upon. I'll go through his notes and then we can write down the details of this arrangement."

"How can signing without your name be legal?", Remus argues.

"Tradition, love. It's always been like that and the Wizengamot would never change something like this. Recording someone's magical signature and blood is a high offense, blood can be used for various dark rituals. Taking samples and storing them is only acceptable for people who lost their rights as members of this society, like convicts. This lack of a database makes it difficult for law enforcement, but it won't change, I'm afraid."

Remus frowns at this explanation. As a half blood he got to know the muggle world, where traditions are not allowed to contradict law enforcement to this degree.

"Great, a further reason not to become an auror, this work has to be frustrating as hell. Anything else we'd need to plan?", Harry asks.

"I don't think so.", Sirius says.

They continue walking in silence, looking around at the house and the garden. The latter is not nearly as spectacular as the one around Potter Manor, leading to a small forest at the outskirt of the property.

"It would be nice to spend the full moons here, yet right now I'm still on the mission to talk as many werewolves as possible out of joining the Death Eaters. Someday, when that is over, I'd like to take you upon that offer.", Remus concludes.

**HP***

The next few days go by in the same way. Ron still refuses to talk to Harry and keeps as much distance as possible. Mrs Weasley seems to have calmed down a bit after Harry told her he doesn't consider her his mother and her behavior towards him has become quite cold. Harry continues sleeping in Remus and Sirius room, the latter seems to be doing better, but Harry doubts it's the effect of the healing magic, it seems a little early for recognizable changes.

As New Year's Eve rolls around, many Order members are there. In fact, Harry is surprised tat how many people are in the Order, around fifty, as the year before it sounded as if it was difficult to convince anyone to actively participate. There is a small buffet in the kitchen and everyone is mingling with glasses of sparkling wine. Despite being surrounded by Order members, who might let slip some interesting news, Harry is bored out of his mind. The wonderful conversation he had with Charlie about a week ago comes to his mind, and he longs for such inspired conversation. The way Charlie talked was refreshing and the passion in his voice infectious. How his eyes sparkled when he talked about the dragons, it made him look _so_ good. He could even make tying one's shoes sound like an incredible adventure.

"Harry, no sparkling wine for you.", warns Sirius quietly near his ear.

"No worries, I transfigured it into water, they are all too tipsy to tell the difference in color."

"Very thoughtful, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks.", Harry grins. It's wonderful to know that Sirius is proud of him, he's never said anything like this before.

"Ladies and gentlemen"

"Fifteen seconds to the New Year!"

"Everyone grab a glass"

"And be ready to toast."

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy new year!", the twins yell.

The people around Harry all pull their significant others to kiss and yell to other people in the small crowd.

Harry exchanges hugs and wishes with Remus and Sirius first, followed by the Weasleys. It's loud as always on New Year's Eve, people babble about their resolutions for the new year, toast, drink and chat happily.

Suddenly something silvery darts through the crowd, slowly taking the form of a lynx. A patronus. It opens it's small mouth and the deep, rumbling voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt can be heard. However, unlike the other occasions Harry heard his voice, it lacks it's calm, soothing quality.

"Auror Academy under attack. Every backup is needed."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there,

I'm back with Chapter 19. Sorry about the long wait, my work was so exhausting in the last weeks that I didn't have the energy to write much. With a few nice reviews you could encourage me :)

Anna Merteuil: Harry and Charlie will become closer around Easter, I don't have many chapters planned between Christmas and Easter, so it should be soon, I would think around chapter 25. Maybe I shouldn't have revealed the pairing in the story description so early. Michael's role is fulfilled, Harry will try to contact him, but without success, so Michael won't know about the child and won't come back.

Have fun with Chapter 19!

Warning: Mention of blood and injuries.

 **Grimmauld Place, January 1997**

After a very brief, shocked silence, everyone springs into action. People put down their glasses, fasten their cloaks and move either to the fireplace or the front door in order to get to the Academy. Harry suspects Mundungus Fletcher doesn't go there when he hurries to get away from attention.

The only adults remaining are Mrs Weasley, Remus and Sirius. While she bustles around, putting the food away so as to offer it to the exhausted fighters later, the two men are obviously anxious to join the fight or at least to have more information.

"So this is why nothing has happened for the last few days. They were preparing for this attack.", Sirius grumbles.

"Seems like it. This is bad, most of the Order members drank quite a bit and the Death Eaters are prepared.", Remus worries.

"Why would they seek a fight with Aurors?", Ron asks. He still ignores Harry, but is interested what the Marauders discuss next to him.

"At the Academy they are training to become Aurors, they aren't yet on duty. Scrimgeour increased the number of people accepted into training in order to raise the number of available Aurors. Additionally, the Academy has been expanded, new and foreign trainers were recruited, it's the heart of Scrimgeour's campaign against the Death Eaters. This is why the job requirements were lowered.", Remus explains.

"How many people are training at the Academy?" Ginny asks. The curiosity is visible in her face. She, like everyone else in the room, seems to clasp this conversation tightly as the only normal thing about this situation. Despite this effort, the oppressing atmosphere doesn't diminish.

"Normally only five Aurors and five Hitwizards are accepted per year, Scrimgour raised the numbers to ten Aurors and fifteen Hitwizards per year. Of course they will only be available after they have completed their training, so two years for the Hitwizards and three for the Aurors."

"So there could be up to forty trainees plus the teachers? Don't they go home for the holidays?"

"As far as I know the training is very exhausting, physically, mentally and magically. Tonks told me she hardly went home for holidays, studying for her exams and sleeping for days. Now that the danger is imminent, I think they take their training even more seriously.", Remus says.

"Isn't that too few trainees? I mean, even in times of peace five Aurors per year, that sounds too little.", Harry muses.

"You can't compare our numbers with the muggle world, Harry. Our population is much smaller. How many people are in Gryffindor in your year?"

"Five boys and three girls."

"Okay, let's say ten per house, that would be forty people in your year. So now every fourth person could go and become an auror, that's a sizeable portion and not that many people are interested in this kind of career. I doubt that they have enough applicants to fill each of the coming years, especially since some people emigrated to avoid the war."

"Come to think of it, that's an awfully small number of people. Has it always been that way?"

"Our population was never huge, but it decreased during the wars. Many people died in the war against Grindelwald and Voldemort killed whole families. Additionally, hardly any pureblood families have more than two children, a few centuries back it was more. The explanation could be inbreeding, but that's nothing they'd ever acknowledge.", Sirius fills in.

Harry frowns, this sounds very similar to the problems the elves have, but in a different dimension. While there are only about thirty elves left, making it unknown whether their survival is possible despite the small gene pool, there are a few thousands of wizards and witches left in Great Britain. Their need to stabilize their numbers is not as dire as the elves', yet they should better come to the conclusion that they should include muggleborns soon. The question is how?

"Are there people who are magical in Great Britain and don't go to Hogwarts?", Harry asks.

"Very few. Those are muggleborns who didn't want to go to Hogwarts, weren't allowed by their parents or couldn't afford it. A few witches and wizards are home schooled, but that number drops because the parents realize that their children need a more profound education than they could give them.", Sirius answers.

"Are there no charity funds for people who can't afford going to school?", Harry wonders.

"There are funds, managed by the Board of Governors, the headmaster has no control over who gets a scholarship. Mostly they support purebloods and all others who have more magical power than the average. Mysteriously, if they are approached for a scholarship for a muggleborn, there is no money left..."

Fortunately Hermione spends the holidays with her family, she would have given in to her temper at hearing this blatant discrimination.

The conversation trails off after a short while.

"We should prepare for when they come back.", Remus suggest. "Ron, Ginny, Harry, please fetch the remaining potions from the lab on the ground floor. Sirius and I will fetch the first aid kit. Molly, would you fetch drinks?"

Everyone nods and starts the tasks.

Ron, Ginny and Harry walk through the corridors in awkward silence. In the current situation, the little argument between the two boys seems even more childish.

"It's strange, isn't it? In a few years it might be us who rush to a battle. At least then we won't be left behind without any news.", Ron says.

Harry stays silent, unsure of what to say.

"Although it might not come to that, Charlie told me that Dumbledore seems strangely confident that the war will only last a few more years."

"Are you sure he's not just trying to keep spirits up? Giving them hope?"

"I don't know, Charlie told me this.", Ron shrugs.

They arrive at the potions lab that Harry visited in the summer. It's just as dark and damp as the potions classroom at Hogwarts. In a corner of the room is a shelf with potions equipment and a few filled and labeled vials. There aren't that many potions, and they can all be carried by a single person. They bring the potions into the living room and put them on a table.

"That's all you found?", Remus enquirers, lifting a few of the vials to check their labels. "There are only nine standard healing draughts, that's nowhere close enough. With the lack of attacks in the last few days, I thought we'd be better stocked." This discovery seems to trouble the otherwise calm man greatly. "Molly, could you brew a few batches of healing draughts?"

As a mother of seven children and without much money, she is able to brew the most basic medical potions, such as the standard healing draught and burn salve. There are no laws against brewing these potions at home, but selling or donating them to hospitals or apothecaries requires a mastery in potions.

She nods and hurries away after placing the water pitcher on the table. A few minutes later she is back in the doorway calling "There are hardly any ingredients left, I'll only be able to brew half a batch." and leaving again.

"What has you so worried?", Harry asks Remus.

"Even for simple wounds you need this draught, it's a very low dosage. For example, last month after the full moon I had a gash on my calf and needed two vials. Today around fifty of us fight against Death Eaters, in a raid that was probably prepared for days. This shortage of potions can be dangerous.", Remus worries.

"Distract her when the potion is cooling, I'll add a bit of blood and bottle them. Medical potions containing elven blood are nearly twice as effective after all.", Harry whispers, making sure that Ginny and Ron aren't close enough to listen. Remus nods.

"Do you think the greasy git sabotaged the order by not supplying potions? Such a large scale attack while the Order has no healing potions, that's not coincidence!", Ron whispers, but with his superior hearing, Remus hears the accusation.

"I'm sure there is no correlation. Although such an oversight is not normal for Snape, I wonder why he didn't restock the potions."

More time passes while the five of them sit next to the fire, waiting for news. After nearly an hour Molly joins them, waiting in the sitting room. By now, it's half past two in the morning. Thankfully Molly doesn't try and send them to bed.

Suddenly, the floo flares and two people stumble out of the flames and onto the floor. Neither of the teenagers know who they are, both are bleeding and out of breath.

"What happened?", Sirius demands.

"There were so many... and giants... They used fiendfyre... the academy is still burning... we had to back away... we were surrounded by fire in the entrance hall...luckily the floo still worked.", rasps one of the strangers.

"Ron, Ginny, fetch towels from the bathrooms, Harry, Sirius, bottle the potions, we need them now.", orders Remus.

They do as ordered while Remus and Molly, who have some experiences with first aid, cautiously start to clean the wounds.

"I so hope that Emmeline comes soon, she is on double shift in St. Mungo's. We'll need her expertise, one of them has a broken bone in his shoulder. Skelegrow should only be administered by

a healer.", Sirius rambles while he fetches vials. "What are you doing?", he asks when he sees Harry cutting his thumb.

"Adding my blood to the potions to make them more efficient. We don't have enough, this is the least that can be done.", Harry answers while blood drops into the cauldron. "That's it, now fill it into the vials." Harry cleans the knife and presses a tissue onto the cut in his finger.

They come back to an awful sight. The sitting room is full of wounded people, many of them are moaning in pain, others are unconscious.

"Out of my way, out of my way!", a dark haired witch hurries past Harry.

"Thank Merlin, Emmeline, you're here.", Sirius sighs.

"Yes, they hardly could hold me there to deal with the incoming aurors after a double shift, could they? Now, what do we have here...", Emeline kneels down next to Hestia Jones and after a short examination bandages her broken leg.

"A pain potion and four healing draughts for Hestia.", Emeline barks her orders.

"We are very short on healing draughts, only 24 vials..." Remus answers.

"Then brew new draughts."

"We lack ingredients."

"Then fetch some from Hogwarts, Poppy isn't stupid, she knows about the Order.", she barks.

"I'll go.", Ron offers, looking green in his face.

"Hestia, you can only have two vials of healing draught, I'm sorry."

Hestia nods and clenches her teeth.

Harry follows Emeline while she examines the fighters and demands potions. Some people are only lightly injured, a few scratches and bruises, others are more seriously injured and have broken bones, burns and heavily bleeding wounds. The latter are sadly in the majority. Four times Remus and Sirius carry a stretcher with a dead person into a different room.

Emmeline constantly demands potions for her patients, the stocks on the table is rapidly decreasing. Remus and Molly are helping her bandage the wounds while Emmeline citizens the lack of healing potions loudly. "Fifty patients for one assistant healer is a challenge, even with adequate potion supplies. Without potions, this is absolutely cruel. People are bleeding and in pain while I can't help them enough. I just came from a double shift, the only reason they let me go is that I'm not of much use anymore, my magic is drained.", Emmeline rambles with desperation.

"Wouldn't it be better to send them all to St. Mungo's, consequences be damned?", Harry asks.

"They wouldn't necessarily see it that way. Most order members have high hopes and expectations for the future plus high moral standards, being trailed and fined like a criminal isn't something they could live with. Their lives aren't in danger, they simply have to endure the pain and restrictions cause by an injury for a longer time, which also has the danger of infections. All in all, nearly everyone said that he or she doesn't want to be brought to St. Mungo's if it's not a life threatening emergency before going onto order missions.", Sirius explains quietly.

"Tonks, bring Podmore to St. Mungo's.", Emmeline orders the young Auror who fortunately only has a few bruises. Harry gasps, not having recognizes the middle-age men who fetched him from the Dursley's a year prior. He has burns all over the left side of his body and whimpers in pain, blood is flowing freely into the rags that once were clothes. Tonks conjures a stretcher, levitates the injured man onto it and through the floo.

"Arthur!", Molly cries when she sees her husband. He lies on his back on the floor and awkwardly presses a towel to a wound on his stomach with his left hand, his right arm lies in an unnatural angle at the floor. "He needs to go to St. Mungo's at once!"

Emmeline purrs two healing draughts in his mouth and Arthur swallows loudly, a bit of potion escaping his mouth.

"No, Molly. They will assume that everyone with an injury caused by a fight was at the academy. They'd see is as the proof that I'm an order member.", Arthur tries to reassure his wife, but his raspy, unsteady voice undermines his efforts.

"Don't worry, Molly, I can treat him here if he wishes. Arthur, I can only give you two more vials of healing draught until fresh supply from Hogwarts arrives, I need some for the other patients, okay?", Emmeline asks and Arthur nods with clenched teeth. "Someone fetch me two pain potions and two healing draughts." Ginny stumbles through the mass of people to comply, shaking and tears in her face.

From the healer's worry, Harry thinks that Mr Weasley is easily the most seriously wounded person in the room.

"Ah, the scar you got from that snake bite reopened because of this nasty gash. This won't be pretty, but at least this time there is no poison stopping it from healing." Harry hastily turns around when Emmeline takes the towel from the wound, heaving dryly at the sight of so much blood and the residual smell of Podmore's burnt skin..

Sirius leads him out of the room and presses a glass of cold water into Harry's hands.

"Better?", he asks.

"Yeah, it was just a tad too much."

"You improving the draughts was a great help tonight.", Sirius says leaning against the wall next to Harry.

"I would offer to add my blood to potions regularly, but that might not be easy. Elven blood can only be added in the cooling phase and how often does Snape leave his potions alone? Additionally, the change in color could raise suspicions."

"You're right, Snape mostly brews at Hogwarts and brings us the finished potions.", Sirius agrees. "Go to bed, this late hour can't be good for your child. We have everything under control, the injured are in good hands with Emmeline. There's nothing left for you to do."

Although Harry feels a bit bad for leaving, Sirius has a point.

Harry falls into his bed deeply exhausted, but he can't fall asleep. Just a few minutes later Ron comes into the room, complaining that his mother send him to bed, yet he seems glad to be away from all that blood.

As soon as Ron is asleep, Harry goes to bed in Remus' and Sirius' room. It's after four o'clock when Sirius comes into the room. When he sees that Harry is still awake, he ruffles his hair before going into the bathroom.

Harry is deeply asleep by the time Remus comes to bed.

***HP***

Harry awakens groggily a few hours later, roused by the bright light outside the small window that the curtains can't keep out completely. He turns around and sees that Sirius is awake, too.

"Good morning. Any news on the injured?", Harry whispers, aware of Remus snoring lightly next to Sirius.

"Good morning. Don't worry, they have everything covered. Remus told me they put them into the bedrooms on the ground floor to recover, some even went home. How are you today?"

"I'm still tired, but that doesn't matter, I want to know what went wrong yesterday."

"There's not much to tell at the moment, the academy is in ruins and it's still unknown how many people died last night."

Harry lies on his back and stares at the ceiling. Apart from the heavily wounded Order members, he didn't consider that there were other people involved who might be injured or dead now.

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"What?"

"How you want to name your child?", Sirius changes the topic abruptly, which Harry accepts, thankful for a distraction.

"I don't know yet, it's still so new and early. I don't even know the gender yet."

"There are a few different naming traditions in our world. The Blacks always choose a name connected with a star or constellation, the Potters followed the most common naming tradition, they always give sons the names of their father as the second name, the same with girls and their mother. What do you think, will you follow this tradition?"

"I don't know what I want to do yet, it's still some time until I have to choose a name. Anyway, how would the naming tradition about the second name work in my case? My child doesn't have a mother, but two fathers."

"You're carrying this child, don't you consider yourself his or her mother?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm male, so I'm a father, no matter how this child comes into the world. I refuse to be called mummy, I'm still a man.", Harry insists.

"Hm. I still see that differently, but it doesn't matter. You are completely free to name your child however you'd like. The only possible effect of a name void of any tradition could be people frowning onto your child when he or she takes the position as the head of your family later in life. So don't worry about that."

"Yeah. I'll look into that in the next few months, there's no hurry."

Sirius nods. "No matter what you decide, I'll always support you. I might not be happy that you constrict your choices for the next years by having a child at such a young age, but I'll always be with you. No matter if it's babysitting beyond the year we discussed, occasional babysitting or looking after further children if you decide that way. I know Remus feels the same."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

They stay silent for a few minutes, then Harry asks "When did you and Remus have the idea to have a child together?"

Sirius hesitates for a moment, deep in thought. "When your parents had you, we were skeptical if it would be such a good idea to bring a child into a world of war. But your parents were so happy to have you, suddenly the gloom of the outside world didn't reach into their small sanctuary anymore. You were the center of their universe, a brighter one that I ever witnesses. Then Remus and I decided, if we could ever mature our relationship to something more, than we would try for a child. Then your parents died, the war ended and I was send to Azkaban. After we met again in the Shack in your third year, Remus and I kept contact and revived our old relationship. It wasn't like before, we didn't break up over every argument anymore, so we thought we were ready. So when we both moved in here after the Order was reactivated, we started to try for a child. Remus bought the potion in Knockturn Alley and I took it, and you know the rest. It never worked out and now our situation is too bad to try again."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. Maybe we simply weren't meant to have a child. Sadly, there is now no way that I can prevent Narcissa from inheriting the Black estate when I die. She could use the Black seat on the Wizengamot, even if she couldn't hand it to her son."

"How so?", Harry asks. He is not very interested in inheritance laws, but it sounds to be a fundamental part of the magical society.

"There'd be only one way to prevent that, except for having an own child, namely declaring someone my heir. I looked for a way to declare you my heir, but all my ancestors had a clause in their wills that prevents a half blood from becoming head of the family for the next five generations. My parents had it in theirs, too, even if I leave out the clause, I still can't name you, Remus or Tonks. I can't simply name one of the Weasley's because it's a legal requirement that the head of the family that is going extinct takes a however small part in the upbringing of the future heir, a criteria none of the Weasleys meet. This was laid down so the heir could learn about the traditions of the family he will take over and be educated about his financial and political duties. With other light families it would be a matter of negotiations, which I can't do, simply due to my status as a convict. Furthermore, while no head of family is adverse against adding to their fortune, no one is happy about naming one of their few children after someone other and allowing someone outside of the family to take part in the child's upbringing."

"Would you like to name my child your heir? He or she is considered a pureblood with the new definition."

"I'd like that, but you have to think of your own family first. Your first child should be a Potter, if it's a girl you might think about sparing her the trouble of the negotiations with her future husband about handing her seat to a child and skip her. I'm not being discriminating, just the negotiations are tough. So thank you for offering, but it wouldn't be a good idea for your first child."

"I know absolutely nothing about these things.", Harry worries.

"Unfortunately. Did you already take over your position as the head of your family?"

"Yes, back in July. I took control over everything, except for my seat on the Wizengamot, Dumbledore is still acting as my proxy."

"Well done."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there,

welcome back for chapter 20. I know it's been some time since the last chapter, I was a tad discouraged about the numbers of reviews I get. I'm very happy about every one I get, I'm excited every time I get an email by and I hope they are about reviews, but few are. Around 300 people read this, but I get about three reviews per chapter, I mean, I know this is not the best story around but I'm a bit insecure if this is worth reading at all.

That said, have fun with chapter 20.

 **Grimmauld Place, January 1997**

Shortly following their conversation, Harry and Sirius head down for breakfast. A few battered and bruised people sit around the table and have breakfast, Ginny is running around serving those on bed rest. Harry hurries with his own breakfast and goes to help her.

"Have you heard any news?", he asks, when they bring full trays to Hestia and other guests who are bedridden due to broken bones.

"Kingsley and Tonks are at an auror meeting, they'll probably share the news when they're back. All I know is that the Academy was completely destroyed, and the ministry workers had huge problems putting out the Fiendfyre. Most of the injured Order members have gone home by now, only a few remain here. Emmeline really does her best, yet with the lack of potions, there's not much she can do. I'm really worried about my father, he is still adamant about not going to St. Mungo's but his wound is serious.", the redhead rambles.

Harry nods, unsure of what to say.

"I hope this war ends soon, it was so horrible to see those people suffering last night. But I'm glad I could help a bit, even if it was only fetching potions."

"So being a healer is not your dream profession?", Harry tries to lighten the mood.

"No, I don't think so.", Ginny laughs.

***HP***

Later that day an Order meeting takes place. As always, Ron, Ginny and Harry are excluded and Moody puts a ward on the door to make even Extendable Ears useless. By now the twins have been allowed to join the Order, but they have also been sworn to secrecy.

The faces of the people who are seated around the table reflect the long night they've had. A few have bruises on their faces and hands, others have bandaged limbs.

"Kingsley, how is the investigation on the attack last night going?", Dumbledore asks.

"It's going slowly, more than half of the aurors are at St. Mungo's, most of them will have to stay for the rest of the week. This is worrisome, with this lack of staff we won't be able to protect the minister and the department heads effectively, let alone maintain sufficient sleep. The loss of the Academy and at least nineteen trainees is a hard blow to the minister's campaign. I heard some of the other trainees are quitting and some are even thinking of emigrating.

The number of Death Eaters involved is still unknown, the only ones that have been identified are the Carrows and the Lestranges. There were probably a lot of new recruits involved, and one suspected recruit, Marcus Flint, died at the battle. We know that a quite a few were injured based on the observations of Aurors, but they couldn't be identified. Additionally, four giants tore down the walls while the Fiendfyre did the rest."

"What about our members, Emmeline?"

"A lot of bruises, broken bones and deep wounds. Podmore is at 's because of his burns. It was tough for some time I was told, as the burns were caused by Fiendfyre, so he's lucky to even be alive. He won't be the same after this, the long-term damage can't be cured.

A lot of suffering could have been prevented, had we been properly stocked with potions. Twenty- four vials of the standard healing draught is nowhere near enough for fifty injured people, some of whom needed more than two vials. Even with the reserves from Hogwarts there wasn't enough to go round. If we can't secure our stocks, we can't offer medical help for our comrades-in-arms outside of 's."

"Severus, what was the problem with the potions?"

"I was summoned repeatedly to research and brew potions for the Dark Lord. The reserve of potion ingredients here at Headquarters was empty and on the holidays the shops were closed. As you well know the school doesn't stock such a big reserve anymore due to the tight budget."

"Last week it was my task to buy new ingredients, but all the money had been spent. I already told you that.", Molly Weasley says.

"Ah. While the rotating shopping schedule is necessary, it seems to have it's disadvantages when it comes to the overview about the stocks. Does anyone have an explanation about why the money was already spent?"

After a short silence Mundungus Fletcher says "You have to realise, Dumbledore, I sometimes have to spend some money to get the information you want. People talk more freely with a glass of beer in their hands and my best source, a barkeeper in Knockturn Alley, only lets me in after I pay my dues."

Outrage is heard around the table, after all the Order's minimal funds are donated by the members. With a few sharp words, Dumbledore reprimands Fletcher and calms the assembled.

"Ask the Potter brat for money, he swims in it after all.", Snape suggests.

"The Potters donated much more than their share in the last war, in fact our two invisibility cloaks and the brooms were paid for by them. As far as I know, James even sold most of his business shares because of the Order's need for money."

"Harry shouldn't think about donating money while he doesn't have an income himself. He isn't even a member, asking him for money would be wrong. As it is, he has already made one unwise financial decision.", Sirius declares, stopping this direction of thoughts immediately.

Snape raises and eyebrow and sneers heavily. "So the brat is too pampered to even look after his interests..."

"Severus", Dumbledore says warningly.

"Not that I begrudge Harry his choice of career, but wouldn't it be useful to convince him to go into Auror training? Sooner or later he will be forced into situations where he will have to defend himself and the training would be handy. Our three Aurors are our best fighters and the least injured.", Emmeline voices her thoughts.

"On the one hand I absolutely agree with your argument, it would be advantageous to have Harry in Auror training, preparing for battle, on the other hand I'm glad that the boy can see a future for himself beyond constant fighting. This way he won't be completely uprooted when the war ends. Harry can also be very stubborn when he doesn't want to learn something. I came to the conclusion that it would do more harm than good to influence his choice.

Severus, don't roll your eyes, I know that Harry can be obstinate, yet his Occlumency training doesn't seem to be fruitless. I still don't have the information I wish to have about his emancipation, he has withstood my brushing his thoughts expertly, I couldn't even detect his defenses."

Snape looks completely shocked for a second and Dumbledore cuts off his remark with just a look.

***HP***

Soon it's time to go back to Hogwarts. Normally, Harry is looking forward to going 'home', but this time he wouldn't mind staying at Grimmauld Place for a little while longer. Despite its gloomy atmosphere that can't be removed even with cleaning and redecorating, it has become more and more comfortable. The knowledge that Remus and Sirius will support him through his pregnancy and all that comes after, is very reassuring. Their relationship is better than ever and spending so much time together makes him very comfortable with the two men who he both sees as a mixture of uncle, older brothers and parents.

Saying goodbye to them is harder than expected, although they all know that Harry will come to visit often in the coming weeks to update them about the progression of his pregnancy and to prepare the nursery.

"Harry, let's properly say goodbye before we are all caught in the chaos downstairs with the Weasleys packing and so on.", Remus stops Harry from leaving the bedroom in the morning.

"Take care of yourself, don't get into trouble and keep us informed about your health and the baby, will you?", Sirius says, hugging Harry long.

"I will, I plan on visiting every week, maybe every other week when the exams approach. Don't worry about me.", Harry reassures the Marauders. "I'd like to give this to you, it's a light orb and a sample of my magic. I hope that it will continue healing you while I'm at Hogwarts. I know it won't be of much use, but it's something. Otherwise those orbs only have symbolic relevance, for example elves gift their friends or family an orb or two occasionally", Harry says and hands them each an orb. "They only last a few days, so I'll give you new ones when I come visit."

Both men study the orbs in their hands with interest. What they see are vessels that look like glass and contain a bright, white light that wafts like fog. The magic kind of hums in their hands, combined with the slow movement of the mist it's quite captivating.

"Thank you, Harry. This is very beautiful.", Sirius says.

"You're welcome. Now, I'd better go downstairs before Mrs Weasley misses me."

***HP***

As always, when the Weasleys are going to King's Cross, they are running late. After hastily saying goodbye to those who live at Grimmauld Place, they take a portkey to a corner of the platform and rush to the train. All while Moody is swearing about the lack of security due to the hurry.

Ron, Ginny and Harry go on board and stand in the corridor for a minute to catch their breath. Then Ron abruptly turns around and goes into a compartment at the other end of the train.

"Oh, are you still arguing about Quidditch?", Ginny asks frowning.

"We aren't exactly arguing, Ron is just being a jerk about it."

"Never mind. I'd spend the train ride with you, but I'm already meeting someone. Ciao."

Before Harry can say goodbye, the door of the compartment on his right opens and Hermione comes out.

"I thought I heard your voice. Hi Harry, where's Ron?"

"Hey Hermione, Ron's in an compartment at the end of the train, we aren't on speaking terms right now. He's being a prat about me quitting Quidditch to have more study time."

"That's very thoughtful of you, your education is worth a lot more than Quidditch. It's very concerning that that Ron is acting this way again.", she says looking between Harry and Ron's compartments while biting her bottom lip.

"I wouldn't mind if you sat with him."

"Oh, no, I don't want to give him the impression that I'm supporting his foolishness."

"I'm serious, I wouldn't mind. He will see sense in a few days anyway." Harry shrugs "I know how much he means to you."

"If you're sure, I'll join him."

Harry nods and she walks away. He then goes into an empty compartment, puts up the muffliato charm and goes over his elven vocabulary again. Over the holidays he didn't have much time for learning the language or even slipping away to go to the elven city. Even now he isn't very successful with his studying because the steady rhythm of the train soon lulls him to sleep.

**HP***

Eating in the Great Hall is a tense affair, Hermione drags Ron to sit with Harry and the redhead is still ignoring his best friend. Hermione sits between them and talks loudly to include both of her friends in the conversation.

"I spend the holidays with my family, which was nice to do again, but I missed the magical way of celebrating. We didn't go on holiday as usual because my parents are saving money for their twentieth wedding anniversary. Paying my annual tax diminished their savings, so I tried to make it up to them by helping with the paperwork while the practice was closed. I plan on taking a summer job so the next tax payment won't be that hard on my parents.", Hermione tells them.

"Where would you like to work?", Harry asks.

"Oh, if it wasn't necessary I wouldn't work but instead concentrate on my studies, with the NEWTs looming next year. Paying your annual tax in one go, the amount of money depending on your blood status is so discriminating, I don't understand how this world can be so behind in its development. I will look for a summer job in Diagon Alley or North Alley, I took my apparition test during the holidays so traveling there won't be a problem."

"So you won't be spending the holidays with us?", Ron asks disappointedly.

"No, I won't. I probably can come by for a few weekends, but nothing more."

"Maybe we could look for jobs together? I'll be seventeen before the summer holidays and I wouldn't mind a bit more pocket money. My parents also wouldn't mind if I earn a part of my tax."

"I doubt any business wants two unskilled temporary workers, but we could try for jobs in the same shopping district. I'd like that. We could spend our lunch break together.", Hermione smiles brightly.

Harry smiles at their exchange. If they continue that way, they could very well be an item before graduating.

**HP***

Darkness surrounds Harry, only dark stone can been seen in the gloomy light. He knows that he went to bed, so this can only be a dream. Or in the worst case a vision.

Harry can see more clearly now. He sits at the end of a long table with people in dark robes occupying the other seats. Their faces are nearly expressionless, only a hit of fear is visible. Harry recognizes Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, two of the others he recognizes from wanted posters in Diagon Alley, Dolohov and Travers. Harry looks down on them from a viewpoint that is higher than usual. A few seats down the dark wooden table, Lucius Malfoy sits slumped in its seat, trying to conceal his shaking.

"Lucius, is the task of looking after the next generation of Death Eaters too much for you?", Harry mocks, the words coming out of his mouth effortlessly. He doesn't have any control over his actions.

"No, my Lord. It's an honor.", the shaking figure answers.

"Then why did one new Death Eater die in the attack?"

"We were fighting at least twenty Aurors, thirty hitwizards and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Flint is the only new recruit that died, compared to the damage the other side took that's a good result in my opinion."

"The other recruits are sorely lacking, your children are disappointments.", Voldemort yells and the people around the table cower. Only Bellatrix grins madly.

"Especially your son Lucius, Draco is a waste of my time. You wish him to have a place in my inner circle, do you not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"With his lack of magical strength he will never earn a place at this table."

"What should I do, my Lord?"

"If you had a second son, I'd say concentrate on him and disown Draco. As you lack a second heir, improve the one you have."

When Lucius looks at him without understanding in his eyes, he hisses "Your family prides itself with extensive knowledge of blood magic, why don't you look into your archives for a ritual? Your son needs the strongest improvement possible, so look for the most magical blood possible, Fae or Elves. Don't even waste your time with Dragons or Veelas. Do the same for the other underage recruits, I don't care if you invest as much into them, but be warned that I will hold you responsible for their failure."

Lucius nods and stays silent.

"I don't require anything else of you, except for Wormtail. You are dismissed."

The Death Eaters stand up, bow and leave the room.

"Wormtail, how is your project coming along?"

The small, fat man flinches violently.

"My Lord, I made good progress, yet even with Rookwood's help it will take a while longer."

"You are preparing for the next major step in my plans, so don't you waste my time.", Voldemort hisses while leaning forward, resembling a snake about to strike.

"My Lord, the wards are ancient and extensive, after all Hogwarts is known as one of the safest places for a reason-", whatever excuse he wants to add, Voldemort doesn't give him the chance.

"Crucio", he hisses and the small man starts screaming. A moment later the smell of urine is thick in the air.

Harry wakes up abruptly, jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. He doesn't reach the toilet in time and vomits partly onto the floor. After he loses his whole dinner and heaves dryly a few times, he rinses his mouth. He supports himself with both arms on the sink and tries to slow down his breathing.

So, Wormtail is doing something with Hogwarts' wards, preparing for a major attack. At the same time, Lucius Malfoy is ordered to look for Elven or Fae blood, to use it in whatever ritual. The blond aristocrat shouldn't be able to get his hands on Elven or Fae blood, they are all in hiding, which will earn him a punishment sooner or later for failing Voldemort's orders. Harry is curious and disgusted about the possibility of blood rituals of any kind. It sounds so utterly barbaric, yet blood is so powerful that the most curious things could be achieved with it.

There's nothing Harry can do except to inform Dumbledore, and that can wait until morning as no immediate reaction is required. So Harry climbs back into his warm bed.

***HP***

Three hours later it's obvious that he won't be able to fall asleep again, so he gets up, takes a hot shower and leaves the tower early. He doesn't know the password to Dumbledore's office, so he waits next to the gargoyles. The headmaster is always early for breakfast, just like today. Hardly ten minutes after Harry arrives, the gargoyles step aside and the old wizard comes out.

"Professor."

"Good morning, Harry. What can I do for you at this early hour?"

"There's something we need to talk about, preferably not here."

Dumbledore studies him above his glasses and the twinkle in his eyes lessens.

"Come along, Harry.", he invites his student into his office.

Fawkes makes a warm, welcoming noise when they step into the room.

"I had a vision tonight. Voldemort met his inner circle and ordered Mr Malfoy to find Elven or Fae blood for a ritual to be used on Draco Malfoy and the other new members. Then he asked Wormtail about his project, doing something to Hogwarts' wards. He said even with Rookwood's help it's a huge challenge, but seemingly doable.", Harry summarizes.

"Ah. For the first part, don't worry about Elves and Fae, they are very capable of handling their own affairs and absolutely elusive. In the thirty years I was on the ICW, I tried to form a friendship with the only Elf I had ever met, but he was never interested. I'd be absolutely floored if Lucius Malfoy can even find one of them. As for your second concern, I think Voldemort is once again trying to confuse you."

"I don't think so-"

"Severus would have told me if any plan to attack Hogwarts were to be discussed."

"It was after he was dismissed. He fits awfully well into their little circle, by the way."

Dumbledore looks at Harry reproachfully.

"The wards around Hogwarts are ancient and unique. Those wards are strengthened by the magic the students use, like lost heat, and every headmaster has added a bit to them. Even with the most talented curse breakers, it would be next to impossible to weaken the wards so much from the outside that an uninvited person could step though. No, I think Voldemort wants you to believe that Hogwarts is no longer safe and to encourage the Order to guard the school, wasting its potential. Additionally, if you thought the school was unsafe, you might run off without protection, playing into his hands nicely. I'm convinced this is the reason you had this vision. Have you had any other visions lately?"

"No, only the one on August 1st."

"That is quite good, your Occlumency has progressed nicely. Yet, if you were to suffer more visions or are influenced too heavily by them, I have no other choice than to assign you Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again."

Harry frowns at that. He didn't practice Occlumency at all since the disastrous lesson where Snape threw him out of his office. Yet Dumbledore seems to think that he became better at the art. Harry of course wondered why he didn't have a vision on his birthday when the muggle foster family was attacked, but on August 1st, when Professor Robards was attacked. The lack of visions for the last months is curious, too.

"I understand, Professor.", Harry says quietly. Although it certainly wasn't meant that way, Dumbledore's promise of more lessons with Snape sounds a little like a threat.

"Good. Now, as breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I'd advise you to go to the Great Hall so as not to miss it."

Harry nods and leaves the office.


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back to chapter 21!

Thank you for your nice reviews, I too am looking forward to Harry and Charlie getting together.

AnnaMerteuil: That's a very nice idea, thank you for mentioning it.

PlotBunnies4U: Thank you, I think yours is the longest review I've had this far. I simply use the lack of money as the reason that Harry becomes determined to start his business early, making the situation a bit more exciting. Draco Malfoy won't be turned into a creature, sorry for the misunderstanding. Voldemort wants him to have a strengthening blood ritual, so he is more useful. The ritual overcharges the magical core, making the person more powerful, but at the price of an unstable core.

AN: This will definitely not become a Harry/Ginny story, her strange behavior at the end of this chapter will be explained in the next one.

Chapter 21

 **Hogwarts, January 1997**

The vision of the Death Eater meeting troubles Harry greatly for the next few weeks. He is unsatisfied with Dumbledore's reaction, or lack of it. If a teacher could bring a troll into the castle unnoticed, and a suspected mass murder could get into the castle multiple occasion, aren't those signs that the security at Hogwarts is not infallible?

The school term starts up with full force, so Harry doesn't have much time to brood about security issues. His class work demands a lot of his attention, and his renewed vigor for learning Runes hardly leaves him with time for anything else. Additionally, he is still struggling with the elven glamors. It's high time he learns them, as Harry isn't so sure if it's his imagination or if his trousers are gradually tightening around his belly. Yet, learning the glamors is comparable to his attempts at the summoning charm in fourth year. The more he tries, the more elusive success seems. At least he can do the version that only hides the belly, but that's only a temporary solution until he is big enough that it affects his movement.

On the second Thursday in January, Harry takes a break from his everyday stress and does something he has postponed for the last month. While his friends are in class, he slips out of the castle and travels to Diagon Alley.

Harry materializes in the middle of the once colorful and busy street.

"Hey there, lad.", a tired, gruff voice sounds from behind Harry. He turns around and immediately notices the dark red robes of an auror. Are his glamors faulty or something?

"Sir, what's wrong?", Harry asks cautiously. The auror seems to be in his forties, although that is often difficult to tell with wizards, and looks like he hasn't slept in a week. His eyes are bloodshot with dark circles around them, his skin color looks ashen and he has a lot of stubble on his chin.

"Apparating into the middle of the alley is strictly forbidden, as you well know. You could hurt yourself and others with this reckless behavior, a lot of grievous injuries happen when people apparate into crowds. Apparition uses a lot of physical force, if you appeared directly at a spot that is already occupied with someone, you might break their bones or move right through him or her. This is why apparition points were installed, the closest one is right next to Gringotts...", the auror lectures with a bored voice.

Harry stops listening after a few sentences, the lecture is almost as boring as History of Magic. This auror is the first person that has seen him apparating up close. He should have thought about that before coming here. It seems that the elven equivalent of apparration doesn't look too different from the human one, or did the auror simply not notice because he is so tired? Another thing that Harry should find out.

"...You'd know all that if you had listened to your apparition examiner. Now, I have to charge you with a fine of five galleons. Will you be paying now or do you need an owl? What's your name anyway?"

"Ahm. My name is … Stanley Figg", Harry murmurs a bit too quick "And I'd like to pay now. Five galleons, that's quite a sum." he hurriedly adds to get the auror's attention away from the name he might not have heard completely and pulls out his pouch.

"For putting others in danger it's only fair.", the auror replies as he hands Harry the receipt. Harry quickly says goodbye and makes his way to the apothecary. That was an auror, a representative of the authorities, an unkempt and overtired man who looks like a breeze could overpower him.

Harry bids farewell to the auror and strolls down the alley. Normally, he'd expect a moderate number of customers in a shopping district on a rainless Thursday noon, but today there are hardly people around.

While strolling by, Harry looks into the shop-window of Weasley Wizard Weezes. Even the joke shop is nearly void of customers, only a man with three small children browses through the shelves.

After a short walk, he reaches the apothecary that Michael worked at this summer. Jars, bottles and boxes are piled around the walls while the isles of shelves in the middle of the room and the shelves behind the salesman are stocked with potion vials of all sizes, forms and colors.

"Can I help you?", the salesman asks friendly.

"Hello, last summer I met a young man, Michael, who worked for this apothecary. Do you know how to contact him? I have a very important message for him."

"Hm. I know who you are talking about, unfortunately he left the country a few months ago, in November I think, and he didn't leave an address."

"Do you know of any other way to contact him? My message is really important, I'm sure he would want to receive it.", Harry emphasizes.

"As far as I know, Michael and his father left the country, and they can't be contacted via owl or floo."

Harry wonders if the man knows that Michael lives at a creature sanctuary and thus can't be contacted via owl or if he wondered about the reason the young man can't be contacted via owl. After all, it is typically possible to send letters to people abroad via a long distance mail service at the local post office.

"Are you still in contact? Could you forward a message?", Harry asks, getting desperate.

"No, I haven't heard of them since they left and I don't expect any one of them to contact me. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you.", the salesman really looks sorry about that.

"Oh. Thank you for your time."

Harry walks out of the shop. While the salesman's answers weren't unexpected, it's still a shock to hear: The baby will never get to know its other parent, Michael. Or its only living grandparent. Harry numbly trudges through the alley, not really caring where his feet carry him. Normally, a child has two parents and two sets of grandparents. Harry's baby only has one parent, and no grandparents. Sure, there are Sirius and Remus, but they are more like uncles. And foster parents. Now is the first time Harry really realises how few close contacts the child will have. Will they be lonely or too dependent of his or her few caregivers? Will Harry do everything wrong, being nearly a child himself? After all, he is pregnant aged sixteen, not an ideal situation. And what would Harry's parents think of it? Would they have welcomed the child with open arms or scold Harry for becoming a parent so young? They were only twenty when Harry was born, would they chide him for following in their footsteps, even if it wasn't a conscious decision on Harry's part?

Harry is close to tears when he notices his surroundings again, he is close to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He doesn't feel like going back to Hogwarts right now and his classes don't start for another hour, so he travels to Grimmauld Place.

***HP***

Harry appears on the corridor of the second landing, directly in front of the room that Sirius and Remus share. He steps into the near dark room, the only light comes from the light orb he gave to the men when he left at the end of the holidays. Sirius lays sleeping on the huge bed and Harry curls up next to him. The movement wakes the older man.

"Harry? What are you doing here?", he mumbles sleepily.

"I was at Diagon Alley and asked after Michael. I expected a negative answer, but to have it was kind of a shock. Then everything became too much."

"What do you mean?"

"This child, the circumstances are absolutely shit. I don't know anything about children and my child will never get to know their grandparents on either side, or their other parent. When I was a child I was quite lonely without them, what if my child feele the same?"

Sirius stops Harry mid-rant. "The fact that you question yourself is a sign that you care, and that is the most important thing. You will do your best and we will find solutions to all those problems together. The child has you, Remus and I. They also have the Weasleys, even if they are not the closest caregivers. Your child will lack nothing, we'll see to that."

"What would my parents say about this mess? Knocked up at age sixteen? They surely regretted having me so young, and now I'm repeating their mistake?"

"Harry, your parents loved you beyond imagination. It's true, they didn't plan on having you for a few more years, but they always knew that they wanted children together, someday. You simply moved up their plans, that doesn't mean that you were loved less. You were their little miracle, created when a charm failed. They would be so proud of the person you have become, so caring and friendly. You are having this child at sixteen even though an abortion would be the easier option in this situation. You're trying everything to ensure a good life for your child, that shows strength of character. Don't doubt that they'd be proud of you, Harry."

"Thanks, Sirius. I think I needed that pep-talk.", Harry smiles slightly.

"No problem, kiddo. Now, not that I don't enjoy your visit, but shouldn't you get ready for your afternoon classes?"

"Sure.", Harry yawns and looks at his watch. "Oh shit, I'm twenty minutes late for runes.", he jumps of the bed, waves goodbye and leaves for Hogwarts.

***HP***

The next evening finds the three friends seated on Ron's bed behind the locked doors of the boys' dormitories. In front of them lies the two-way mirror showing Sirius' and Remus' faces.

"How are you three?", Remus asks as soon as the connection is established.

"We are great, Harry though seems to be tired a lot lately.", Hermione answers promptly.

"Is that so?", Remus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'm fine. My school work is exhausting, that's all." Harry answers. "Anyway, what we'd like to talk about is my latest vision. I witnessed a Death Eater meeting, Voldemort mentioned blood rituals that Lucius Malfoy should use on his son because he is a disappointment." Ron claps his hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles without much success while Hermione looks at him sternly. "Do you know anything about such rituals? Voldemort wants Malfoy to use Elven or Fae blood for them."

Sirius frowns "Blood magic is a vast and dangerous field and, as far as I know, completely forbidden. A whole lot of awful things can be accomplished with it, such as involuntary bonds, curses, temporary strengthening rituals and changes in someone's core. What Voldemort might allude to is a ritual that strengthens someone's core and is used upon the coming of age. I don't know exactly how it works, my parents planned such a ritual for me, but I cut ties with them before I was seventeen. What I know is that about a bowl of creature blood is sacrificed. Everyone has a small influx of magic when he or she comes of age. It's usually nothing spectacular but with this ritual the influx is larger because the young adult absorbs the magic in the blood. The mightier the creature the more significant the influx."

"As far as I know, dragons were often used because they seem so powerful. It was one of the factors that led to their endangerment. Yet physical strength doesn't actually matter, they aren't the most magical beings around, those are Fae and Elves. Hunting them was prohibited in the 40s and since then that those rituals have become less attractive.", Remus adds.

"Yes, before it was entirely prohibited a few years ago, the ritual had the character of a blessing by magic and the most common sacrifice was said to be hippogriff blood.", Sirius adds. "Boosting your magical core, no matter how much, is always dangerous and inadvisable. Having more magic than you are supposed to have by nature makes it difficult to control, possibly up to the point where your core burns out, leaving yourself a squib."

"This sounds so awful, I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy taking the risk of making his son a squib.", exclaims Hermione.

"He doesn't have a choice if Voldemort demands it. Those people don't think like us, Hermione. They only see power and ways to claim it.", Sirius answers.

It's silent for a minute while everyone is deep in thought. Harry can't imagine valuing power and reputation more than the health of a child. Unconsciously, he puts a hand on his slightly rounded belly. Not that anyone is able to see anything.

"After everyone else left, Voldemort asked Wormtail about his project, doing something to Hogwarts wards. Wormtail said that it's doable, but a whole lot of work even with Rookwood's help."

"Dumbledore mentioned this fear of yours yesterday at a meeting. Wormtail is one of the least powerful or talented wizards that I ever met, believe me. He'd never be able to do anything to the wards, they are so strong that even Rookwood will be wasting his efforts.", Sirius explains. Harry is still not convinced, so Remus elaborates "At the beginning of the school year the wards were tested by Bill and they were top notch. There's no need to worry, so please don't do anything rash."

"Rookwood was an unspeakable, he knows a lot of obscure, unknown curses, so he's a formidable opponent, yet he is neither a warder nor a curse or ward breaker. He will be too busy and impatient to spend much time with Wormtail's incompetency and an impossible mission.", Sirius adds.

"I can't help but feel that something big is coming, it could very well be this.", Harry exclaims exasperatedly.

"We are doing everything we can, Harry. Worrying yourself sick will help no one.", Remus soothes him.

***HP***

Harry continues to worry that Wormtail might have success with the wards. It is a week before his attention is drawn to a different topic.

Until now, his pregnancy has progressed without much fuss, making it easy to concentrate on other things. However, today is the second day in a row that Harry wakes up just in time to lean over the side of his bed and vomit onto the floor, waking his dorm mates in the process.

"You okay, mate?", Ron mumbles sleepily from his bed. He looks worried, but the disgusting smell keeps him from getting closer. Harry's relationship with Ron is still awkward and cooler than usual. Although in the two weeks since Harry's announcement that he is no longer playing Quidditch, Ron seems to have calmed down from his initial rage.

Harry waves his wand and the vomit vanishes. "Sure. I just ate too many sweets.", he lies. His dorm mates groan and reluctantly start their day, as it is too late to get back to sleep.

A while later they sit at the breakfast table and Harry nibbles his toast. His stomach still feels awful, but at least he didn't vomit again. Additionally, his head hurts from the effort of heaving.

With a loud screech, a big brown owl lands in front of Harry, who flinches at the unwelcome sound. The annoying bird carries a thick envelope with the Ministry seal on it. As soon as Harry relieved the bird, it screeches again and flies out of the hall.

Harry listlessly opens the envelope and starts reading. Today is absolutely not his lucky day.

"What is it?"

"Why is the Ministry writing to you?", his friends ask at once.

"I donated money to establish a charity fund to pay for werewolves' health costs, it has only become active this month because the goblins were not able to find an agreeable healer sooner and now the Ministry has started an investigation."

"Why would they do that? Charity is perfectly legal and with the Ministry's misguided policy helping the werewolves is very honorable.", Hermione frowns.

"It's against their goal to exclude werewolves from society, so they are grasping for straws to prevent this charity fund. They intend to conduct a throughout investigation, about the source of the money, the healer and the patients. If it becomes known that every recipient will be recorded, no werewolf will want to have anything to do with this charity.", Harry fumes.

None of his friends or classmates, who are sitting around the trio, have anything positive to say about the situation. Harry silently finishes his toast and accompanies the others to class.

***HP***

"Harry? What are you doing for the Hogsmeade weekend after Valentine's day?", Ginny sits down next to Harry in the common room, where he, Ron and Hermione are doing homework at the desk closest to the fire. Valentine's day is on a Friday this year and the visit to Hogsmeade is on Saturday.

"Ahm. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione, like we always do. Why are you asking?", Harry replies with a frown. 'Why are you asking me, when you have a boyfriend?' he adds in his thoughts.

"Actually Harry, I'm assisting Ron with his extra credit project for Potions. You know, to make up for the miserable test before Christmas."

"Oh.", Harry's bad feeling increases at Ginny's hopeful expression. Something is not right. "What are you going to do?", he asks, stalling for time.

"We will be writing an essay about the cure for wizard's flu and brewing the NEWT level potion."

"So, you will be able to spend the day with me!", Ginny beams.

"What about Dean, your boyfriend?"

"Dean can spend the day without me.", she claims loudly. The three friends look bewildered at her. This is very unlike Ginny. Sure, the redhead sometimes flirts with other boys, but this level of disregard for her boyfriend?

"What was that, Ginny? You want to go on a date with Potter on the Valentine's Hogsmeade weekend?", Dean interrupts furiously, having walked by when Ginny spoke.

"Of course I want to date Harry."

"Woa, date? I'm not romantically interested in you, Ginny!", Harry says loudly, but no one pays any attention to him.

"If you go on a date with Potter, we are though!", Dean yells, attracting the attention of all students in the room.

"I don't care!", Ginny yells at the same time that Harry yells: "I don't want to date Ginny!"

With a hurt look on his face, Dean stomps up the stairs to the dorm and bangs the door shut.

With a gleeful face, Ginny turns back to Harry. "Now we are free to go out together."

For a moment, Harry is too shocked to answer. Where is the shy and cute little girl that put her elbow in the butter? How did she become this … bitch?

"What's wrong with you? Of course I won't go out with you, especially not after this.", he roars and hurries out of the common room, out of sight of the redhead mystery, away from the unnerving silence and the stares of the other Gryffindors.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there,

welcome back to chapter 22!

Your reviews are a great inspiration, thank you so much. I aim for more regular updates again :)

 **Hogwarts, February 1997**

The news of the scene in the common room is all over the school after a few hours. Many pitying looks are thrown at Dean. No one would have wished such a terrible breakup on the humorous, easy-going soccer fan. Ginny is at the receiving end of many scornful comments and glares while the rumor mill runs wild with gossip about her love life. Unnerved by her behavior and the lack of regret she displays, most of her friends distance themselves from her, so she sits alone for all her meals. The usually cheerful young woman does nothing to defend herself and accepts her lack of company with hunched shoulders. No one can understand how this situation came to be, Dean and Ginny seemed so happy together.

Unfortunately, the attention doesn't stay on the two ex-lovers for long, instead the attention of their classmates shifts quickly to Harry. They are curious about how he came into the picture. He, of course, doesn't comment, unsure how the situation came to be. Even Teen Witch Weekly gets wind of the spectacular break up and speculates. _Is Harry Potter interested in Ginny Weasley? What type of girl does he favor? Who will he go out with to Hogsmeade?_ The articles spur the girls in Hogwarts into action. The way giggling girls turn around whenever he walks by, asking him out, it all reminds him awfully of the Yule Ball in fourth year. After a few days, Harry feels as if nearly every girl in Hogwarts had asked him out and with every refusal, Harry grows more desperate to end it once and for all by coming out. But he doesn't, not yet, and endures their attention. He even asks Hermione if he can join in on the Potions project, but she tells him that all her attention is needed to prevent Ron from ruining the potion, having Harry there would be an additional distraction.

"Why do they have to behave this way? It's not as if I would go out with the most persistent one that gets on my nerves for weeks. It's not even a special event, just a Hogsmeade weekend!", Harry whines a few days before Valentine's day.

"Don't forget they have the strange misconception that they will find their future partner while still at school, so they give their best to make you notice them. It would have been similar last year, but you were with Cho, so no one else asked you out.", Hermione shrugs and turns back to her book.

"You should just accept an invitation, it can't be that bad after all, can it? Going for a coffee or butterbeer with a nice girl?", Ron asks while stuffing his face with scrambled eggs.

"I just don't want to." Harry wonders what color his friend's face would have if he told him why the prospect of spending a day with a girl with romantic expectations is not favorable in his eyes.

"It could be nice to go on a date, it doesn't have to mean much, you know. You didn't even look at any girl since your breakup, and that was three months ago."

Harry supports his head with both hands in defeat. "And who do you think I could spend the day with without her thinking that it means much?"

"Hm. Let's see. What about Parvati or Lavander?"

"They'd be the last ones to understand that nothing will come out of it.", Harry declines.

"What about Susan Bones? She seems quite levelheaded."

"She is with Hannah Abbot.", Hermione disagrees.

"What?! How- When did that happen?"

"I don't know, I'm not that big into gossip. All I know is that many girls gossip in the restrooms about how inappropriate it is since Susan is the only heiress to an old pureblood line."

Ron looks absolutely gobsmacked, but not furious.

"So... you don't have a problem with that?", Harry asks cautiously.

"Well, it's kind of strange, and I probably wouldn't feel too comfortable if I had to share a dorm and spend much time with them. I guess, as long as I don't get an eyeful of them, like with Sirius and Remus this summer, I don't care.", Hermione answers, looking tense.

"I wouldn't mind a eyeful of two girls together, that would be kind of hot. But two men? Urgh. I'm glad _I_ didn't walk in on Sirius and Remus kissing.", Ron grimaces and mimics heaving.

"Oh.", is the only thing Harry utters, disappointed. So their views on homosexuals hadn't changed much since the summer. It will be hell of a conversation when he comes out. But right now he isn't in a relationship, so postponing this discussion isn't so bad, is it? Until he has a partner, not that he intents to pursue one in the near future, or at least until the child is born and the damn pain from the stretch in his stomach muscles is gone?

"Harry...? Harry?"

"What?"

"What do you plan on doing about Valentine's day?", Hermione repeats the question he obviously missed.

"Hm. I don't know many girls to begin with, much less who I'd like to spend time with or who might accept that it's just friends meeting, not a date. My best guess would be Ginny, but the probability that she won't see it as a date is low."

"I don't support what she did, in any way. I just feel sorry for her, she is so alone and withdrawn, it would do her good not to be alone for a day.", Hermione supports him.

So Harry asks Ginny, putting emphasis on the _just friends_ aspect, but she doesn't seem to listen. Her steps are notably lighter while Harry is more and more annoyed.

***HP***

Valentine's day itself is not a big affair, as it is a Friday. On Saturday, the students make their way to Hogsmeade and Harry waits for Ginny in the common room after breakfast. Finally, she comes down the stairs from her dormitory, wearing a skirt with tights, a Weasley pullover and her cloak.

"Hi Harry. I'd so much like to go to Hogsmeade with you-"

That sounds like she wants to cancel the 'date', Harry thinks with hope.

"- but I'm banned from Hogsmeade for lack of attention in class, so I prepared a picnic.", she grins and shows him the basket she has hidden behind her back.

A picnic. Something undeniably romantic.

"Ahm. Sure, let's go. Ginny, you know that this is not a date, right?"

"If you say so."

They wander out of the quiet castle, by now most students are on their way into town. Fortunately, there was no snow this week and, the temperature is slowly rising again. A picnic in the snow, protected by warming charms, that would be a nice idea for a real date with a person of Harry's choice. He silently follows Ginny around the lake. Here, Ginny spreads the blanket while Harry casts several warming charms around them. They sit down and Ginny takes the food out of her basket. There are small sandwiches, bottles of butterbeer, bottles of pumpkin juice, and a bowl of cherries.

"Would you like a cherry, Harry?"

"No, thank you."

They chat about Quidditch for some time. Ginny was appointed Captain in the beginning of January, much to Ron's disappointment.

While they talk, Ginny continues to offer him the cherries, the frequency raises the more Harry declines. It's getting annoying, so Harry reaches for the bowl, and stops in his action frowning. There is magic coating the cherries. He never paid much attention how food is prepared or conserved in the magical world, so he doesn't know about charms for that. Anyway, since he developed the ability to sense magic, he never came across food that had _so much_ magic on it, neither at the Weasleys' nor at Hogwarts. Being able to sense the existence of magic doesn't mean being able to identify its purpose, so he doesn't know what to make of these strange cherries. Yet combined with Ginny's repeated offers, it seems fishy. Harry realizes that he still has his hand raised, so he hastily grabs a sandwich, these are luckily magic-free.

"Ahm. Thank you, Ginny, but I'm quite full. Breakfast was hardly two hours ago, after all.", he lies unconvincingly.

Ginny doesn't comment and starts talking about their mutual Runes course. A few minutes later, Harry is telling her about the other Runes classes he has and which cultures they are dealing with, she interrupts Harry and again offers him a cherry. Harry declines, although strangely the refusal is not easy, as if he denies himself something very desirable. He longs for their sweet taste and can hardly stop himself from reaching for one. The dark haired boy looks into Ginny's strangely dull and expressionless eyes which are blinking too slowly. Something is seriously wrong here.

"Are you sure you don't want one? They are absolutely delicious.", she says without a smile, her face losing color and looking, if possible, even emptier than before. Although she promotes the sweet fruits, she doesn't take one herself.

"No, thank you." Harry hardly finishes the last word when Ginny suddenly jumps over the blanket and onto him, pressing a hand full of cherries into his face while he struggles to throw her off him.

"Eat a cherry! Eat a cheerry!", she screams over and over again. Her hand smears cherries over his cheek, he had turned his head away to prevent her from force-feeding him the berries and her fingernails scratch his face. For such a slim girl, she has a lot of strength. Harry doesn't have a hand free to reach for his wand, so he focuses on the feeling of his magic -not an easy task while Ginny struggles against him, kicking him in the stomach and between his legs- and stuns her. The red haired girl falls onto him unconscious and he rolls her off him, jumping to his feet, panting.

Now she looks quite peaceful, not like the menace she was before. Harry doesn't take a risk, petrifies her with his wand and levitates her plus the bowl with the rest of the cherries. Now, where to? Straight to the headmaster, who doesn't think that something could go seriously wrong on school grounds? Or the infirmary? He decides for the latter and makes his way there.

"Mr Potter! What happened to Miss Weasley?", the matron greets him.

"She acted strange all day and then attacked me, trying to force me to eat cherries."

"Place her down on this bed." Harry does so.

"Finite. Enervarte.", the nurse casts. Ginny's limbs relax, but she doesn't wake up. The nurse casts again, and nothing happens. Belatedly, Harry realizes that he stunned her using elven magic, which doesn't follow the same restrictions and rules as human magic does. He counters the spell and at once Ginny starts screaming "You have to eat a cherry!" and trying to escape Madam Pomfrey. The latter stuns her patient after a few seconds and waves her hand over the girl's face, murmuring spells.

"Mr Potter.", she says calmly, but her face reveals her shock. "Please use the floo in my office to contact the headmaster. Ask him to come immediately and bring my patient's parents. Her life is not in danger, but they'll want to be here. And clean your face before you do so."

Harry does as she asked and a few minutes later, Dumbledore steps out of the floo and into the infirmary, followed by the worried Weasley parents.

Before anyone can say anything, Harry pulls out the bedpan from the next bed and vomits into it. Madam Pomfrey hurries to him and waves her wand over him as soon as he finishes.

"Your daughter is under the imperious curse and Mr Potter seems to have ingested a suggestive potion."

"What? How did that happen?", Mrs Weasley shrieks.

"She was acting strangely all day, probably even longer. She insisted on spending the day with me and then repeatedly tried to make me eat those cherries. I didn't want to eat them, but it became quite hard to decline...", Harry trails off.

"That would be the suggestive potion, it encourages people to do as they are told. Of course it's much weaker than the imperious curse, thus it's easy to overlook.", the nurse explains.

At the while, Dumbledore is moving his wand above the bowl of cherries with slow, circular movements.

"What's wrong with the cherries, Sir?", Harry asks.

"They are coated in dark magic, a very complex curse, containing something similar to a portkey. Poppy, would you please ask Professor Snape to join us?"

As the nurse goes into her office, Harry heaves again, his stomach cramping, head throbbing.

"Mister Potter. What have you done this time?", the newly arrived professor spats.

"That is not completely discovered, Severus. However, he ingested a suggestive potion.", the headmaster says.

"Suggestive potions don't contain ingredients that cause allergic reactions or other symptoms, thus they are difficult to discover. Mister Potter seems to be of the opinion that he doesn't have enough attention yet. Stop it this instant!", he hisses.

"Severus, please take a look at these cherries. They seem to be cursed."

Snape now waves his wand around the bowl and frowns. "This is an anti-thievery curse."

"On cherries? What has that to do with my daughter being placed under the imperious curse?", demands Mrs Weasley. Until now she has been so quiet at Ginny's bedside, that Harry totally forgot about her.

"This curse binds an object, in most cases a family heirloom, to a person. If the item is stolen, it can be summoned back, the curse acting similar to a portkey. If there is contact between the person and the item, the thief, in this case Mister Potter if he ate a cherry, would be summoned alongside the object, through wards and without any kind of consideration for his health. He would be delivered directly to the caster. Miss Weasley seems to have been put under the imperious curse to ensure she offered Mister Potter a fruit."

"Ah. The wards around Hogwarts recognize portkeys and restrict their use, however, as this is only similar to a portkey, the wards wouldn't prevent it's usage.", Dumbledore deduces. "Does the curse offer any clue about the caster?"

"No. The curse is well known by every head of a pureblood family."

"And the suggestive potion?", Harry asks.

"Might have been on something else you ate or drank to ensure you wouldn't decline a cherry.", Snape answers neutrally.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry was nearly abducted, but what about my daughter? Will she be okay?", Mr Weasley asks urgently.

"The curse is not very strong, she should have been able to at least struggle, catching attention by behaving unusually. I can't explain yet why she is under complete control. It's the failure to fulfill her task that makde her aggressive. Arthur, Molly, do I have your permission to perform legilimency on your daughter?", Dumbledore asks.

"Sure.", Mr Weasley answers, while his wife nods.

Dumbledore approaches the bed, points his wand at Ginny and murmurs "Legilimens". For a few moments there is nothing to be seen, except for his expression becoming graver with every minute. Finally, he turns towards the Weasley parents.

"It seems that your daughter has no mental barriers at all. Every magical being has natural barriers against influence from the outside, for example legilimency and controlling magic, the strength depends on the species. Your daughter doesn't have any barriers at all, therefore the imperious curse has an unusually strong hold on her, she had no chance of defending herself. Her barriers were destroyed in an event prior to this curse."

"What?"

"Events like a possession or an extended period under the imperious curse weaken natural barriers. Afterward, the defenses strengthen again until they are slightly above the initial level, but not for your daughter. Riddle seems to have destroyed her barriers beyond repair when she was possessed via the diary.", Dumbledore's voice is low and sad.

"Would learning Occlumency help her?", Harry asks.

"No. Occlumency requires those natural barriers, strengthening and organizing them. She won't be able to learn the art."

"What consequences does that have?", Harry asks when it seems that Ginny's parents are too distraught to speak.

"The consequences are dire and extensive. She is unable to defend herself from any form of mind magic or controlling magic, leaving her vulnerable beyond imagination. Every magical person is able to use a small amount of magic subconsciously in combination with emotions, for example children demanding sweets or a shop assistant praising his goods. Miss Weasley is in danger of being influenced, of losing her free will. I hope that the healers at St. Mungo's have methods to help, otherwise her choices in life will be limited. For example, a career at most ministry departments is out of the question for someone who is easy to influence.", Dumbledore explains gravely.

"What about her having a family? How could she look after her own children if she is so easy to influence? If she can't deny her children tons of sweets, enforce bedtime... How could she ever find a partner and be sure that he doesn't take advantage of her?", Mrs Weasley sobs. Her husband pulls her into his arms and strokes her head gently while she cries into his shoulder. He himself looks very shaken.

"What now? How do we get her from the stage she is in now? Everything else we will deal with in time.", he asks.

"She has to be transferred to St. Mungo's, healing someone's mind requires specialists. They have mind healers who are experienced in dealing with the imperious curse. Even with their help, it will take some time for her to get better.", Madam Pomfrey points out.

Both Weasleys pale at that and Mrs Weasley sobs even louder.

"I'm sorry that this happened and would like to pay for her treatment at St. Mungo's. After all, if we weren't friends, she probably wouldn't have been targeted."

"Oh Harry, that's very generous of you, but it won't be necessary.", Mrs Weasley says, drying her face.

"I'd feel bad for accepting your money, but we might come to a point where we can't get around it. Thank you for your offer.", Mr Weasley adds, his voice shaking.

Mrs Weasley looks at her husband in shock and he shakes his head sadly.

"There is nothing else we can do today. Poppy, please organize Miss Weasley's transfer to St. Mungo's while I will contact Madame Bones about this incident. Harry, please go back to your common room and stay there.", Dumbledore orders.

Harry nods and leaves. He still feels the potion's effects and the news about Ginny leave him shaken. Snape's statement that the potion doesn't cause allergic reactions doesn't really reassure him, he still feels nauseous and a bit faint.

***HP***

A few minutes later Harry walks into the common room. Most students are back from Hogsmeade, the room is full of happily chatting people, showing off what they bought in town.

Ron and Hermione sit at one of the tables, looking exhausted. Ron has cinder on his face, while Hermione's hair stands to all directions. She is tapping the lines on a parchment in front of her, seemingly impatient.

"Harry. Tell, how was the day with my sister? You spend a whole day together!", Ron asks, looking torn between joy about escaping working with Hermione and uncomfortable because he might hear something about his sister's love life.

Harry obediently opens his mouth to speak, then stops himself. The potion is still working, which is strange. After all, he was able to overpower the imperius curse at fourth year. Why does this allegedly weak potion have such a strong effect on him?

"That's a long story. Let's go up to the dorms." His friends follow him, exchanging confused looks.

In the dorm Harry tells them the whole story, skipping the part about offering to cover the medical costs.

As expected, Ron is completely devastated.

"So my sister probably was mentally maimed by the diary and now at St. Mungo's?", he asks, pacing furiously.

"That haas not been confirmed, Ron. She might still recover fully.", Hermione soothes him unconvincingly.

"Dumbledore is an expert for mind arts, you said so yourself. If he says the damage is dire, it is.", Ron snaps. Hermione raises her hands as if in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just... she had this awful experience with the diary, now she is attacked again. That's not fair!"

"Of course it's not fair. But the other side is hardly fair these days.", Hermione murmurs. "Anyway, for an attempt at kidnapping Harry, it was quite a solid plan. Using a person he is familiar with, to not raise suspicion, dosing the food with a suggestive potion, using an anti-thievery curse... It's a very detailed plan, I mean, someone put a lot of effort into this. Additionally, finding a weak point in the wards, this curse that drags a thief along... that's genius. Hey, couldn't this have been Wormtail's mission? Finding out that the wards don't prevent this curse?"

"Hm. I got the impression that his mission is far from complete when I had this vision in January, but a lot could have happened since then.", Harry frowns.

"However, who could have cursed Ginny? It must have happened at Hogwarts, she acted normally when we came back after the holidays. One of the Slytherin's? Oh, wait. Malfoy. He has this evil glint in his eyes and he doesn't even waste his time bullying muggleborns anymore."

"Wouldn't you put it past him to be able to use such a strong piece of dark arts?", Hermione asks.

Ron snickers, in reminder that Draco is too weak in Voldemort's opinion. "Yes. Even Wormtail manages a killing curse, so why shouldn't Malfoy manage an imperious curse?"

"You have a point there. But Ron, don't you see, this is serious. All he usually does is talking, threatening people with his father. He never actively did anything. He is all bark and no bite, has always been. Taking part in a well-organized mission, accepting orders, it doesn't fit him. And he can't have thought of it himself, he doesn't have such a strategical mind. Additionally, someone outside of the castle must have applied the curse for the abduction to work."

Ron contemplates her arguments, finally sitting down again. Harry is not interested in these theories - and doesn't take part in the conversation. By now, he is in too much pain to care. It started slowly, the nausea being replaced by pain in every limb, a burning and stabbing pain.

"Have you noticed any strange behavior in Ginny prior to his year? Her mental barriers were damaged in second year, so she would have been easy to influence since then.", Hermione asks Ron, oblivious to Harry's situation.

"Well, Mum withheld her pocket money after she spend every knut for Quidditch merchandising at the World Cup and she did a lot of product testing for the twins. Other than that, she had mood swings, but I thought that was because she had her time of the month.", Ron shrugs.

Hermione slaps the back of Ron's head. "Oh Ron-", she starts, but Harry interrupts her.

"Could you two finish this discussion downstairs, please? Madam Pomfrey said I should rest for a while.", Harry lies. He feels bad for lying to them, but he is in too much pain to care by now.

"Sure Harry, why didn't you say so earlier?", Hermione jumps from his bed and leads Ron outside. Harry wastes only a second to rumble his bed and draw the curtains shut before he slips under the invisibility cloak and out of the dorm.

The path to the secret passage that leads to Honeyduke's seems endless. The pain is getting stronger and is now focused on his belly. This can't be normal.


End file.
